Los Quendy: La Maldición y La Bendición
by lunaarwen
Summary: Actualizado con la segunda parte. Crossover con El señor de Los Anillos. Sakura y Shaoran se evitan por razones desconocidas durante ocho años para verse nuevamente unidos por el destino. Historia publicada hace dos años por un fan, ahora republicada por
1. Chapter 1

**LOS QUENDY**

Esta historia tiene alusiones al señor de los anillos. Se entiende mejor si han leído el libro, pero si no lo han leído no importa, puesto que tratare de que se entienda. Es una versión bastante extraña debo admitirlo, pero creo que les gustara. Tiene mucho romance, acción, drama, y tal ves poco de comedia. Bueno, aquí va.

**PRIMERA PARTE: EL MALEFICIO**

**CAPITULO I: UNA JOVEN DIFERENTE**

La habitación mostraba una cama matrimonial, limitada con dos mesas de noche, en las cuales se encontraban un equipo de sonido, una lámpara y una fotografía de una mujer joven sonriente de pelo largo. Había un pequeño tocador, donde se veían diferentes adornos de porcelana no muy caros. Debajo de la ventana que mostraba la ciudad de Tomoeda desde un quinto piso, se encontraba un escritorio en el cual se amontonaban varios libros y un dibujo a lápiz de una niña de unos diez años en el se veían las iniciales L. S. Pensaras que era la habitación de una joven común y corriente, con gustos comunes, una vida común y obligaciones comunes.

Piensa otra vez.

Una alarma de despertador sonó en la habitación, y desde debajo de las sabanas apareció la mano de una joven que busco a tientas el reloj. Al apagarlo, retiro la colcha que la cubría, dejando a la vista a una joven, de unos 19 años, ojos verde esmeralda, cabellos largos, castaño rubio que estaban recogidos en una coleta. Vestía un sencillo conjunto de franelilla y short color salmón. Muy normal todo ¿verdad? Hasta ahora.

-Buenos días Sakura- Una especie de peluche de oso con cola de león y alas acababa de salir "volando" de una de las gavetas del escritorio. Como para morirse del susto ¿No?

- Buenos días kero- dijo la joven con naturalidad, mientras bostezaba

-¿Por qué te levantas tan temprano? Aún no comienzas a ir a la universidad- pregunto el tal Kero

-Tengo entrenamiento ¿recuerdas?- dijo Sakura tomando su uniforme que tenía sobre la colcha y entrando al baño para cambiarse- además- dijo subiendo la voz para que Kero la pudiera oír desde afuera- voy a verme con Faith para desayunar.

-¿Para desayunar o para competir?- dijo Kero con sarcasmo

-Tal vez ambas- dijo Sakura saliendo con su uniforme de gimnasia.

¿Les sigue pareciendo normal? Permítanme presentarles a Sakura Quinomoto, maga de profesión, cazadora de espíritus y demonios de oficio desde que tiene 10 años y además heredera de las "famosísimas" (para los magos) cartas del mago Clow, un mago que creo una serie de cartas con magia para simplificar su vida. Al morir, las cartas se dispersaron y Sakura las reunió todas y las convirtió en cartas Sakura. Kero o mejor dicho Kerberus, es uno de los guardianes o protectores de Sakura y sus cartas. Si así les parece raro, deberían verlo con su forma original (una especie de tigre, lince o algo así que escupe fuego mientras vuela con alas de ángel)

Sakura salio de la habitación para encontrarse en lo que era una conjunción de cocina y sala de estar, donde una joven cocinaba

-Buenos días Sakura- dijo

-Buenos días Mirrow- respondió

Era una joven de unos 22 o 23 años digamos, cabellos largos amarrados en trenza y de apariencia que considerarían normal. No apuesten. Nuestra querida joven no es ni más ni menos que una carta Sakura.

Conforme había pasado el tiempo, Sakura se había hecho mucho más fuerte, lo suficiente para darle a sus cartas una identidad humana o animal y así darles toda clase de libertadas. De hecho, ahora eran independientes, ella no las trataba como objetos o sirvientes, sino como personas ajenas a ella. Muchas habían iniciado una vida formal, mientras otras correteaban por los bosques. Eso si, todas ellas prometieron no llamar la atención e ir en ayuda de Sakura cuando ella las necesitara.

Sakura tomo asiento en la mesa y saludo a un par de fotos que se encontraban sobre ella

-Buenos días papa, Buenos días mamá.

La madre de Sakura había muerto cuando ella era aún muy joven y su padre había muerto en un accidente de avión hacia cuatro años. Desde entonces había estado bajo la tutoría de su hermano, ya mayor de edad. Y hablando del rey de roma.

- Buenos días monstruo- dijo un joven alto de cabello negro que vestía ropa deportiva y se notaba que venía de correr y que iba acompañado de un joven algo más bajo, de cabellos grises y mirada amable

- Buenos días Touya, Buenos días Yukito- Saludo sin dejar de observar la revista en sus manos y sin inmutarse al insulto de su hermano

-Buenos días Touya- dijo Mirrow mientras le besaba los labios. Se habían casado hacia un año. Casarse con una carta, por Dios, ¿a quien se le ocurre? Pero quien soy yo para opinar ¿no? Supongo que pensaran, "finalmente dos personas normales en esta casa". Equivocados otra vez. El Hermano de Sakura habla y ve muertos, fantasmas, y reconoce la magia tan bien como ella. En cuanto a su amigo Yukito, es el segundo guardián de Sakura, por supuesto en su forma menos llamativa. Suele acompañar a la familia en el desayuno después de correr con Touya.

El desayuno prosiguió su "normal" curso (para esta familia, claro) Kero volvió a pelear con Touya, se comió todos los dulces. Lo usual.

- Yo no voy a desayunar, voy a verme con Faith después- dijo Sakura

-Cuidado no la vayas a lastimar monstruo- dijo Touya

-Es una carta de pelea hermano, ¿Cómo…. ¿HA QUE TE REFIERES CON ESO?

- Por cierto, sakura, ¿Cuándo es tu próximo torneo?- pregunto Yukito par evitar que Sakura matara a su hermano

- En un mes tengo los nacionales- dijo Ella

Sakura había obtenido una excelente beca por su habilidad gimnástica, algo que había logrado holgar un poco la situación económica de la familia, puesto que sus padres no habían sido muy ricos. Su hermano trabajaba en diseño de computación y su situación económica era aceptable, pero Sakura quería asistir a una buena universidad y eso costaba dinero.

-¿Oro?- dijo Yuki sonriendo

-Eso espero- respondió ella tomando un vaso de jugo de naranja

RIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIINNNNGGGGGGGG

- No se levanten, yo contesto- dijo Sakura, acercándose al teléfono mientras tomaba un trago de jugo.

- Buenos días, familia Quinomoto- dijo

-….. (palabras en el teléfono)

-Haa. Hola Tomoyo ¿Cómo estás?- ¡Finalmente! ¡Un humano común y corriente! Tomoyo es la camarógrafo y diseñadora personal de Sakura. Su mejor amiga. Se conocían desde siempre- Mira, si quieres nos vemos después del entrenamiento, salgo a las 5:00… ¿Dime?

-… (palabras en el teléfono)

-¿Qué?- dijo Sakura sin haber entendido muy bien

-… (más palabras en el teléfono)

Sakura adopto una posición rígida y de sus labios desaparecio la sonrisa. Finalmente, después de unos segundos, recupera movilidad. El teléfono y el vaso caen al suelo cuando ella se lleva las manos a la cara.

CRACC

-Sakura… SAKURA- se oye en el teléfono

Continuara…

He leído muchos fan fics de Sakura y de verdad me asombra que la mayoría de las personas pongan todo como que sigue siendo igual, por eso puse tantos cambios en la vida de Sakura, porque es lo que suele pasar en la vida real. Discúlpenme los fanáticos de la relación Yukito-Touya por casar a este último pero siempre me gusto ésta pareja.

En el próximo capitulo sabremos que causo tanta impresión a Sakura y seguiremos conociendo a sus extraños amigos.

**CAPITULO II: DOLOR**

En el cementerio de Londres, varias personas veían como un ataúd descendía a las profundidades de la tierra. Habían muchos jóvenes presentes, por lo que se podía decir que quien acababa de morir también lo era. Varia mujeres de mayor edad lloraban desconsoladamente. Un joven de cabello negro y lentes, de unos 19 años recitaba una plegaria o una oración y se podía ver la tristeza en sus ojos. Finalmente, deposito una rosa azul en el ataúd, y el resto de los presentes hicieron lo mismo. Así, la gente se fue alejando, dejando al joven de anteojos ante el ataúd, al cual dirigía su mirada de tristeza.

-No es por ti- dijo para sí mismo- se que estas en un lugar mejor. Lo se porque he estado allí. Lo que en verdad me entristece son los vivos, lo que dejas aquí solos- y al decir esto levanto la vista para dirigirla a una encina en la cual se apoyaba, sobre el gran roble, la silueta de un hombre. Volvió a bajar la vista y se alejo, caminando sin rumbo fijo.

Pasaron algunos minutos antes de que el muchacho que se encontraba en el árbol decidiera a acercarse a la tumba. Cuando lo hizo, se pudo notar que era joven, no más de 20 años, de cabellos abundantes y castaños. Sus ojos eran oscuros, casi fríos, y la expresión seria en su rostro lo hacia parecer más viejo. Su cuerpo era atlético, cualquier chica hubiera caído rendida en sus brazos. Pero su semblante mostraba gran tristeza. Permaneció unos minutos delante de la tumba sin decir nada. Finalmente dijo sin soltar una sola lágrima – Lo siento- y se alejo dejando a la vista el epitafio escrito en el mármol:

LI MEILING

1983-2002

Amada hija, hermana y amiga

- Estoy perfectamente- dijo nuestro guapísimo joven con seriedad.

Hacia una semana que su prima Meiling había muerto por un derrame cerebral y él no había querido hablar al respecto, ni siquiera había dado muestras de tristeza o dolor. Había seguido su vida como si nada. Estaba tratando de ocultarse.

Shaoran, por favor, se que te cuesta expresarte pero si no hablas de tus sentimientos te vas ha hacer daño- dijo un señor de unos 45 años, delgado pero fuerte, de ojos claros y pelo canoso.

Estoy bien profesor- insistió Shaoran

No, no estás bien. Se que Meiling era tu mejor amiga, la única que te conocía bien. No puedes seguir cerrándote en ti mismo.El joven se levanto evidentemente molesto y frunciendo el ceño dijo:

Sí puedo, he vivido así toda mi vida y así seguirá siendo- luego relajando un poco la cara y con un poco más de serenidad continuo- estoy bien, de verdad, así soy yo, no puede hacer nada para evitarlo profesor.

Te dije que era mala idea vivir con un psicólogo. Se la pasa psicoanalizándote todo el tiempo. Aunque no lo culpo, eres todo un misterio- dijo el joven de gafas y cabello negro con una sonrisa traviesa desde el escritorio en que trabajaba.

No empieces a defenderlo Eriol- dijo el profesor dejando a un lado el libro que había tratado en vano de leer.

Eriol presta atención o dejo de ayudarte- dijo una joven de unos 25 años, cabello corto y rubio que le dirigía una mirada de enojo desde un lado del escritorio.

Tranquila Kate, haré lo que tú digas- dijo sumisamente, aunque Shaoran podía imaginárselo cruzando los dedos por la espalda.

Shaoran salio del estudio seguido del profesor.

-Tal vez si escribes como te sientes. A algunos les es más fácil escribir…-dijo el profesor mientras entraban al vestíbulo de lo que parecía ser una mansión y del cual partían las escaleras que llevaban a los pisos superiores-… así podrías desahogarte y…

Shaoran- dijo la voz de una joven

Shaora quedo paralizado con un pie en el primer escalón, la mano en la pasarela y de espaldas a la puerta de entrada. El joven se giro lentamente, casi con miedo, para mirar la puerta de entrada. Frente a el se encontraban Sakura y Tomoyo, a quienes él miro con espanto, y también una joven bajo de unos 27 años de pelo largo castaño.

Mira a quien encontre, con los años estás niñitas se han puesto aún mas encantadoras si es posible, aunque no lo suficiente para superarme- dijo la joven con voz alta y escandaloza, que portaba un carnet de trabajo que decía Nakuru Akisuki, ingeniero industrial. Acostumbrados a sus escandalos los presentes la ignoraron. Junto a ella se encontraba un hombre de su misma edad que también portaba un carnet del mismo lugar. Su nombre Tonny Picolo.

Pero Shaoran no le prestaba atención por otra razón. Sus ojos miraban fijamente los ojos verdes y profundos de Sakura. En ese momento el joven sentía que su mundo se derrumbaba. No ella. No ahora. No con todo lo que estaba pasando. Si ella estaba allí no podría soportarlo. Y ahora las cosas estaban demasiado peligrosas para permitirse distracción. Estuvo unos segundos mirándo a las recien llegadas, hasta que finalmente se giro y subió las escaleras con firmeza, tenía que salir de allí.

Shaoran no vas ha…-comenzó a decir Tonny. Makuru estaba asombrada por el comportamiento de Shaoran, como si esperara otra reacción a la que se había dado

DEJENME EN PAZ- grito. Desapareció por el pasillo, entro en su cuarto y cerro la puerta de un golpe

Que raro, el nunca es maleducado- dijo Nakuru asombrada- ERIOL- grito la chica- Mira a quienes me encontré- siguió con su escandalo restandole importancia al asunto

Sakura, Tomoyo- dijo Eriol que acababa de salir del estudio y se acerco a saludar a sus amigas.

Hola Eriol, vinimos lo más rápido que pudimos- dijo Tomoyo hablando en Japonés, puesto que Sakura aún observaba la habitación por la cual había desparecido Shaoran.

Me alegro de verlas. ¿Cuánto tiempo se piensan quedar?

Aún no lo sabemos- dijo Tomoyo- pero mamá nos rento una casa en el centro de Londres

¿Cómo han estado?- dijo Eriol con seriedad

Bien, hasta donde se puede estar. Prefiero no hablar de ello. Venimos del cementerio.- dijo ella bajando la vista con tristeza.

¿Qué tal ella?- dijo Eriol bajando la voz y señalando a Sakura con la cabeza.

Mal. Lo peor es que trata de ocultarlo. Creo que aprendió eso de Syhaoran, aunque no se en que momento. ¿Qué tal esta él?

Peor- respondió con tristeza

Bien- dijo Sakura que había dejado de mirar a la habitación y había regresado a la normalidad adoptando su sonrisa acostumbrada- aún tenemos que desempacar así que mejor nos vamos- y dijo en ingles, dirigiéndose a Naruku- Fue un placer volverte a ver Akizuki y un placer conocerlo señor Picolo

Ay, no seas tan formal aquí, llamame Naruku, por favor. El placer fue mío preciosa.

Igualmente, puedes llamarme Tonny

Si quieren les enseño la hermosa ciudad de Londres- dijo Eriol también en Ingles- Les encantara y tal vez convenzamos a algunos amigos de venir con nosotros- dijo Mirando expresivamente la habitación de Syhaoran- miren aquí esta mi número telefónico.

Y aquí tienes el nuestro- dijo Tomoyo escribiendo el suyo.

Adiós Eriol, nos vemos después.

Adiós querida Sakura, Adiós Tomoyo- dijo saludando y finalmente cerró la puerta.

Encantadoras chicas- Comentó el profesor

Si ¿Quienes eran?- pregunto Kate

Amigas de la infancia. Muy buenas amigas- dijo Eriol más para sí mismo que para Kate, mientras subía las escaleras.

Continuara…

Lo siento, lo siento, la mate. Sí, la mate. Pero es que no todo puede ser color de rosas. Discúlpenme los fanáticos de Meiling.

Los personajes Kate y el profesor los invente yo.

El resto de los personajes pertenecen a Sakura Card Captors.

En los próximos capitulos:

Quienes son Shaoran y Eriol. Porque Shaoran no quería ver a Sakura. Cual es el peligro al que Shaoran se refiere. Quienes son los compañeros de vivienda de Eriol y Shaoran

Pueden mandarme lo que sea (menos virus) a lunaticaarwenyahoo.es

**CAPITULO III: UN JOVEN DIFERENTE**

Shaoran Li Clow es nieto del mago Clow creador de las cartas. Conoció a Sakura y Tomoyo en el cuarto año de la escuela Tomoeda, donde estudiaban juntos y donde además competían por atrapar las cartas Clow. A pesar de que Shaoran había sido educado con magia, se vio derrotado por Sakura, una novata, que se convirtió en la heredera de las cartas Clow, pero que además había conquistado su corazón a pesar de los esfuerzos de Meiling (su exprometida) por que esto no pasara. En cuanto a Eriol, los había conocido ese año también, mientras creaba problemas para que Sakura cambiar las cartas Clow en cartas Sakura, porque Eriol era ni más ni menos que la reencarnación del mismísimo mago Clow, es decir, abuelo de Shaoran. Genial ¿No?

Shaoran entro en su cuarto y golpeo la puerta con fuerza. Giro sobre sí mismo varias veces gruñendo y maldiciendo, pero en pocos segundos se calmo. Apoyo las manos y la frente sobre la puerta con aire cansado. Podía sentir la mirada de Sakura traspasando la puerta.- Demonios- dijo.

Odiaba cuando las cosas estaban fuera de su control. Golpeo su frente contra la puerta varias veces mientras se preguntaba: ¿Por qué? Habían pasado casi ocho años ¿Por qué? ¿Por qué la seguía amando? Por eso se había ido a Londres, para poner distancia entre ella y él ¿Por qué? ¿Por qué tenía que venir ahora? ¿Justamente ahora? Él ya conocía la respuesta: ella sabia cuanto significaba Meiling para él y había venido a apoyarlo. Pero eso solo causaba más dolor. Ahora la había visto como mujer, había admirado su belleza. Ya no era la niña amable de la que se había enamorado, ahora había despertado pasión en él. Habría querido besarla apenas la vio. Ni siquiera los Ángeles debían ser tan bellos como ella. Pero había faltado algo. Su sonrisa. La sonrisa que lo había vuelto loco por tantos años no estaba allí. Ella también estaba tan dolida como él. No era justo.

Shaoran ¿Estas bien?- dijo Eriol del otro lado de la puerta

Solo déjame en paz- respondió el con voz quebrada por el llanto que quería salir de él.

Shaoran no…

Insonorus- murmuro Shaoran y todo sonido exterior desapareció. Eriol sintió la creación del hechizo, suspiro y se dirigió a su cuarto. Algo había pasado entre esos dos, lo sabía desde que Shaoran se mudo con él, pero jamás había logrado descubrir qué. Y algo le decía que había olvidado algo. Algo importante.

Demonios- volvía a decir Shaoran. Se dirigió a su cuarto de baño y humedeció su cara y su cuello con agua fría. Luego se miro al espejo.

Esa niña va ha ser mi perdición. Lo fue una vez, y lo volverá a ser – murmuro

Un año después de atrapar la carta esperanza, Sakura y Shaoran había sido enviados 40.000 años al pasado. En ese época existían muchas más razas de las que existen ahora. Estaban los hombres, muy parecidos a los actuales, aunque vivían mucho más tiempo (unos doscientos años); Los elfos, los primeros nacidos, que solo podían morir de tristeza o si eran muertos en batalla, que jamás envejecían y eran muy poderosos, con habilidades curativas, gran agilidad y podían ver a grandes distancias. Debido a sus edades (miles de años) solían ser muy sabios y sus modales solían ser exquisitos. También estaba los enanos, que como dice su nombre eran de pequeño tamaño, amaban las minas, odiaban a los elfos y desconfiaban de casi todo. Sakura decía que Shaoran había heredado eso de los enanos.

También existía una raza casi pasada por alto, tal vez debido a su tamaño (más o menos el de un niño de 10 años), eran los llamados medianos o Hobbits, con enormes patas peludas y fascinación por la buena comida y la buena vida.

Habían muchísimas más razas, como los magos, llamados Istari; o demonios como los Orcos, una especie de vampiros que se convertían en roca a la luz del sol; y los más horribles y poderosos demonios, los balrogs, hechos de fuego y sombras.

En los inicios de las razas habían sido creados muchos anillos mágicos. Los más poderosos fueron los 7 anillos que fueron creados para los reyes enanos, los 9 para los reyes hombres y los tres para los reyes elfos. Pero todos ellos fueron traicionados, por un Balrog llamado Sauron, que creo otro anillo, un anillo único, capaz de controlar todos los otros. Los enanos pelearon, pero fueron derrotados, y Sauron se apodero de cuatro de los anillos, y los demás se perdieron. Los hombres fueron corrompidos por el anillo único, y se convirtieron en los Nazgul, sirvientes del anillo, mejor conocidos como los nueve Jinetes Negros. Solo los tres anillos elfos fueron salvados, puesto que Sauron jamás llego a tocarlos.

Con el poder de los anillos, Sauron comenzó a dominar la tierra media hasta que finalmente Isildur, un Rey de los hombres, corto la mano de Sauron y se apodero del anillo único, pero no lo destruyo como debía haber hecho. El anillo maligno lo corrompió y luego lo traiciono y lo abandono, porque el anillo tiene voluntad propia, y sale del dedo cuando le conviene. Así, el anillo permaneció perdido por casi tres mil años.

Sakura y Shaoran llegaron a la llamada tierra media en Enero del año 3018 de la tercera edad según la cuenta que llevaban los elfos, los primeros nacidos. Su deber era proteger al que había encontrado el anillo único, un Hobbit llamado Frodo Bolson, y acompañarlo en su destino de ir hasta las mismas tierras de Sauron, protegidas por Orcos y hombres malignos, y destruirlo en el único lugar donde se puede destruir el anillo: en la lava de la montaña del destino, donde fue creado; todo esto por supuesto sin que el anillo cayera de nuevo en las manos de Sauron.

Ambos, a pesar de no tener su magia (puesto que como no han nacido no habia nacido su magia tampoco) cumplieron su deber: el anillo fue destruido y con el Sauron y los nueve. Pero tuvo muchas consecuencias en la vida de estos dos niños. El viaje desde Hobbiton (Una ciudad de Hobbits) hasta la montaña del destino había durado desde Septiembre de 3018 hasta 28 Marzo de 3019, es decir seis meses, durante los cuales ellos habían tenido que caminar kilómetros y kilómetros, habían sufrido infinidad de ataques de los sirvientes de Sauron y en el último mes en el cual habían estado en las tierras de Sauron (que son descritas como el propio infierno, donde jamás sale el sol) y estuvieron a punto de morir de hambre y sed. El resultado fue que ninguno de los dos pudiera volver a conciliar el sueño sin tener pesadillas, además de un sin número de cicatrices, sobre todo Sakura, que llego a ser prisionera de los orcos y torturada por ellos.

Además hicieron un extraño descubrimiento. Al igual que Eriol, ellos tenían un pasado que jamás hubieran podido adivinar. Ella, como Selene, hija de Celebriant y Elrond, princesa elfica, hermana menor de Arwen, Reina de los Elfos y los Hombres. Él, como Gothmog, comandante y décimo Jinete Negro, hijo de Sauron y heredero del anillo, Señor de las tinieblas, que traiciono a su padre por amor a Selene, con consecuencias nefastas para él.

Sus personalidades cambiaron de manera explosiva. A pesar de que habían pasado casi dos años en esa época, ellos no había crecido, y no habían pasado más de dos minutos en nuestra época. Cuando regresaron, Touya encontró a una Sakura desorientada, que no dormía en las noches y que se negaba rotundamente a hablar de sí misma, aunque seguía tan alegre como siempre, pero que cuando estaba sola, una expresión de tristeza aparecía en su rostro. Se volvió más observadora, probablemente por la influencia de Shaoran, y mucho más segura de sí misma. En cuanto a Shaoran, se volvió aún más cerrado y taciturno, se encerró en si mismo, y ni siquiera Eriol o Meiling le pudieron sacar algo. Además, ambos dejaron de enviarse cartas, y cuando sus amigos preguntaron la razón ellos solo dijeron: No se metan en esto.

Continuara…

Notas:

Para los que no lo saben, la historia de la edad media tuve el atrevimiento de robármela (solo a mí se me ocurre semejante herejía) de El Señor de los Anillos, de J. R. R. Tolkien (Tolkien se debe estar revolviendo en su tumba)

El nombre Gothmog que le día a Syhaoran también es de los libros de Tolkien, y es el Señor de los Balrogs, gran capitán de Angband, que le dio muerte a Feanor, Fingon y Ecthelion (el teniente de Minas Morgul, las tierras de Sauron, llevó el mismo nombre en la Tercera Edad) (n. a. Esto es para los puristas que saben de qué estoy hablando)

Selene (luz de luna) fue inventado por mi, puesto que su supuesta hermana Arwen significa estrella de la tarde, Celebrian, su madre, significa luz de plata, y Elrond su padre, bóveda de las estrellas y Galadriel, la madre de Celebriant y abuela de Selene, Estrella de la mañana, me pareció que la cosa tenia que seguir por el mismo camino ¿o me estoy enredando mucho?

En esta historia yo coloco a Sauron como Barog, pero en realidar es un Maiar. (Necesitaba que fuera Malo por naturaleza y un Maiar no es malo por naturaleza)

En el próximo capitulo

Sabremos por que Sakura y Syhaoran evitan contacto o tal vez sigamos con la duda?. Sabremos cuales son los peligros de los que habla Syhaoran en el capitulo II?', o nos enredaremos más con la historia de la tierra media?.

Para enviar quejas, críticas o pedir explicaciones sobre la historia, enviar a lunaticaarwenyahoo.es

**CAPITULO IV: EL PRIMER CONTACTO**

¿Qué estaba asiendo ahí? ¿En que estaba pensando? Algo le había dicho que tenía que venir, que tenía que verlo ¿De donde diablos había surgido esa idea? Ahora no podía sacarse de la cabeza esos ojos. Ojos llenos de tristeza y dolor, que ella solo había visto en al mirarse al espejo.

El agua caliente corría sobre su cabeza inclinada, impidiendo que se notaran las lágrimas que corrían por ella. Dolor, Tristeza. Lo extrañaba. Extrañaba dormir en sus brazos, la sensación de seguridad que ellos le daban. Su mente permaneció un momento enfocada en ese recuerdo, y poco a poco se fue clamando. Finalmente salio de la ducha y se puso una bata. Enrollo su cabello en una toalla y abrió la puerta que separaba la habitación del cuarto de baño.

Shaoran estaba en un verdadero dilema ¿Subo o no subo? Se encontraba frente a la casa de dos pisos donde Tomoyo y Sakura se quedaban a dormir, y la ventana de la habitación de Sakura miraba hacia la calle. Shaoran no quería verla, pero al mismo tiempo sí quería. Además tenía que hablar con ella. Ahora que ya estaba aquí ya no podía seguir ocultándole lo que estaba sucediendo como había venido haciendo para protegerla. Pero hablar con ella significaría que se quedaría más tiempo, lo que quería decir tenerla cerca y no poder acercarse. Sería como un drogadicto tratando de dejar la droga con esta al alcance de la mano. Y también tendría que hablar de su relación, si es que a eso se le llama relación.

Bueno, algún día tenía que pasar ¿No? Así que ¿Subo o no subo? No quería que Tomoyo lo viera. Pero sería una falta de respeto, después de todo, no es correcto que un muchacho se meta por la ventana del cuarto de una chica en medio de la noche. Claro que, después de todo era Sakura. Habían estado casi dos años durmiendo, comiendo, en fin viviendo juntos. Y después de todo, la conocía mejor incluso que su hermano; la había visto en pijama, traje de baño, traje de princesa, traje elfo, despeinada, embarrada, mojada, cubierta de sangre, incluso…Sacudió la cabeza quitando la imagen de su mente, sonrojándose pero también apretando los puños de furia contenida.

Pero, ella ya no era una niña, y sin embargo sabía que no pasaría nada, que ni siquiera la tocaría. Suspiro. "Subamos". Y con una agilidad increíble alcanzo de un salto el balcón de la ventana y con un pequeño hechizo abrió la ventana. No encontró a Sakura, se acerco a la puerta del baño y oyó el ruido de agua al caer de la ducha. Se apoyo en la pared opuesta al cuarto de baño y espero.

Lo primero que noto Sakura al salir del baño era que no estaba sola. Una pequeña sensación de espanto pasó por su cuerpo pero desapareció al ver a Shaoran. Se asombro. No de encontrarlo enfrente suyo sino por no haberlo sentido, aunque tampoco la había sentido él a ella esta mañana. Estaban muy distraídos. Vulnerables. Nada bueno en su caso.

- Me asombro que el señor Picolo te llamara por tu nombre- dijo Sakura sin saludar y obviando las preguntas obvias que se harían si te consigues a un chico que no has visto en 8 años y del que estas locamente enamorada en tu propio cuarto.

- Esto es Inglaterra, la gente no se llama por su apellido como en Japón o China, puedes decirle Tonny, el no se ofenderá- dijo Shaoran sentándose en su cama con confianza.

-¿En Inglaterra también entran los chicos en las habitaciones de las chicas sin su permiso?- dijo Sakura con sarcasmo mientras desenrollaba la toalla de la cabeza.

- No, lo siento, necesitaba hablar contigo- dijo bajando avergonzado la cabeza- es mejor que me vaya, te estoy faltando al respeto.

- No te pongas formal conmigo- dijo Sakura mientras se desenredaba el cabello

-Sakura, ya no somos unos niños- dijo Shaoran molesto

-¿Qué es lo que querías decirme?- dijo Sakura para evitar la discusión

-Jinetes negros- dijo Shaoran como si eso lo explicara todo

-¿Qué hay con ellos?- dijo Sakura tranquilamente

-Están aquí, los he sentido

La cara de Sakura adopto una expresión de terror. Solo había algo que temía más que a las arañas y eso eran los jinetes negros.

Pero la mirada de preocupación de Sakura desapareció.

- Eso es imposible. Eso paso hace 40.000 años y además fueron destruidos junto con el anillo ¿no?

- No están los nueve, hasta ahora solo es uno, pero está aquí. Además si nosotros pudimos viajar 40.000 años al pasado, ellos pueden hacerlo también al futuro. Aunque dudo que ese sea el caso

-¿Por qué?- pregunto Sakura

-Porque no creo que tengan esa clase de poder. Ellos están muertos. Tal vez solo estuvieron escondidos

-¿40.000 años? ¿Por qué no aparecieron antes?

- Tal vez lo hicieron, pero nadie lo recuerda. O tal vez han reservado fuerza para este día.

-¿Por qué este Día?

-Venganza. Saben que éramos del futuro, además mira esto- Shaoran saco un periódico del pantalón que tenía como titulo "Intrusión en las computadoras del FBI y la CIA"

-¿Qué tiene esto que ver?- pregunto Sakura con extrañeza

- Los nombres de los archivos que buscaban: Kimberly Crusher y Jakcson Priesley

Un escalofrío recorrió la espalda de Sakura – nosotros- dijo

- Si. Nos están buscando por los nombres que usábamos en la guerra del anillo por todos los sistemas de todos los países, y para estos momentos ya deben saber que no son reales.

- Es que esta pesadilla no va ha terminar nunca- dijo Sakura arrodillándose al suelo y cubriendo la cara con sus manos

A Shaoran le dolía verla así. Quería correr a abrazarla y consolarla pero no podía hacerlo.

-¿Han atacado?- pregunto Sakura

- Un par de veces, uno de ellos Annael. Solo es un cabo, pero creo que dará bastantes problemas.

- ¿Lo enfrentaste solo?- pregunto Sakura lista para regañarlo si su respuesta era afirmativa.

- Annael escapo antes de que pudiéramos enfrentarlo. Dejo a varias personas inconscientes. Sin energía. Lo gracioso es que ambas veces fue en una joyería.

- ¿Una joyería?

Shaoran se encogió de hombros – Como sea Tonny estaba conmigo. No iba a enfrentar un jinete negro solo, por muy jinete negro que sea.

- ¿Qué?

- Estas muy distraída- dijo Syhaoran asombrado- se nota a leguas que Tonny, kate y Neitan son Magos

- Yo… Yo he estado algo distraída.

- No eres la única. Como sea, son quendy, igual que tú. Murieron en la batalla contra Sauron ¿Recuerdas? La Batalla en la que Isildur le cortó el dedo a Sauron y se hizo con el anillo. Eran los magos más poderosos de su época. Más incluso que Gandalf o Saruman.

- No me hables de vidas pasadas- dijo Sakura molesta

- No se porque te molesta tanto, al fin y al cabo yo soy el hijo de Sauron. Tú, aunque sea, eres hija de Celebriant

- Lo siento, pero tener doble vida no es para mí. Tener una sola ya es bastante difícil.

Estuvieron algunos minutos en silencio

-Y bien ¿Qué harás?- preguntó Shaoran

Sakura lo meditó unos pocos instantes y luego dijo

- Me quedare, pero no intervendré a menos que de verdad necesiten mi ayuda y no quiero que les digas a los demás

- okey- dijo él. La comprendía, ella había sufrido mucho más que él y no quería presionarla

- ¿Qué hay de nosotros?- Pregunto Sakura sacándolo de sus cavilaciones. Ante su silencio, ella continuo- alguno de los dos tenía que sacar el tema a relucir

- Sí, lo se- callo unos instantes. Nunca la había oído decir "nosotros" en esa connotación- Supongo que haremos lo de siempre. Lo ignoraremos.

- Dudo que Eriol lo ignore.

- Yo me encargo de él. Aún así, yo estaré ahí para ti- dijo Shaoran mientras una sonrisa asomaba en sus labios. Era raro verlo sonreír, pero sus sonrisas eran reconfortantes y contagiosas. Sakura sonrió también.

- ¿Cómo vas con lo de Meiling?- dijo para alejar el principal tema

- La extraño. ¿Sabes, lo raro es que extraño que me salte encima gritando mi nombre por todo el colegio.

- Si quieres, yo lo hago- dijo Sakura riendo

- No, por favor…

Y así siguieron hablando, como ninguno de los dos solía hacer con nadie más. Finalmente Shaoran volvió a salir por la ventana tras despedirse de Sakura. Estaba feliz. Tal vez ella jamás sería suya, pero siempre podrá contar con ella. Eso es suficiente. Así, se alejo, atravesando las calles del Londres.

Continuara…

Notas de la autora

Aquí vamos con los tecnicismos.

La palabra Quendy significa "Los que hablan con voces" y es el nombre élfico original con que se designaba a todos los elfos. Aquí lo utilizo como los nombres de unos magos especiales, inventados por mí pero con nombre robado como podéis ver, que explicare mejor después.

El nombre del Jinete negro (porque quería que existiera una relación más personal entre los jinetes y Shaoran, su supuesto comandante) Annael, en el Silmarillion (de Tolkien) aparece como un Elfo gris de Mithrim, antepasado de Túor

(Tecnicismos para los fanáticos de Tolkien)

Los nombres Jackson Priesley y Kimberly Crusher son inventados bajo influencia de muchas series de televisión.

En próximos capítulos:

Sabremos mejor quienes son los Quendy. Sabremos algún día cual es el rollo de la relación Sakura-Syhaoran. No se pierdan el próximo programa, por este mismo canal, y tal vez a la misma hora.

Para enviar quejas y críticas (constructivas por favor) a lunaticaarwenyahoo.es

**CAPITULO V: LOS QUENDY**

Los Quendy eran magos, como los Istari (magos), pero que, a diferencia de ellos, fueron entrenados para ser guerreros desde su nacimiento, fueron entrenados para ser los mejores. Su deber era proteger los tres anillos elficos de las fuerzas de Saurón, aunque en realidad estaban encargados de liderar las fuerzas en contra de Saurón. Estos anillos eran:

Narya, el anillo de Fuego, que portaba Mithrandir o Gandalf, un Istari muy poderoso y sabio que participo en la guerra del anillo y fue muy buen amigo de Sakura (que tomo el nombre de Kimberly, "Kim"en esa guerra) y Shaoran (que tomo el nombre de Jakcson, "Jack"). Este portador estaba custodiado por Feanáro (significa espíritu de fuego en Elfico). Feanáro viene a ser el profesor Neitan

Nenya, el anillo de agua o de diamante, portado por Galadriel, madre de Celebriant, madre de Selene (vida pasada de Sakura). Estaba protegida por Aerandir (Vagabundo del mar en elfico). Aerandir viene a ser el ingeniero Tonny Picolo

Vilya, el anillo de aire o de zafiro, portado por Elrond, padre de Selene. Estaba protegido por Wilwarin (Mariposa en elfico). Wilwarin viene a ser la doctora Kate Genderson

Eriol toco el timbre

-Me asombra que hayas decidido venir. Pensé que le tenías miedo a Sakura- dijo con sonrisa maliciosa

- No me fastidies- contesto Shaoran secamente.

Ambos vestían de colores oscuros, por el luto. Eriol con camisa manga larga gris con pantalones negros que lo hacían ver muy elegante y Shaoran de blue jeans, franela con camisa a cuadros azul oscuro encima, que lo hacían ver muy deportivo. Llevaba guantes de motociclista. Que contraste.

La puerta se abrió. Antes de que Eriol pudiera decir nada y antes de que Shaoran pudiera reaccionar, un puñetazo le dio de lleno en la cara, dejándolo tumbado en el recibidor.

- ¿Qué diablos fue eso?- dijo Shaoran frotándose la mejilla.

- Eso es por todas las veces que quise golpearte y no pude porque eras muy niño, mocoso- Dijo un Touya enojado de pie frente a la puerta frotándose la mano- Y todavía me debes más.

Shaoran iba a replicar pero no tuvo tiempo.

TOUYAAAAAAAAAAAAAA- Grito una chica alta de cabello largo y castaño que salto encima de Touya y se quedo guindada a él.

Una gota de sudor apareció en la cabeza de Touya y Shaoran mientras Eriol sonreía claramente divertido con la situación.

-Akisuki, quitateme de encima, soy un hombre casado.

-No importa, yo te quiero igual. Y es Na-ku-ru

-Que cruz- suspiro Touya que entro en la casa arrastrando a Nakuru

Nakuru es guardián de Eriol. Viene a ser lo que es Yukito para Sakura. Solamente que su personalidad es totalmente opuesta a la de Yukito.

Entraron en el recibidor y se dirigieron hacia la cocina. Encontraron a Kero en su forma original peleando con Yue (Yukito en su forma original), mientras Sakura trataba de detenerlos y Tomoyo disfrutaba la situación. En el momento en que entro Eriol, Yue se calmo

-Mago Clow- dijo- Es un placer volverlo a ver

- Es Eriol, Yue- dijo el aludido- y deja de pelear con Kero

- Si señor- dijo Yue que cambio de apariencia para volver a presentar a Yukito

- aHa, porque claro, a él si lo obedeces- dijo Sakura molesta enrollando su cabello y colocándolo a un lado. Vestía una franela de mangas anchas y largas color negro y un pantalón blue Jean. Llevaba también unos guantes de color negro, que la hacía ver diferente.

- Bueno, mejor nos vamos- dijo Eriol

- Yo voy- dijo Touya

- Pensé que no querías ir- dijo Yukito

- no voy a dejar a mi hermana con el mocoso- dijo Toya

- Hermanooooooooo- dijo Sakura

Así fue como Touya, con Nakuru Colgada a él, Yukito, Tomoyo, Shaoran, Eriol con Suppy en el bolsillo (Spines, su guardián, que viene a ser lo que es Kero para Sakura, también con una personalidad opuesta a la de kero) y Sakura con Kero también en el bolso, salieron a las calles de Londres, donde por supuesto, Sakura volvió hacer gala de su energía al visitar lugares nuevos, mirando todo y corriendo por todos lados como si fuera una niña, arrastrando a todo el mundo.

- Touya, vamos, quiero ver esa tienda- decía Nakuru arrastrando a Touya

- Pero bueno me vas a dejar quieto mujer- decía, tratando de soltarse sin éxito mientras era arrastrado por Nakuru hacia la tienda- Yuki, ayúdame

- ya voy- dijo Sonriendo

Se encontraban sentados en la mesa de una heladería, mientras descansaban del paseo.

- Donde están kero y Spinel- pregunto Sakura

- Comiendo helados en alguna parte- dijo Eriol sin preocuparse

- Pero, Suppy no puede comer dulce, se volverá loco- dijo Sakura preocupada, recordando la vez en que Spinel se había comido los dulces de toda la ciudad de Tomoeda.

- No, ya resolví ese problema.

- Ya era hora ¿no?- dijo Tomoyo

- Sakura, es él- dijo De repente Shaoran levantándose de la mesa y tumbando su helado.

- Es por allá- dijo Sakura, corriendo en la dirección en que había señalado.

- SAKURA- grito Shaoran, pero ya era tarde Sakura siguió corriendo- Maldición- dijo. Saco un pequeño comunicador en forma de lapicero. – Tonny, estoy cerca de la abadía de Wetminster, Annael esta aquí. Muévete.- Y salio corriendo detrás de Sakura.

- ¿Que haces?- pregunto Eriol al ver que Tomoyo corría detrás sacando una cámara

- Voy a filmar a mi querida Sakura en acción- dijo sin dejar de correr

-Algunas cosas nunca cambian- dijo Eriol también corriendo tras ella.

Sakura entro en una amplia sala de una de las mansiones de la calle y noto que era un sitio turístico. Las personas que momentos antes estaban haciendo fila para entrar a observar la mansión, ahora se encontraban inconscientes en el suelo. Frente a la puerta, un hombre alto de cabellos rubios pero mirada oscura y maligna, agarraba a una joven por el cuello, que trataba en vano de escapar.

Lo primero que sintió Sakura fue pánico. Los jinetes solían infundir terror. Era un arma que utilizaban en contra de sus enemigos. Sakura sintió como sus piernas se volvían como mantequilla, pero aún así se adelanto hacía Annael y dijo con voz autoritaria -Suéltala

Annael volteo a mirar a quien se había atrevido a dirigirle la palabra y sonrió – o sino ¿Qué harás?

Sakura con un rápido movimiento le dio una patada al jinete que soltó a la joven, quien asustada cayó al piso sin poder moverse.

Sakura la tomo de la mano, mientras el jinete se recuperaba más de la impresión que del golpe. Ella levanto la muchacha diciéndole –Corre-

Cuando ambas empezaban a correr Annael agarro a Sakura por el pelo y la atrajo hacía él. Sakura sintió una punzada de dolor en la antigua herida del hombro, que había sido provocada por un Jinete negro y por lo tanto nunca se había curado por completo. Sintió como el brazo izquierdo se le paralizaba del dolor y entonces el terror la invadió de verdad.

Desde una de las ventanas de la mansión dos personas observaban la escena. Uno era alto y catire, el otro era más bajo, pero musculoso, su cara era mucho menos agradable que la de su compañero.

- No dejes que el miedo te invada- dijo el catire- recuerda tus deberes Aerandir

- No te pongas con eso, que eres tan nuevo en esto como yo- dijo Aerandir

-Si tú lo dices- dijo el otro no muy convencido.

- Nadie, Nadie me golpea y huye- dijo con voz siseante Annael

Unas lágrimas de dolor y miedo surcaron la cara de Sakura. Entonces algo corto la mano del jinete, lo que hizo que Sakura cayera al piso con la mano de Annael aún amarrándole el cabello. Sakura se sacudió el pelo gritando con asco, mientras la mano se deshacía en polvo. Entonces se arrastro hasta quedar de espaldas a un muro.

La expresión de Annael no mostró dolor por perder la mano. Simplemente hizo crecer nuevamente su mano y desvió la mirada para prestar atención a aquel que se había atrevido a cortar su mano. Se encontró con un joven Catire de ojos azules vestido con ropa china en color verde. Sus ojos mostraban furia.

- ¡Káno! (comandante)- siseo Annael con una sonrisa de odio – Esto es en verdad un placer Gothmog. Te he estado buscando por todas partes.

- Pues en unos momentos desearas no haberme encontrado- respondió el otro levantando la espada en posición de ataque.

Sakura no lo podía creer. Ese catire, pero, si es Shaoran. Estaba segura. Además, Annael lo reconoció. Entonces Sakura se sorprendió a si misma buceándose al Gothmog. Sacudió la cabeza. No eran momentos para andarse buceando al príncipe de la oscuridad. Aunque hay que admitir que Shaoran se ve lindo así disfrazado tal y como se veía en su vida pasada. Sakura volvió a sacudir la cabeza. "concéntrate por Dios"

- Lo siento "Jack", tengo ordenes de no matarte, sin embargo, los accidentes pasan- dijo Annael mientras abría una caja donde había metido la energía de los humanos, seguido de lo cual dio un alarido que hizo que a Sakura, Jack, Aerandir y todos los que estaba en un kilómetro a la redonda se estremecieran de terror.

La energía se concentro en una zona donde se abrió una especie de puerta dimensional de la cual empezaron a salir…

- Orcos – dijo Sakura con espanto

Annael salio por la puerta dimensional diciéndole a Jack –Saludos a Kimberly

Jack lanzo una bola de fuego de sus manos pero solo dio en un escaparate que se encontraba detrás pues la puerta había desaparecido.

Unas dos docenas de orcos los rodeaban ahora.

- Esto es simplemente genial, dijo Sakura acercándose tomando una espada que colgaba de adorno en la pared.

La cosa estaba verdaderamente mal. Sakura tenía problemas para pelear debido a la herida en el hombro y aunque Aerendil y Jack podían usar magia, estaban limitados debido a las personas que se encontraban alrededor. No se podía dar el lujo de errar un hechizo.

Jack usaba su espada y algún que otro hechizo de protección para los humanos y alguno que otro de ataque. Aerendil, usaba cuchillos de hielo que lanzaba por doquier. En cuanto a Sakura, usaba la espada cortando cabezas y brazos, defendiendo a los inconscientes. Finalmente la espada se rompió (las espadas de adorno no suelen ser muy buenas en combate), lo que la obligo a retroceder, aun usando las artes marciales que le había enseñado Shaoran en la tierra media. Todo esto solo con la mano derecha. Entonces Eriol vino en su ayuda, y entre ambos mataron a los últimos orcos.

Los cuerpos de los orcos mutilados e incendiados por Jack estaban por todas partes. La mansión ahora parecía zona de guerra. Sakura finalmente se sentó en el piso cansada. Aerendil se dirigía a ayudarla pero Jack le detuvo.

- No puedes ayudarla- le dijo- ellos están vigilando, si la tratas como si la conocieras la pondrás en peligro. Vámonos. Ella esta bien.

Así, ambos se fueron.

-¿Quiénes eran esos?- pregunto Eriol- y ¿Dónde está Shaoran?

Sakura se asombro al oír esa pregunta. Así que Eriol, a pesar de ser un mago poderoso no había reconocido a Shaoran en su disfraz. Eso era bueno.

- Estás bien Sakura- dijo Tomoyo con la cámara aún en la mano

- Hay, no me digas que grabaste todo- dijo Sakura con una gota de sudor.

- No iba a perder la oportunidad de grabar a mi querida Sakura peleando junto con semejantes héroes. ¿Quiénes eran?

- No lo se- dijo Sakura cansada

- ¿Te paso algo en el brazo? No estabas usándolo. Parecía que te dolía.

- No es nada- y ante la cara de incredulidad de Eriol insistió- no es nada, estoy bien.

- Sakura- grito Shaoran corriendo a toda velocidad y arrodillándose ante ella

- ¿Y tu donde estabas? Desapareciste- pregunto Eriol

- ¿Cómo que donde estaba?- pregunto Shaoran tan asombrado como Sakura de que no lo reconociera. Sacudió la cabeza- Después te lo explico, ya viene la policía.

A lo lejos el profesor hablaba con Tonny, mientras observaban a Shaoran que estiraba el brazo izquierdo de Sakura tratando de desentumecerlo. Un poco más atrás Touya hacia un esfuerzo por soltarse de Yukito que impedía que el celoso hermano le cayera a golpes a Shaoran. Más lejos, Tomoyo y Eriol contaban lo que había pasado y mostraban las escenas de la cámara a la policía.

- Es extraño- dijo Tonny- ayer no quería ni ver a esa chica y hoy la trata como si nada.

- Así son los jóvenes- dijo el profesor- A mi lo que me asombra es el valor de la chica. ¿Dices que se enfrento a Annael y a los orcos?

- Si, y vaya que peleaba bien, para tener un brazo lesionado.

- No lo se, me da la impresión de que no es una chica normal.

- Claro que no, mira como logra sacarle a Shaoran más de dos palabras- dijo Tonny observando como ambos chicos conversaban

- Si, en realidad no me agrada verlos juntos, no se porque- dijo el profesor mirando con disgusto.

- No se, a mi me parecen una buena pareja.

Continuara…

Notas de la autora (muy largas esta vez)

Los nombres de los anillos de poder salen en el Silmarillion (de Tolkien) y son portados por los nombrados en este fan fic. Lo único que se agrego fue la existencia de los quendy para protegerlos. En la historia original ellos no existen.

Los nombres de los Quendy significan tal como aparecen en la historia, pero pertenecen a personajes diferentes. Aerandir o Vaganbundo de mar, es uno de los tres marineros que acompañaron a Earendil en sus viajes.

Feanáro es uno de los nombres de Feanor y llego a portar el anillo de fuego.

Wilwarin viene a ser el nombre de una constelación, probablemente Cassiopeia.

El palacio y la abadía de Westminster se encuentran en el centro de Londres, fueron incluidos por la UNESCO en la lista de patrimonio mundial en el año de 1987.

**CAPITULO VI: ¡SHAORAN ES… ¿!**

Año 3434 de la segunda edad. Los dos mundos

Selene era hija de Celebrian y Elrond ambos pertenecientes a los altos elfos (los más poderosos). Su hermana Arwen era la heredera del trono élfico, mientras que sus hermanos Elladan y Elrohir habían sido entrenados para ser guerreros.

Selene era alta, de cabellos negros y piel morena que recordaba a los hombres. A pesar de ser muy bonita, no era competencia para la belleza de su hermana Arwen o la de su abuela Galadriel, por lo cual nunca resalto en este aspecto. Además, Selene era lo que se podría decir rebelde y salvaje. Solía correr por los pasillos del castillo, escapándose de sus clases de idioma para seguir a sus hermanos a sus prácticas de esgrima. Nunca seguía las reglas de etiqueta y su mayor sueño era ser un Quendy, aunque sabia que solo eran tres, es decir, aquellos que había reconocido a los portadores de los anillos (puesto que nadie en esas épocas sabia quienes tenían los anillos excepto los portadores y sus guardianes) y estaban encargados de liderar a las fuerzas elficas contra Sauron. Esta era la razón por la cual Selene solía andar con los guardianes, sobre todo con Aerandil que la quería como a una hermana.

A pesar de su salvajismo, Selene tenía un encanto especial. Su sonrisa. Era raro verla sin que estuviera riendo, pero no con una risa normal, sino una risa que te llegaba al corazón, que te calentaba el cuerpo, y que ella solía dedicar a todos, Altos elfos o Elfos Negros, hombres de sangre real o simples granjeros. Incluso a Enanos, con quienes se llevaba bien y por lo cual solía ser enviada de diplomática.

Pero su voluntad por ser una Quendy fue mucho más fuerte que los deseos de su padre. Selene se convirtió en una Quendy oficial. No era guardiana de los anillos, pero era uno de los líderes junto con el resto de los Quendy y era respetada tanto por hombres como por elfos, y los propios Quendy la admiraban, porque llego a convertirse en la mejor. Sin embargo Elrond su padre se negó a que el resto del reino supiera que su hija era una Quendy, puesto que la pondría en más peligro del que ya estaba, y por eso se la conoció como Lalaith (risa en Elfico) y solo los Quendy y sus padres conocían este secreto.

Gothmog era hijo de Sauron y Agarwaen (manchado de sangre en elfico). Había sido escogido como heredero puesto que era el más poderoso y el único que había logrado controlar el anillo de poder. Aún así, debido a que aún era muy joven, seguía las órdenes del Rey Brujo (Capitán de los jinetes negros) y quedaba en segundo al mando de los Nazgul.

Era de cabellos claros y ojos azul intensos, pero fríos. Recordaba más a un elfo que a un Balrog. A pesar de ser muy hábil con la espada y con la magia, no solía participar en las batallas propiamente dichas. La función de Gothmog era más bien de estratega. Solía planear los ataques. Había sido criado para eso, sin ningún tipo de diversión. Sus actos eran precisos y correctos, sin errores, y su mirada era el terror de sus soldados y sus enemigos. Sin embargo nunca actuaba bajo cólera o con ira. Siempre estaba calmado, lo cual lo hacía parecer más horrible.

"_Pon tu fe en lo que tu más creas_

_Dos mundos un destino"_

En la época actual

Shaoran estaba en las barras paralelas cuando llamaron a la puerta. Instantes después entraban Eriol acompañado de Tomoyo y Sakura.

- Bien, Shaoran- dijeron ambas al ver a Shaoran hacer una salida con perfección.

- Buenos días – dijo él – Les presento a Sara, es la entrenadora de la universidad, aunque nos da clases particulares aquí. Creo que ya conocen al profesor Neitan- dijo señalando al profesor y la entrenadora que se encontraban practicando artes marciales. Ambos se detuvieron unos instantes para saludar.

- Esto es genial- dijo Sakura mirando el gimnasio con todos los aparatos- Necesito entrenar.

- Lo que necesitas es inscribirte en una universidad- dijo Tomoyo- no vas a perder clases todo un año. ¿Por qué no me dejas que te pague…

-Ni lo menciones, ya gastas mucho dinero en mí.

- Bueno, Sara es entrenadora de la universidad, tal vez podría conseguirte una beca por gimnasia- dijo Eriol

- HA NO, Eriol, no me metas en esas cosas- dijo Sara

- No, de verdad, es muy buena- dijo Shaoran

Sara lo pensó unos instantes- Bueno, veamos que tal eres y veremos.

- Bueno, pero no puedo hacerlo con esta ropa.

- Puede usar la ropa de Kate, supongo que te servirá- dijo el profesor

15 minutos después Sakura llego con traje de gimnasta. Shaoran desvió la vista, como lo haría alguien que esta a dieta si le presentaran una torta de chocolate, lo que hizo que Tomoyo y Eriol se miraran con preocupación.

-¿Quieres empezar con tu especialidad?- pregunto Sara

- Bueno, eso seria la barra de equilibrio- respondió Sakura

- Adelante

Cinco minutos después Sara gritaba entusiasmada

- Si logramos que te den una beca tenemos oportunidad de ganar los universitarios este año. Tal vez vayamos a los nacionales, y quien sabe quizás a los mundiales, y…

- Creo que ya no tienes porque preocuparte- dijo Eriol mirando con vergüenza a Sara.

Al día siguiente

- ¿y Bien? ¿Lista?- dijo Shaoran al ver salir a Sakura de la oficina de rectores.

- Aja. Tengo una beca por un año para estudiar comunicación social siempre que represente a la universidad en las competencias de gimnasia. Aunque me siento como si traicionara a mi país.

- Estas haciéndolo para salvar vidas, no lo haces por gusto

- ¿Le digo eso a mis compañeros?- pregunto Sakura con sarcasmo

-¿Y que hará tu hermano mientras tanto?- Pregunto Shaoran

-Regresara a Tomoeda con Yukito y Kero.

-Que lastima- dijo Shaoran con tristeza actuada

-La hipocresía no es uno de tus defectos así que no insistas- dijo Sakura mirándolo con reproche

En eso llego Tomoyo

-¿Ya te inscribiste Sakura?

-Si, todo bien.

- MUCHACHOS, SHAORAN ANDA CON DOS CHICAS- Grito un chico, lo que provoco que Sakura y Tomoyo se miraran interrogativa y que a Shaoran le resbalara una gota de sudor. Segundos después estaban varios chicos alrededor de ellos discutiendo en voz alta.

-¿Quiénes son tus amigas?- dijo uno

- Porque, es obvio que son amigas- dijo otro

- Shaoran, no nos vas a presentar

- Pues están muy lindas

-BASTA- dijo Sakura. Todos los chicos callaron y la miraron

-Gracias- dijo ella sonriendo- les molestaría explicar que pasa aquí.

-Pues nada, nos preguntábamos quienes eran estas encantadoras damas y esperábamos que Shaoran nos presentara.

- Mi nombre es Sakura Quinomoto y ella es Tomoyo Daydoyi

- Nosotros somos Aldo, Javier, Jonathan y yo Michael

-Un placer- dijo Sakura algo asombrada de la confianza con que la trataban esos muchachos.

-Calma, clama chicos- dijo Shaoran que había notado esto- ellas vienen de Japón donde la gente es más _respetuosa_, no están acostumbradas a su forma de ser.

- Pues las acostumbramos- rió Javier

-Sí, al fin y al cabo, a ti no te importa ¿Verdad?- dijo Jonathan

-Sí, tu no las usas- dijo Michael rodeando a Sakura con el brazo. Lo siguiente que paso fue muy rápido. Shaoran le dirigió un derechazo a Michael que quedo tumbado en el piso. Las risas pararon para dar paso a miradas de asombro

-No las trates como si fueran unas cualquieras, ya se los dije- dijo Shaoran con calma, pues ya su enojo había desaparecido, y le ofreció la mano a Michael.

- Nunca te hubiera creído capaz- dijo Michael, pero no parecía enojado. En realidad sonreía, a pesar de no poder abrir el ojo, y dejo que Shaoran lo ayudara a levantarse

-Lo lamentamos señoritas- dijo

- Está bien – dijo Tomoyo, puesto que Sakura solo miraba a Shaoran. Jamás lo había visto golpear a alguien así.

- Nos vemos en la cancha después- dijo Aldo mientras se despedían.

Los muchachos se alejaron y vieron a Eriol acercarse.

-Le dejaste un morado a Michael

- Se lo merece- dijo Shaoran- insulto a Sakura y Tomoyo

-¿Quieres que le de uno de tu parte?- dijo Eriol dirigiéndose a Tomoyo- Porque estoy seguro de que el otro era defendiendo a Sakura

-ERIOL-Gritaron Sakura y Shaoran

-Yo solo digo un hecho

- Por cierto, a que se refería ese joven cuando dijo que "tu no las usas"

Shaoran no respondió sino que enrojeció apenado y evidentemente molesto.

Eriol rompió a reír, lo que dejo a las chicas aún más intrigadas

-Todos los que estudiaron con nosotros en secundaria creen que Shaoran es Gay- dijo Eriol, lo que hizo que shaoran desviara la vista y apretara los puños enrojeciendo aún más si es posible.

-¿QUEEEE?- grito Sakura- pero ¿De donde sacaron esa idea?

- Vamos, tú, yo y Tomoyo sabemos que el Shaoran no es gay, porque está loquito por ti.

-ERIOL- volvieron a gritar Sakura y Shaoran

-Si, perdón, ya, ya, ya. Como sea, debes admitir que para los demás él pasa por eso

-Pero ¿Por qué?- pregunto Tomoyo que tampoco entendía

- Vamos: guapo, inteligente, bien vestido, respetuoso, y a pesar de ser perseguido por la mitad de las mujeres de la ciudad, jamás se fija en ellas. Además estudia Arte ¿Qué pensarías tú?

-Que esta enamorado- dijo Tomoyo riendo

-Tomoyo- dijo Sakura

-Okey, ya que estamos en eso- dijo Shaoran- se acabaron las alusiones al "nosotros", ¿entendido?

-No hasta que nos expliquéis que pasa-dijo Eriol retando a Shaoran

-Pues esperad sentados- dijo Shaoran con terquedad

-Por favor, Eriol, Tomoyo- suplico Sakura

- Esta bien, pero solo porque vosotros lo pedís

-Gracias- dijo Sakura abrazándolos a ambos.

-Shaoran se va a poner celoso- dijo Eriol, lo que le mereció un golpe en la cabeza.

Continuara…

Notas de la autora

Descripciones de los personajes:

Sakura: Ya la conocen

Selene y Kimberly: Cuando Sakura se disfraza adquiere la apariencia que tenía cuando era Selene, es decir, cabellos negros, ojos negros y tez pálida. Usa ademas una túnica blanca con caracteres elficos bordados en plata.

Shaoran: Ya lo conocen

Gothmog y Jack: Cuando Shaoran se disfraza adquiere la apariencia que tenía cuando era Gothmog, es decir, catire, de ojos azules y un estilo más bien elfico. Usa el mismo vestuario que de niño aunque menos infantil.

Importante: Cuando ellos viajaron a la tierra media pierden sus poderes y por lo tanto no pueden disfrazarse y se ven tal y como los conocen.

De ahora en adelante cada capitulo estará conformado por dos partes: en el año 3434 de la segunda edad y en la época actual. El titulo de la historia se basa en la historia de la época actual.

DATOS PARA LOS AMANTES DE TOLKIEN:

Arwen, Elladan y Elrohir no nacieron sino hasta la tercera edad (la tercera edad comienza con la caída de Sauron y la perdida del anillo). Aquí yo los pongo como que nacieron mucho antes.

El año 3434 de la segunda edad es el año cuando empieza el sitio de Barad-dur (la fortaleza de Sauron) y se vence a Sauron en 3441, último año de la segunda edad.

Agarwaen (manchado de sangre) es en realidad el nombre que se dio Turín al llegar a Nargothrond (las tierras de Sauron)

Lalaith (risa), es en realidad hija de Hurín y Morwen que murió en la infancia.

Los elfos negros son los elfos que se negaron a unirse a la marcha al oeste, es decir, a cruzar el gran mar.

Todo lo anterior sale en el Silmarillion de Tolkien

La frase al final es de Phil Collins, de la canción Dos mundos de tarzán.

Si desean enviar quejas o críticas, envíenlas a lunaticaarwenyahoo.es

**CAPITULO VII: LA MANIACO DEPRESIVA**

Año 3434 de la segunda edad.

Sauron sabía que alguno de los anillos era portado por alguno de los altos elfos. Siendo Elrond uno de los principales Sauron pensó que una de las mejores formas de obtener alguno era coaccionándolos a entregarlo. Tal vez a cambio de alguno de sus hijos. Arwen no era opción, estaba demasiado protegida. Los hijos eran guerreros, podrían intentar escapar. Pero Selene era vulnerable, siempre escapándose de sus guardianes.

Fue así como Selene fue emboscada mientras se dedicaba a recoger las flores que usaba para hacerle guirnaldas a su hermana, y fue llevada a Mordor, las tierras de Sauron.

Fue tratada con bastante respeto, puesto que era un rehén, y fue encerrada en un calabozo normal con dos guardianes. "Demasiado sencillo" pensó Selene. Con un hechizo abrió la puerta y derroto a sus guardianes a pesar de que éstos estaban armados y ella no.

Podía caminar silenciosamente, pero su vestido elfico blanco llamaba demasiado la atención. Fue así como Gothmog la vio y siguiéndola durante unos segundos, le coloco un cuchillo en el cuello mientras la agarraba por la cintura desde la espalda.

-Yo que tu no me movería- dijo él

-Pero no eres yo- dijo Selene quien le propino un codazo en el estomago, por lo que Gothmog, que no estaba preparado para semejante ataque, la soltó dándole oportunidad de que ella con una patada le quitar el cuchillo. Esto hizo que Gothmog sonriera de placer. Le gustaban los retos. Se quito el cinturón con su espada para estar al mismo nivel de Selene. Ella sonrió esta vez. Si hubiesen sabido contra quien peleaban, ninguno hubiera sonreído, pero ambos usaban cascos en las batallas y solo por los emblemas se reconocerían.

Selene no solía atacar primero, pero al ver que su contrincante dudaba, inicio la pelea. Ambos tenían buenos estilos. Los golpes de Selene eran menos fuertes y efectivos, pero su agilidad era superior a la de Gothmog. Sin embargo, él logro dominarla, puesto que tenía más técnica y con una llave volvieron a la misma posición anterior pero sin el cuchillo y Selene con un brazo en la espalda.

-Eres buena, pero no lo suficiente. Camina

Derrotada por un soldado, Selene no podía creerlo

-Mira lo que encontré corriendo por el pasillo- dijo Gothmog en Balrog empujando a Selene de manera que cayera de rodillas ante Sauron

-Vaya, es más dura de lo que parece- dijo Sauron

-Gracias- dijo ella en lengua común, puesto de que a pesar de que podía entender Balrog no se atrevía a mencionarlo.

Esto solo asombro más a Sauron- Creo que te he subestimado

-Ni que lo digas, Padre. Me dio bastantes problemas- dijo Gothmog

Así que ese era Gothmog, el hijo de Sauron "Con razón" pensó Selene poniendo los ojos en blanco "nunca lo hubiera imaginado. Es muy lindo para ser un balrog. Es mas, parece más elfo que yo".

-Tal vez deberíamos encerrarla en el laberinto, en tu habitación. Así no habrá riesgo de que se escape- Dijo Sauron. Gothmog no pareció estar muy de acuerdo con la decisión. Arrugo el ceño, pero no dijo nada

-¿Porqué me habéis hecho prisionera?- pregunto Selene

-Se que alguien de tu familia tiene uno de los silmarilins (anillos) simplemente pretendo canjearte

Selene rió, pero el efecto que causo en Sauron no fue nada reconfortante, mas bien hiriente- Mi familia sabe que prefiero morir a que ellos entreguen el anillo

-Tal vez, pero está dispuesta tu familia a perderte- Selene no supo responder- Eso pensé- dijo Saurón- Llévatela y vigílala.

_Oye alguien esta llamando_

_Dos mundos un destino_

_Te guiara tu corazón_

_Y decidirá por ti._

En la época actual

-¿Vienes?- Pregunto Shaoran a Sakura. Acababan de salir de su primera clase y una de las pocas que veían juntos "lenguaje y comunicación".

-No, tengo cita con el psicólogo- respondió Sakura

-¿Tienes cita con Neitan?- pregunto Shaoran asombrado

-¿Neitan es el psicólogo? Genial – dijo Sakura con ironía

-¿Por qué tiene que ir con él?

-Porque soy maniaco depresivo- dijo Sakura con toda la tranquilidad del mundo.

-¿Tu eres maniaco depresiva? ¿Es una broma?- dijo Shaoran riendo, lo que hizo que varios jóvenes voltearan a verlo asombrados

-¿Cómo puedes burlarte de mí?- dijo Sakura con llanto sobre actuado.

-No, en serio ¿Por qué vas al psicólogo?

- Lo digo en serio, soy maniaco depresivo, lo dice mi expediente.

-Pero- dijo Shaoran extrañado- tu siempre estas alegre

-Eso no es cierto, y tú lo sabes- dijo Sakura

-Si, pero, ¿Alguien más lo sabe?- pregunto él

-No, pero de todas maneras, no tiene que ver con eso. Tiene que ver con el hecho de haber tratado de suicidarme a los 15 años.

Shaoran se detuvo en seco, solo para observar la cara de Sakura, para saber si estaba volviendo a bromear.

-Fue el 20 de octubre- dijo Sakura, como si eso le fuera a quitar sus dudas y así fue porque Shaoran se tranquilizo y asintió.

-Me consiguieron desangrándome sobre unos plásticos que había puesto para no manchar el piso y supusieron que se trataba de alguna especie de ritual satánico masoquista. Estuvieron a punto de quitarle la custodia a mi hermano.

-Supongo que habrás tenido más cuidado después- dijo él

-Si, pero aun así, sigo siendo la chica que trato de suicidarse

-Bien, es aquí, espero que te vaya bien- dijo Shaoran parando al lado de una oficina.

-Lo dudo- dijo Sakura, le sonrió como despedida y se adentro en la oficina del profesor Neitan- Buenos días- saludo.

-Sakura, buenos días, siéntate por favor

-Gracias- dijo ella

-Parece que te llevas muy bien con Shaoran- dijo él para iniciar la conversación

-Aja-

-¿Lo conoces bien?- preguntó

-Bastante bien, sí- dijo sonriéndose a sí misma.

- Eso es bueno. Puedes creer que he vivido con el casi 7 años y todavía no se como le gusta el café, y no es por falta de preguntarle

-Negro, no muy fuerte, con nada o casi nada de azúcar- dijo Sakura tranquilamente

Neitan observo a Sakura con asombro, la cual solo sonrió y se encogió de hombros.

-Bien, he avanzado algo. Sabes, note que Shaoran también anda con guantes ¿Y eso?- dijo Neitan señalando las manos de Sakura

-¿Esto?- dijo Sakura levantando sus manos enguantadas- Oh, no , no es nada, una nueva moda de Japón.

-Extraña moda- dijo Neitan desviando la vista de Sakura para posarla en el expediente que tenía enfrente- Parece ser que tiene que tener dos sesiones psicológicas a la semana, según me dice el reporte. Veamos que dice tu expediente.

-¿No lo ha leído?- pregunto Sakura perpleja

-No, no me gusta hacerme ideas de mis pacientes. Prefiero leer su expediente con ellos.

-Muy buena idea- admitió Sakura

- Bien, veamos- el Profesor observo el expediente- dice que trataste de suicidarte.

-Supuestamente- dijo simplemente Sakura

-No pareces la persona que trate de suicidarse, ¿Porque no me hablas un poco de esto?

-Jamás he dicho que trate de suicidarme. Debería leer el reporte.

Neitan fijo su mirada en los ojos de Sakura y ella le sostuvo la mirada. Finalmente Neitan bajo la vista para leer el reporte.

-No parece muy concreto. Sakura ¿Qué fue lo que sucedió ese día?

-Nada, absolutamente nada- dijo Sakura con obstinación.

- bien, es normal que no confíes en mí, después de todo es nuestra primera sesión. Te molestaría si observo las heridas.

- No, por supuesto que no- dijo Sakura

Neitan guió a Sakura hasta el consultorio donde se saco la camisa dejando ver varias cicatrices. Una de un cuchillo en el abdomen lateral derecho. Otra en el hombro izquierdo. El resto eran pequeñas cortadas y golpes de lo que parecía ser latigazos.

Al profesor se le partió el corazón. Como alguien pudo haberle hecho esto a una niña, puesto que era obvio que ella no podía haberse hecho ese daño ¿O sí? Pero había demasiadas inconsistencias. El plástico, las vendas y material antiséptico encontrados en la habitación. El calendario marcado con esa fecha. La chica había cancelado todas sus obligaciones de ese día. Todo indicaba una ceremonia más bien pero ¿Lo hizo ella sola? ¿Porque lo haría?

-¿Qué me dices de tu insomnio?- preguntó

-Que si tuviera las pesadillas que yo tengo tampoco dormiría- dijo Sakura con una serenidad que alarmaba

- Hay pastillas para eliminar los sueños. Puedo recetarte unas- dijo el profesor

-No, creo que no. Además, no necesito dormir más.

-Bien, no puedo obligarte a tomártelas tampoco, pero todo el mundo necesita dormir más de dos horas- Sakura no dijo nada, por lo que él se resigno- Bien, creo que es suficiente por hoy. Puedes irte.

- Genial, gracias- y se coloco la camisa y ya se iba a ir cuando volteo y dijo- ¿Profesor?

-¿Sí?

- hay cosas que es mejor no psicoanalizar- y diciendo esto salio de la habitación dejando al profesor intrigado.

Continuara…

Notas de la autora

Esta historia esta basada en la serie Sakura Card Captor, el libro el señor de los anillos y el Sinmarillion (de Tolkien)

Vuelvo a recordar que Arwen, Elladan y Elrohir no nacieron sino hasta la tercera edad (la tercera edad comienza con la caída de Sauron y la perdida del anillo). Aquí yo los pongo como que nacieron mucho antes.

El año 3434 de la segunda edad es el año cuando empieza el sitio de Barad-dur (la fortaleza de Sauron) y se vence a Sauron en 3441 de la segunda edad.

La frase al final es de Phil Collins, de la canción Dos mundos de tarzán

Las heridas de Sakura serán explicadas en otros capítulos, por ahora solo les quiero recordar o decir (para los que no lo saben) que las heridas hechas por un jinete negro o cualquier otros sirviente cercano de Sauron jamás se curan y de hecho, reaccionan ante la cercanía de ellos con dolor (recuerden que Sakura jamás se lastimo el brazo izquierdo y sin embargo no podía moverlo) y que las heridas hechas en la lucha contra el señor oscuro, se vuelven a abrir en las fechas en que fueron hechas las más terribles de ellas.

Diablos, la cosa se está poniendo peluda. Pero bueno, ya empecé, ahora tengo que terminarla

Si quieren enviar comentarios, envíelos a lunaticaarwenyahoo.es

**CAPITULO VIII: LOS TRES ANILLOS**

AÑO 3434

Lo primero que sombro a Selene fue la habitación de su captor. Era muy fría y oscura, sí, pero estaba increíblemente ordenado. Incluso tenía buen gusto.

-¿Duermes aquí?- pregunto Selene al ver la cama

-No, aquí trabajo. Solo duermo aquí en las tardes- dijo Gothmog con sequedad

Selene se tiro en la cama con confianza y brinco un poco en ella

-No esta mal- comento- aunque creo que pasare algo de frío

Gothmog se dirigió hacia el armario, abrió la última gaveta y saco una cobija negra y se la ofreció a Selene. Ella se asombro del gesto, pero tomo la cobija y sonrió ante la amabilidad del Balrog- gracias- dijo

Él la miro perplejo- ¿Por qué sonríes, eres prisionera de guerra.

-Sonrió para agradecer tu amabilidad. Además no lo puedo evitar. Me gusta sonreír

Él la miro poco convencido – No revises mis cosas o lo lamentaras- dijo con voz profunda y mirada dura que Selene sostuvo con decisión. Finalmente él la dejo sola. No valía la pena vigilarla, no había forma de hallar una salida en el laberinto y no podía cortarlo aunque supiera magia, puesto que había sido creado con el poder del anillo único.

"Extraño, realmente Extraño"- pensó Selene

"_Suaves huellas dejas en la arena_

_dos mundos un destino_

_Te guiará _

_Tu corazón_

_Y decidirá por ti"_

Época actual

-Me fastidia que me miren con condescendencia- dijo Sakura colando su almuerzo al lado de Shaoran, enfrente de Tomoyo.

-¿No te fue bien en la sesión?- pregunto Tomoyo

- Por supuesto que no- dijo Sakura. Parecía algo molesta- ¿como esperan entender algo en lo que ni siquiera creen?

-Si te refieres a la magia, Neitan lo cree- dijo Shaoran

-¿En serio?- pregunto Tomoyo. Parecía que finalmente se iba a enterar de algo de estos dos.

-Sí, es uno de los quendy

-¿El tal Aerandir?- pregunto Tomoyo

-No, ese es Tonny. El profesor es Feanaro- dijo Sakura

-Entonces ¿Por qué no le explicas la situación?- pregunto Tomoyo

-No me gusta hablar de eso. Sino, ya te lo habría contado ¿no?- dijo Sakura.

Tomoyo se resigno.

-Sabes, creo que Annael esta buscando algo.

-¿Por qué lo dices?- pregunto Sakura

-¿Por qué siempre aparece en joyerías?- pregunto Shaoran- tiene que haber una razón. Deben estar buscando algún anillo mágico. Además, no es mucha casualidad que los jinetes hayan resurgido justo en esta época, la época donde renacieron los Quendy, supuestamente protectores de los tres anillos elficos.

-¿Estas diciendo que están buscando los tres anillos? ¿Después de tanto tiempo? Vaya que son persistentes.

- Pues aún me cuesta creer que la historia del señor de los anillos sea real- dijo Tomoyo, que se sentía algo fuera de la conversación.

-¿hablan de mi libro favorito?- pregunto Tonny sentándose al lado de Sakura- no les molesta que los acompañe un profesor, ¿verdad?

-No, no hay problema- dijo Sakura

-¿Tu libro favorito es el señor de los anillos?-pregunto Tomoyo

-Si, es increíble ¿no? Oye, me dijeron que estuviste en el ataque a la joyería de ayer. Debió ser increíble ver a esos héroes pelear ¿No?

- Si, bueno, más o menos- dijo Sakura

-Debe ser increíble ser un héroe así, ¿No crees Shaoran?- pregunto Tonny orgulloso de sí mismo. Pero Shaoran no dijo nada

- Te parecerá divertido hasta que alguien muera o salga lastimado, entonces desearas jamás haberte envuelto en eso- dijo Sakura con seriedad

- Huy, que fúnebre, no tienes que ser tan pesimista. Además los buenos siempre ganan.

- Solo en las películas- puntualizo Sakura.

- Hablemos de otra cosa ¿Sí?- dijo Shaoran a quien empezaba hartarle la conversación- ¿Saben que estamos montando una obra? También los de comunicación social van a participar

-¿En serio?- dijo Sakura con emoción- ¿Qué clase de obra?

-Creo que es The Moulin Rouge

- ¿Vas a tratar de participar Sakura?- pregunto Tomoyo- Los de Diseño de modas vamos a encargarnos del vestuario.

-Eso, será la mejor obra que jamás haya montado la universidad- dijo Tonny

- Tal vez haga alguna audición- dijo Sakura ilusionada- Tal vez podría ser la actriz principal. ¿Qué tal tú Shaoran?

-Como estoy viendo teatro, tengo que participar obligatoriamente, aunque sea de extra – dijo Shaoran no muy emocionado con la idea.

Más tarde…

-Así que crees que los jinetes están buscando los tres anillos aquí – dijo Kate

-Sí, y siendo ustedes los quendy podrían ubicarlos con más facilidad que ellos y ponerlos a resguardo ¿No?- dijo Shaoran

Se encontraban en lo que parecía una sala donde varias pantallas monitoreaban la ciudad y en cuyo centro se encontraba una mesa redonda rodeada de cuatro sillas.

-La idea no es mala- dijo el profesor Neitan- el problema es que tenemos dificultades para recordar como solíamos hacer magia. No estoy seguro de saber como encontrar el anillo de fuego.

- Yo menos- se apresuro a decir Kate- Llevo un año tratando de hacerme a la idea de este rollo.

-Tal vez…- dijo Shaoran más para si mismo que para los demás. Salio de la sala corriendo y regreso al cabo de unos minutos portando su tablero mágico, el que solía usar para rastrear cartas Clow.

-¿Qué es eso?- pregunto Tonny mirando el tablero

-Es un tablero antiguo. Lo herede de mi madre. Usualmente lo utilizo para localizar magia.

- ¿Así fue como descubriste que éramos magos?- pregunto el profesor Neitan

-No, sabía que erais magos antes de que ustedes lo supieran siquiera-

-Que bonito, menos mal que el balrog esta de nuestro lado porque sino ya nos hubiera matado- dijo Tonny

-Lo que pasa es que yo recuerdo más que ustedes, aunque preferiría no recordar nada- dijo Shaoran con algo de enojo.

-Bien, pero volviendo al problema ¿Crees que con ese tablero podemos localizar a los dueños de los anillos?- pregunto Kate

-Tal vez. No lo se. De todas maneras, supongo que cada uno tendrá que encontrar un conjuro para usarlo específicamente para hallar sus respectivos anillos

-Demasiado complicado para mi gusto- dijo Tonny

-Por supuesto, es que nunca quieres utilizar la cabeza- dijo Kate con burla

-AH sí, pues voy a demostrarte que soy mejor que tú- dijo Tonny enojado. Tomo el tablero en sus manos y dijo –Tablero mágico, llévame a Nenya, el anillo de agua, el anillo de diamante. Yo, su guardián, Aerandir, Vagabundo del mar, te lo ordeno.

Del tablero surgió una luz que se proyecto hacia la pared oeste de la habitación.

-Vaya, hasta que finalmente hiciste algo bueno- dijo Kate con sarcasmo

-Tu lo que tienes es envidia de mi físico y mi cultura-Dijo Tonny con pretensión

-Basta, basta. Bien, ya es algo por donde empezar. Mañana saldremos en busca del portador de Nenya, al anillo de agua- dijo el Profesor.

-Mañana son las audiciones para la obra- dijo Shaoran.

-Nosotros nos adelantaremos. Después te enviaremos nuestra localización si tenemos problemas

- bien- dijo Shaoran. Salio de la sala y subió a su cuarto. Tomo el teléfono marco memoria 1 – Alo… Sakura… Sí… Tenemos una pista sobre el anillo de diamante… Sí, el de Galadriel… Bien… Hasta mañana.

Continuara…

Notas de la autora

Esta historia esta basada en la serie Sakura Card Captor, el libro el señor de los anillosy el Sinmarillion (de Tolkien)

El año 3434 de la segunda edad es el año cuando empieza el sitio de Barad-dur (la fortaleza de Sauron) y se vence a Sauron en 3441 de la segunda edad.

La frase al final es de Phil Collins, de la canción Dos mundos de tarzán

La obra que van a hacer es el molino Rojo, según la ultima película, claro que no va ha ser un musical.

Si desean enviar comentarios enviar a Lunaticaarwenyahoo.es

**CAPITULO IX: MENYA EL ANILLO DE AGUA**

AÑO 3434 DE LA SEGUNDA EDAD

-Grrrrrr- refunfuño Gothmog entrando con furia a la habitación- me fastidia que haga eso- se sentó en su escritorio y se calmo observando un plano de las zonas de batalla.

-¿Te encuentras bien?- pregunto Selene con precaución.

-No- gruño sin mirarla

-¿No quieres hablar de ello? A veces te sientes mejor si simplemente lo dices

-¿Qué diablos de importa? Soy tu enemigo- dijo Gothmog exasperado

- No me gusta ver a la gente enojada- dijo Selene sonriendo

Esa sonrisa. Como le molestaba esa sonrisa- Nada- dijo Gothmog con terquedad- niñerías mías.

-¿Te peleaste con tu padre?- pregunto Selene

Finalmente Gothmog giro para verla directamente -¿Cómo lo sabes?- pregunto intrigado

-Siempre reacciono así después de una pelea con mi padre- Ella espero a que él agregara algo-¿Y bien? ¿Qué paso?- pregunto al ver que él no se decidía a hablar.

-Nada. Evite que los soldados mataran a un grupo de niños. El dice que no debo mostrar misericordia, pero son solo unos niños ¿Por qué le importa tanto?

Selene lo miro con renovado respeto- gracias- le dijo

-¿Por qué?- pregunto él

-Gracias de parte de esos niños

-¿Porqué? ¿Qué te importan esos niños? ¿Ni siquiera eran de tu raza?

- Te gustaría que alguien te hubiera matado sin razón aparente

- no, pero…

- A mi tampoco, entonces no quiero que nadie pase por eso, no importa de que raza sea.

-Mientes, te encantaría que alguien entrara por esa puerta y me matara

- Matar, no. Dejarte inconsciente, tal vez- dijo ella riendo

- Es una guerra. La gente muere.

-Sí, pero nosotros no iniciamos esta guerra. Nos defendemos. Nosotros no vamos a sus ciudades y matamos a sus niños. Nos defendemos- dijo Selene con paciencia. Entonces vio una sombra de duda en los ojos de Gothmog que duro solo unos instantes.

- No sabes lo que dices mujer- dijo Gothmog volviendo a concentrarse en los planos

-De todas maneras, gracias- dijo Selene

"_La jungla cubrirá tu ser_

_Solo amor podría entrar"_

EPOCA ACTUAL

- Creo que deberías hacer la audición para el papel principal- dijo Eriol

-¿Por qué?- pregunto Shaoran que caminaba junto a él en dirección al auditórium

-Te queda bien el papel de romántico empedernido

-Ay, ya decía yo que Eriol se iba a contagiar de éste- dijo Michael señalando a Shaoran con la cabeza

-¿Quieres dejarte de esas?- se quejo Shaoran

-De todas maneras creo que él tiene razón, deberías ser el actor principal- dijo Michael

- Ya veremos-fue lo único que dijo Shaoran

MÁS TARDE

- Así no vamos a poder ver nada- dijo Sakura tratando de mirar la cartelera por encima de las muchas cabezas que se amontonaban alrededor.

-Vale, vale- dijo Shaoran abriéndose paso entre la multitud- PERMISO, PERMISO

Finalmente Sakura, Shaoran, Tomoyo y Eriol llegaron a la cartelera

-A ver- dijo Eriol mirando- yo primero, me estoy perdiendo una clase de anatomía para ver esto

-Hay que ver que eres irresponsable- dijo Tomoyo a modo de regaño.

-NO PUEDE SER- grito Eriol

-¿QUË?- Gritaron los demás amontonándose encima de él.

-Shaoran tiene el papel principal y Beth Levin el de la actriz principal. Sakura quedo como su suplente- dijo Eriol

-Bueno, la chica era muy buena- admitió Sakura

-¿Querías actuar de prostituta? Que pensaría tu hermano de eso- dijo Tomoyo riendo

-Mejor de ese modo- dijo Shaoran

- ¿Por qué? Ahora besaras a Beth en vez de a Sakura- pregunto Eriol

-Precisamente Eriol- dijo Shaoran- Precisamente.

En esos instantes, un poco más lejos

- ¿Un bosque? Más bien parece un pantano. ¿Por qué no puede estar el anillo en un lugar más limpio?-dijo Kate

-No seas quisquillosa. En nuestra época esto era lo único que había- dijo el Profesor

- Gracias a Díos que me mataron y reviví aquí- Dijo Kate

-Estoy seguro de que no pensabas eso cuando te mataron- dijo Tonny guiando al equipo a través de la espesura, siguiendo una línea azul que les indicaba el camino.

Un pitido rompió el silencio del bosque sobresaltando a nuestros amigos. Tonny tomo su comunicador.

-¿Sí?- dijo

-¿Dónde están?- pregunto la voz de Shaoran

-En el bosque de Brest. Si vienes tráeme un impermeable y unas botas ¿Quieres?

-¿El bosque de Brest? ¡¡¡ Eso es en Francia!

- Veo que sabes bastante de geografía, yo ni pendiente. ¿qué quieres que haga? Toma una maldita nave y vente para acá.

-Estén pendientes, es probable que los ataquen

-¿A que te refieres?- pregunto Tonny

-Después les explico. Voy en camino

-¿Qué opinan?- pregunto Tonny guardando el comunicador

-Que es mejor no correr riesgos- dijo el profesor sacando una llave de su bolsillo. Tonny y Kate también lo hicieron

-Llave que guardas los poderes de Narya muestra tu verdadera forma ante Feanáro, quien acepto la misión contigo… libérate- dijo el profesor

El cuerpo del profesor se volvió mucho más joven, sus ojos grises se volvieron color miel al igual que su cabellera que se alargo un poco. Sus ropas cambiaron para mostrar una especie de túnica color rojo fuego. Su báculo, muy ornamentado y un poco más largo que él, estaba coronado con lo que parecía ser una llama de fuego que bailaba con el aire.

-Llave que guardas los poderes de Nenya muestra tu verdadera forma ante Aerandir quien acepto la misión contigo… libérate- dijo Tonny

La contextura de Tonny no cambio mucho, pero sus rasgos se volvieron más duros y sus ojos tomaron un color negro muy profundo. Sus ropas consistían en un pantalón de tela azul oscuro y una camisa manga larga holgada color blanco. Su báculo, mucho más simple que el del profesor, estaba coronado por varias burbujas de agua que se mantenía en forma circular gracias a la magia.

-Llave que guardas los poderes de Vilya muestra tu verdadera forma ante Wilwarin quien acepto la misión contigo…libérate- dijo Kate

El cabello de Kate creció considerablemente tomando un color muy claro, casi blanco y sus facciones se volvieron mucho más delicadas. Lucia una hermosa túnica azul pálido que llevaba encima de unas ropas muy parecidas a las de Aerandir. Su báculo era corto, del tamaño de un cetro, adornado con dos alas de mariposa en el tope.

-Cuidado ensucias tu túnica- dijo Aerandir con burla a Wilwarin y dando gracias a que las miradas no mataban.

-¿Adonde vas?- pregunto Sakura al ver salir a Shaoran apresuradamente de la universidad.

-Los muchachos están en el bosque de Brest. Parece que el anillo de diamante está ahí. Si es así, van a tener problemas.

-Lo siento, me perdí otra vez- dijo Sakura despistada

-¿Sabes cual es el bosque de Brest?

-Si, es lo que queda del bosque de Lothlorien, donde vivía mi abuela Galadriel la antigua portadora del anillo de diamante. No tiene nada de raro que el anillo siga allí.

-Sí, y todo el mundo sabe que ese bosque está encantado. Se dice que si cortas un árbol te partes un hueso, y dicen que se ven fantasmas por esas zonas. Si los jinetes oyeron acerca de eso, también pueden pensar como tú y buscar allí el anillo.

-Espera, ellos no saben que el anillo lo tenía Galadriel. Si nosotros lo sabemos es porque lo vimos cuando viajamos en el tiempo.

-Sí, pero en el libro de El Señor de los Anillos escribimos quien es el portador del anillo y dudo que ellos no lo hayan leído.

-ay, como pudimos ser tan descuidados. Teníamos que haber eliminado eso de la historia como lo hicimos con nosotros.

-No sabíamos que esto iba a pasar, además se supone que los anillos perderían todo su poder cuando el anillo único fuera destruido. Ahora lo que tenemos que hacer es evitar que caigan en sus manos- dijo Shaoran colocándose el casco para montar en su motocicleta.

-Voy contigo- dijo Sakura, dijo Sakura sentándose tras él.

Continuara…

Notas de la autora:

La equivalencia entre el bosque de Brest y Lothlorien es invención mía. Brest es una ciudad de Francia y lo de que tenga un bosque también es invención mía, en realidad no se si hay un bosque por esos lados.

La frase al final de la historia del año 3434 es de Phill collins, de la cancion Dos mundos de Tarzán

Para enviar comentarios: lunaticaarwenyahoo.es

**CAPITULO X: DAE**

AÑO 3434 DE LA SEGUNDA EDAD

…Luna quiere ser madre

y no encuentras querer

que te haga mujer

dime luna de plata

que pretendes hacer

con un niño de piel

hijo de la luna…

-¿Qué es eso?- pregunto Gothmog con curiosidad

-Eso, es una canción que me enseñaron- Respondió Selene

-Una canción ¿Cómo es eso?

-Bueno- dijo Selene sin saber bien que contestar- es… es cuando a una historia o un sentimiento, en ves de decirlo hablando lo hacer con ritmo, con música, ya sabes, cantándolo ¿No cantan en Mordor?

-Bueno, existe algo parecido, lo que los orcos gritan cuando trabajan, pero no se parece en nada a eso.

-Gracias a Eru, si cantara igual que un orco me suicidaría- dijo Selene riendo

La cara de Gothmog se relajo un poco -¿Cómo haces para reír tanto? Deberías estar enojada

-Reír es saludable, deberías intentar hacerlo alguna vez

-No río si no existe una buena razón- dijo él

-ah, ¿Es que ríes? ¿De verdad?- Selene se coloco delante de su cara y lo miro fijamente diciendo, como si tratara de hipnotizarlo – mírame, Mírame bien, tienes muchas ganas de reírte, te quieres reír- Nada, no funcionaba- Vamos, por fa, ríete, ríete ¿Tienes dientes en esa boca?

Finalmente Gothmog soltó una carcajada, y la risa fluyo por él invadiéndolo y relajándolo. Nunca había sentido nada parecido. Pronto su risa se unió a la de Selene que gritaba- Tienes dientes, lo he descubierto, sí, sí, sí.

-Tienes razón. Me siento mucho mejor. Gracias

-De nada- dijo Selene mirándolo con ternura, por lo que Gothmog se volteo para evitar su mirada

"_Lo que hagas tu hoy, lo haré también_

_Dime como es y aprenderé_

_Es razonable _

_Más no para mí"_

EPOCA ACTUAL

Antes de que se diera cuenta Jack (Shaoran catire o Gothmog para los que no lo sepan) se encontró tirado en el suelo con una lanza en el cuello. Una joven de cabellos castaños revueltos y vestida al estilo tarzán lo miraba con odio.

-Dayana, ¡no!- dijo Aerandir alejando la lanza del cuello de Jack- Jack es un amigo. Esta bien

-Es uno de ellos, puedo sentirlo- dijo Dayana tratando de quitar de en medio a Aerandir

-Sí, pero a ellos les fascinaría cortarme en pedacitos – dijo Jack levantándose

- Jack es parte del equipo, por extraño que parezca- dijo Feanáro volviendo a bajar la lanza de Dayana

- No confió en él- volvió a insistir Dayana

-Pues no lo hagas- dijo Jack sin preocuparse mucho

-Esta es Dayana, es la portadora del anillo de Agua- dijo Aerandir

-Podía haberlo imaginado- dijo Jack con sarcasmo

- Lo que no sabes es que a estado siendo perseguida por Dae mientras nosotros estábamos distraídos con Annael.

-Esperen- dijo Dayana tomando el brazo de Aerandir- esta en la zona noroeste del bosque- y diciendo esto se dirigió hacia allá

-ESPERA, no debes ir para allá- grito Aerandir

-No puedo permitir que destruya mis árboles- grito ella sin que ya pudiera vérsela en la espesura del bosque

-Rayos- dijo Aerandir corriendo tras ella seguido por Jack, Feanáro y Wilwarin.

Finalmente la alcanzaron. Dayana se había interpuesto entre los árboles y Dae, protegiéndolos con el poder del anillo. Los quendy y Jack se colocaron junto a ella.

- Vaya- dijo Dae con voz siseante. Era un joven moreno con ojos verdes y fríos. –pero si son los quendy y el traidor- una sonrisa maligna se formo en sus labios- Esto será un verdadero placer

-Necesitan cambiar de dialogo- dijo Jack haciendo aparecer su espada.

Un grito agudo que les helo el corazón se extendió por el bosque. Una ráfaga de energía abrió una vez más un portal, dejando aparecer varios Wargos (lobos)

-Siempre le encantaron los animales- dijo Jack encogiéndose los hombros ante la mirada de sus compañeros- Protejan a Dayana, yo me encargo de Dae- Dijo dirigiéndose a él con la espada en alto.

Una cruenta batalla se inicio. Wilwarin se coloco como defensa de Dayana alejando a los Wargos con ventarrones que partían de su báculo, mientras Feanaro y Aerandiar los eliminaban.

Jack, por su parte, parecía estar al mismo nivel que Dae, por lo que ninguno de los dos parecía que fuera a salir vencedor. Entonces, un wargo atacó a Jack por la espalda, lo que, por supuesto, lo distrajo, y dio oportunidad para que Dae le quitara la espada. Feanáro convirtió en cenizas al wargo, pero el daño ya estaba hecho. Jack se encontró indefenso ante el jinete.

-Creo que es hora de despedirse- dijo Dae cuando se proponía a atravesar a Jack con la espada, pero algo invisible se interpuso en su camino. Dae busco entre los árboles al creador del escudo.

Entre los árboles pudo una joven de cabellos y ojos color negro, vestida con una túnica blanca adornada con diferentes símbolos, elficos probablemente. En su mano portaba un báculo color rosa, un poco más alto que ella y que estaba coronado por una estrella.

Jack aprovecho su momento de distracción para tomar la espada del propio Dae y girarla clavándosela sin que él pudiera hacer nada.

Los quendy, que ya habían rechazado a los wargos observaron la escena.

Jack estaba de rodillas con las manos aún en la espada de Dae, que se encontraba de pie. Permanecieron un instante inmóviles hasta que finalmente el jinete y su espada se desvanecieron. Jack observo sus manos con detenimiento.

-¿Te encuentras bien?- pregunto Feanáro

-Si, claro- dijo Jack saliendo de su consternación- Estoy bien

-¿Qué fue lo que detuvo la espada de Dae?- pregunto Wilwarin

Jack miro hacia donde había estado kimberly (Sakura, Selene) pero ella ya no se encontraba allí –No lo se- dijo

-¿Seguro que estás bien?- pregunto Aerandir mirándolo con preocupación

- Bien- dijo levantándose- no fastidien tanto.

-supuestamente, los que matan a un jinete sufren la enfermedad negra. Quedan inconscientes y se hunden en su propia desesperación- dijo Aerandir

-¿Te parece que estoy inconsciente? Soy un jinete también, a mí no me afecta- Contesto Jack de manera molesta y tomando su espada se alejo.

- Perdóname la vida- llego a decir Aerandir antes de que se fuera.

- Vaya, jamás imagine ver a un jinete matar a otro jinete- dijo Dayana- ¿Cómo es que "Jack" o como sea se unió a ustedes?

- Pues, nosotros lo conocíamos desde niño y cuando recuperamos parte de nuestra memoria él mismo nos ofreció su ayuda. Eso fue hace como un año- dijo Aerandir

- ¿Lo conocéis desde niño? Pero como llego a esta época. Es decir, ustedes murieron y renacieron aquí porque erais importantes, pero él… a menos que sea… ¿Gothmog?- dijo Dayana como calculando las posibilidades- no, no podría ser, a menos que…

- No sabemos muy bien que paso, pero el renació en esta época. También tiene problemas para recordar su vida pasada, pero como nació en una familia de magos conoce magia desde niño. Ha sido de mucha ayuda en los entrenamientos- dijo Feanáro

- Como sea, lo conozco desde hace mucho tiempo, es algo reservado pero es incapaz de hacerle daño a una mosca- dijo Aerandir

- Si, pero siempre es bueno estar preparado por si a las moscas- dijo Wilwarin

-Lo que me recuerda que es mejor ponerte a salvo. Deberías venir con nosotros y…-Dijo Feanáro pero se detuvo al ver como Dayana movía negativamente la cabeza.

-No, no abandonare a mis árboles- dijo ella con autoridad

-Es tu última decisión- pregunto Aerandir

-Sí, de todas maneras Dae esta muerto, no creo que haya informado a nadie- respondió ella

-Bien, tomo este comunicador para que nos localices- dijo Feanáro entregándole el comunicador- y esta es nuestra dirección y teléfono. De todas maneras monitorearemos la zona.

-Bien, gracias- Dijo Dayana

-Nos volveremos a ver, lo prometo- dijo Aerandir normal con gallardía

-Déjate de comedias ¿quieres?- dijo Wilwarin arrastrándolo por el bosque

-Feanáro- dijo Dayana antes de que se fuera – Ella esta por ahí, y necesita ayuda, necesita que confíes en ella.

-¿Quién?- pregunto Feanáro intrigado

-Lo sabrás cuando la encuentres- Dijo Dayana, que se desvaneció ante la mirada del quendy de fuego.

Continuara…

Notas de la autora

Dae significa oscuridad en elfico.

Eru significa el único. Es el díos de los elfos, también se le llama Iluvatar.

La canción al principio de la historia del año 3434 es de Mecano, "Hijo de la luna"

La frase al final de la historia del año 3434 es de Phill collins, de la canción "Lo extraño que soy" de Tarzán

Comentarios enviarlos a lunaticaarwenyahoo.es

**CAPITULO XI: MORMEGIL**

AÑO 3434 DE LA SEGUNDA EDAD

-Baja los codos de la mesa- dijo por enésima vez Gothmog sin levantar la vista de lo que escribía en el escritorio- ¿No sabes las normas de etiqueta?

- En teoría sí, pero tengo dificultades con la práctica- dijo ella después de comer el bocado que tenía en la boca- al menos no hablo con la boca llena. ¿Qué haces de todas maneras?- dijo levantándose un poco para ver lo que escribía

-Hey, no veas- dijo, pero ya era tarde, Selene le había quitado el ¿Dibujo? Y era un dibujo muy bueno en realidad. Era un dibujo de Gondor, la ciudad de los hombres.

-Esta precioso ¿Tienes más?- dijo Selene

- Sí, pero no te los voy a enseñar. Y dame eso- dijo Gothmog tratando de arrebatarle el dibujo

-Entonces no te importa que me quede con éste

-Selene dame ese dibujo- dijo Gothmog, adoptando la expresión que solía asustar a sus vasallos. Pero Selene solo sonrió- ¿Es que no te intimido en lo absoluto? Mis soldados ya se hubieran arrodillado pidiendo clemencia.

-Sí, pero no te ven como yo. Ellos cuando te ven, ven a un superior enojado

- y ¿tu que ves?- inquirió él.

-Veo demasiada bondad en tus ojos como para temerte

Había cometido un error. Gothmog golpeo con la mano derecha la traquea de Selene, que se arrodillo perdiendo el aire y la voz momentáneamente.

-No te atrevas a volver a decir eso. Yo soy el hijo de Sauron. Señor de la oscuridad. Fuego y Sombras. Recuérdalo

-Lo siento- dijo Selene con la voz aún ronca- no fue mi intención insultarte, al contrario.

-¿Por qué diablos te disculpas? Eres uno de los altos elfos ¿Es que acaso no tienes orgullo?- dijo Gothmog exasperado.

-¿Orgullo?-La mirada de Selene perdió su amabilidad para dar paso a furia contenida- ¿Orgullo? ¿Cómo el de un rey que pone en peligro a su pueblo por orgullo? ¿Cómo el del que pierde a un amigo porque su orgullo le impidió disculparse? No importa de qué raza sea, una persona orgullosa es como un árbol que se enfrenta a la tormenta y termina derrumbándose y luego pudriéndose sin que nadie lo recuerde. Yo prefiero ser como la hierba que se inclina a favor del viento y se reproduce cubriéndolo todo sin ser jamás olvidado por el jardinero que se afanara en tratar de arrancarla. Pero también tengo algo de orgullo. Estoy orgullosa de lo que soy y eso es más de lo que TÚ, Señor de la Oscuridad, puedes decir.

Gothmog pudo observar como Selene le dirigía una mirada de reproche y luego salía de la habitación encerrándose en el baño.

¿Por que se sentía tan mal? Solo había estado allí una semana y ya le había trastornado la vida ¿Cómo alguien podía hacerlo dudar tanto?

Tomo el dibujo que Selene había dejado caer del enojo y tomo el lápiz. Después de dudar por unos instantes escribió "lo siento", dejo el dibujo en la mesa y salio de la habitación.

"_Se que hay tanto por aprender_

_Parece claro más no es verdad_

_Y puedo ver mi propia imagen_

_Descubriré cuan grande es mi futuro"_

EPOCA ACTUAL

Shaoran estaba acostado en la cama observando como giraba el ventilador.

-¿Estas bien?- dijo una voz

-últimamente he escuchado demasiado esa pregunta- respondió él fastidiado

- Sí, pero ahora te lo pregunto yo- dijo Sakura entrando por la ventana. Llevaba el báculo en la mano y se encontraba sentada en la carta de flote.

-¿ahora tu también entras a las habitaciones?- pregunto Shaoran

-Lo aprendí del mejor- dijo ella sonriendo- Entonces ¿Cómo estas? Y no me digas que esta bien. Vi tu cara cuando le clavaste la espada a Dae.

Shaoran no respondió.

- Te sientes mal ¿No es cierto? Te sientes culpable, porque después de todo era uno de los tuyos-

Hubo un momento de silencio

- Dae era mi maestro de equitación. Y yo lo mate. Yo lo mate- dijo Shaoran mirándose las manos.

-Tú no lo mataste. Él ya estaba muerto. No era más que un espectro.

-Tal vez, pero aún así…

- Esta bien. Es bueno tener sentimientos de culpa. Significa que tienes alma.

.Si, bueno, mejor cambiemos de conversación ¿Porqué no te presentaste?- pregunto Shaoran- sabes que estas metida en esto hasta los huesos

- He pensado que no quiero que ellos sepan mi identidad- dijo Sakura pensativa- es decir, creo que dejare que conozcan a Kimberly pero tratare de evitar que sepan que soy yo.

-¿Por qué darte ese trabajo?- pregunto Shaoran

- Porque el profesor cree que estoy loca. Porque también cree que tú tienes problemas emocionales. Nosotros sabemos más que ellos acerca de lo que enfrentamos, pero en una situación de riesgo no nos obedecerán porque somos muy jóvenes e "inestables". Uno de los dos debe poder hacerse obedecer- dijo Sakura

-Okey, esa es la explicación técnica. Muy buena por cierto. Ahora ¿Cuál es la verdadera razón?

- evitar que me acosen con preguntas como "¿Estas bien?"- dijo ella

- Muy buena, debí pensar en eso antes de ofrecer mi ayuda- dijo él

-¿Entonces quien hubiera obtenido la información desde adentro?- pregunto Sakura

- Si, si lo que sea.

- ha, mira- Sakura tomo su báculo y llamo a la carta del movimiento que apareció con una caja de regalo. Tomo la caja y se la entrego a Shaoran

-Pensaba entregártelo a la media noche pero no pude aguantarme- dijo Sakura mientras Shaoran desenvolvía el regalo –Feliz cumpleaños

- Un set completo de pintura. Precisamente se me estaban acabando los carbones y el óleo se me acabo hace como un mes ¿Cómo lo supiste?

- Odias salir de compras- dijo Sakura

- Gracias. Es el regalo perfecto- dijo Shaoran

-Lo aprendí de la mejor- dijo Sakura mirando la foto de Meiling

- Lo probamos – dijo Shaoran con picardía

- Necesitas modelo- dijo Sakura posando.

- Ese es el punto ¿No?- dijo Shaoran buscando su block de dibujo

AL DÍA SIGUIENTE

Sakura se encontraba en la barra de equilibrio haciendo su rutina mientras Sara le corregía algunos movimientos. Shaoran, sentado en una esquina para no estorbar dibujaba en su block, levantando de vez en cuando la mirada para observar a Sakura.

-¿Qué dibujas?- pregunto Tonny sentándose junto a él.

- ¿No se nota?- Pregunto Shaoran enseñando el dibujo

-Huy, se ve muy bonita. Pero tendrás que terminarlo después. Kate reporto aumento de energía en una zona cerca de la universidad.

- Vamos pues- dijo Shaoran cerrando su block, se dirigieron a la puerta del gimnasio y Shaoran aprovecho que Sakura levanto la mirada hacia el para señalarle el comunicador. Ella asintió con la cabeza. Se disculpo con la entrenadora y tomo su mochila y salio un poco más atrás de Shaoran dejando a Sara perpleja.

- no veo nada anormal- dijo Shaoran mientras caminaban por esa zona del campus universitario mirando para todos los lados –Tampoco siento ninguna presencia.

-Aún no entiendo muy bien eso de las "presencias"- dijo Tonny

- Es la habilidad de sentir la magia de otro mago. Se obtiene con la experiencia- dijo Shaoran

- Tengo una vida pasada, debería tener esa habilidad ¿No?- dijo Tonny molesto

-No es tan sencillo. ¿Dónde estamos específicamente?- pregunto Shaoran Observando a su alrededor confundido.

- Es la escuela de medicina- respondió Tonny

- Eriol- murmuro molesto Shaoran para sí mismo – No debe haber sido nada. Probablemente algún brujo haciendo magia. Si fuera un jinete ya lo hubiera sentido- dijo Shaoran regresando a su propio campus- pero entonces se detuvo y dirigió su mirada a un conjunto de árboles que se encontraba a una considerable distancia- Corrección. Estamos en el lugar indicado- dijo Sacando su espada. Ambos corrieron hasta que se adentraron en los árboles.

-Poderes de la oscuridad, regresen a mí- dijo Shaoran sosteniendo su espada horizontalmente delante de él. Partiendo desde la mano que sostenía la espada Shaoran y sus ropas cambiaron para dar paso a Jack con su túnica verde.

-Llave que guardas los poderes de Nenya muestra tu verdadera forma ante Aerandir quien acepto la misión contigo… libérate- dijo Tonny

Un grito se oyó en las cercanías. Jack y Aerandir partieron en esa dirección.

-Código Rojo en la escuela de medicina- dijo Tonny en su comunicador.

-Para allá vamos- respondió la voz de Kate

Pasando los últimos árboles que los separaban del lugar donde se encontraba el jinete ambos se detuvieron para observar la escena. Dos mujeres, una de ellas vestida de jinete, de cabellos amarillos cortos y rostro afilado peleaba contra otra de vestidos oscuros que volaba con sus alas de mariposa.

-¿Rubby moon?- dijo extrañado Jack mirando a la chica de las alas.

Aerandir se dirigía a intervenir pero Shaoran lo detuvo -no, no. Esto será interesante.

La chica de las alas dirigía sus puñales de hielo, muy parecidos a los de Aerandir, hacia la jineta que no dejaba de esquivarlos.

-Entrégame el anillo de aire- dijo La jinete en cuanto tuvo un respiro

-No tengo ningún anillo de aire- grito la chica de las alas

-No mientas, es obvio que estas obteniendo tu poder de él- respondió la jineta

-Si te refieres a mi amo, no dejaré que te acerques a él- volvió a gritar desde las alturas la joven de las alas.

-Vamos, Mormegil ("la espada negra" en elfico) no seas tan torpe, ¿acaso no te das cuenta de que la chica ni siquiera es humana?- dijo Jack entrando en escena

-Jack, cuanto tiempo sin verte- dijo Mormegil mirándolo con odio.

La chica de las alas bajo hasta el suelo.

Jack y Mormegil se disponían a pelear.

- Tal vez no sea humana, pero es obvio que fue creada con magia. Tal vez por el anillo de Aire- dijo Mormegil

-No seas ridícula. Ese chica lo le llega ni a los tobillos a un ser creado por el anillo de Aire.

-Hey- grito la chica molesta

- De todas maneras, es un estorbo- dijo Mormegil disparándole varias cuchillas metálicas hacia la chica. Jack no pudo detenerla y la chica lo único que pudo hacer fue tratar de protegerse con las alas. Pero el ataque nunca llego. Delante de la chica alada, sosteniendo una espada y un escudo transparente se encontraba una joven de túnica blanca con caracteres elficos en plateado.

-Kimberly- dijo Mormegil con odio

- Mormegil- dijo Kimberly con una sonrisa

- ¿Cómo esta tu hombro?- dijo Mormegil con burla

-Bien, gracias. ¿Cómo esta tu señor? ¡oh! Disculpa, lo había olvidado. Está muerto- dijo Ella con el mismo tono burlón.

Al verse en tal desventaja Mormegil miro a la chica alada para decirle- Eres solo un insecto. Mientras tanto les dejo un recuerdo- y mientras ella entraba por el portal, decenas de arañas gigantes salían de él – dedicándolo especialmente a ti, princesa- dijo mirando por última vez a la horrorizada Kimberly que solo observaba las arañas.

-JACK- grito con horror.

Continuara…

Notas de la autora

Mormegil significa la espada negra en elfico y es el nombre dado a Turín cuando era capitán del ejército de Nargothrond (De Sauron)

La frase al final de la historia del año 3434 es de Phill collins, de la canción "Lo extraño que soy" de Tarzán

Comentarios enviarlos a lunaticaarwenyahoo.es

**CAPITULO XII: LA CUARTA QUENDY**

AÑO 3434 DE LA SEGUNDA EDAD

¿Porqué sentía esa necesidad de verla? ¿Por qué no simplemente se iba? ¿Por qué?

Gothmog entró como siempre

-Buenos días- saludo Selene con alegría.

Ya debía haber olvidado el incidente de ayer

-Pensaba que estabas enojada- dijo Gothmog

-Pensé que tú también- respondió ella.

Si, al fin y al cabo él debía estar enojado con ella "¿Por qué no estoy enojado?"- dijo pensando en voz alta

-Porque…Los amigos deben perdonar- dijo Selene tratando de adivinar

-¿Amigos? No creo en tal cosa. Las cursilerías como el amor y la amistad te hacen vulnerable y débil.

-Totalmente equivocado

- A ver- dijo Gothmog tomando asiento- Ilústrame. ¿Por qué estoy equivocado? ¿Qué fortaleza te puede dar estar siempre preocupado por alguien, cuidándolo, matándote por él?

-Bien, para empezar, ser amado por alguien te da fuerzas. Fuerzas para continuar en la dura vida, fuerzas para seguir luchando. Por otro lado amar profundamente a alguien te da valor ¿Por qué crees que nuestra gente sigue peleando aunque lleva las de perder? Porque aman a su tierra, a su gente. En cambio, tu gente cuando la cosa se ve dura salen corriendo como cobardes. No tienen una razón para pelear.

Gothmog miro a Selene con duda- Pero he oído hablar cosas horribles del tal Amor

-El amor, al igual que todo en esta vida no es perfecto. Se sufre mucho pero la recompensa lo vale. Es hermoso y horrible a la vez.

"_Quiero saber, que me enseñes_

_quiero saber lo extraño que soy_

_dime más, que entienda_

_lo que es normal en lo extraño que soy"_

EPOCA ACTUAL

- No las dejen salir de la zona o jamás las atraparemos a todas- grito Jack observando como se alejaba la multitud de arañas.

-Aro- invoco Kimberly despareciendo su espada y asiendo aparecer el báculo.

Las arañas que habían comenzado a alejarse empezaron a regresar.

-No me gusta esto, no me gusta esto- murmuraba Kimberly aterrorizada.

Los cuatro se fueron acercando los unos a los otros formando un círculo rodeado de arañas.

-¿Estas bien?- pregunto Jack al chocar con la espalda con Kimberly

-¿TE PARECE QUE ESTOY BIEN?- dijo ella con furia

-Okey, a la una, a las dos y a las tres- dijo Jack y cada uno de ellos comenzó a atacar todas las arañas que se les acercaban.

Pero eran demasiadas. Estaban empezando a perder terreno y las arañas continuaban atacando y arañando. Entonces llego la caballería.

Finalmente lograron acabar con las arañas. La zona estaba cubierta de patas, pus, telarañas, abdomen cortado en partes. Un espectáculo nada agradable.

-Esto es increíblemente asqueroso- dijo Wilwarin tratando de limpiar su túnica azul de una baba amarilla que prefiero no decir que es.

-¿Y ustedes quienes son?- dijo Feanáro dirigiéndose a Ruby moon y Kimberly

- Pues yo…-empezó a decir Ruby moon

-Ella ya se iba, anda- le dijo Jack. Ella se encogió de hombros y se alejo volando.

- ¿Por qué le dijiste que se fuera?- pregunto Aerandir

-Porque no nos interesa saber quien es- respondió Jack

-Pero si parecía más Wilwarin (mariposa) que Wilwarin. Tal vez ésta es una farsante- dijo señalando a Wilwarin

-AERANDIR- grito wilwarin

-¿Y tu quien eres?- preguntó el profesor a Kimberly

- ¿No me conocéis?- pregunto ella

- No, ¿deberíamos?- pregunto Aerandir

- Soy Lalaith, la cuarta Quendy- respondió ella- pero llámenme Kimberly

- ¿cuarta Quendy?- pregunto Feanaro mirando a Jack - ¿No éramos tres?

-Tres originales y una metiche- dijo Jack, lo que lo hizo merecedor de un golpe en la cabeza.

-Mira que tú no tienes muy buenos antecedentes- Dijo Kimberly

-Tu tampoco- dijo él.

-¿Por qué no te mueres y renaces en otra época?- pregunto Kimberly enrollando su cabello y colocándolo a un lado, como hace siempre que se enoja.

-Bruja- dijo él

- Pretencioso- dijo Ella

- Princesa mimada- dijo él enfrentándose a ella

- Engendro del demonio- dijo ella

-Huy, eso fue un golpe bajo- dijo él.

- BASTA- dijo el profesor recuperando su original aspecto- creo que tenemos que discutir esto en otro lugar, dentro de poco empezara a llegar la gente.

Todos recuperaron su forma original menos Kimberly.

- ¿No vienes?- pregunto Neitan

- Lo siento. Estaré allí cuando me necesiten. Mientras tanto prefiero permanecer de incógnito- dijo ella mientras se alejaba

-Que chica tan extraña- dijo Kate

- Si bueno, los veo luego- dijo Shaoran mientras se alejaba

-Espera, no vas a decirnos quien es. Por como pelean parece que no se llevan bien- dijo Tonny

-Ella es la cuarta Quendy. Se puede decir que es quendy por voluntad propia. Solía decirse que era la mejor de los quendy y puede que tuvieran razón porque era la única que hubiera sido capaz de derrotarme en un combate cuerpo a cuerpo - dijo Shaoran rápidamente

-¿Estas diciendo que nosotros no podemos derrotarte?-Pregunto Tonny ofendido

-Exactamente- dijo Shaoran mirándolo con orgullo- y se me esta asiendo tarde para el ensayo, así que si quieren que les diga más, será después- dijo Shaoran mientras se alejaba.

Momentos después

Shaoran alcanzo a Sakura

-Engendro del demonio. ¿No te pareció algo duro? – pregunto Shaoran

-Lo siento. Tal vez sobre actué un poco- dijo Sakura apenada

-Sea como sea se lo creyeron – dijo Shaoran sin darle importancia.

-bien, así no sospecharan de mí- Dijo Sakura con alegría- y sabes que no eres un engendro del demonio. Bueno, tal vez sí. Pero no en la forma que quise decir.

-Dejémoslo de ese tamaño, ¿Quieres?- dijo Shaoran divertido por la forma en que Sakura trataba de arreglar su error.

-Bueno, será mejor que nos apuremos o llegaremos tarde al ensayo- dijo Sakura mientras salía corriendo en dirección al auditórium

-Vaya- dijo para sí mismo Shaoran puesto que Sakura estaba muy lejos para oírlo- se enfrenta a su peor miedo y aún tiene energía- y salió corriendo tras ella.

Continuara…

Notas de la autora

La frase al final de la historia del año 3434 es de Phill collins, de la canción "Lo extraño que soy" de Tarzán

**CAPITULO XIII: CELOS **

AÑO 3434 DE LA SEGUNDA EDAD

-Quiero que me enseñes a bailar- dijo De repente Gothmog

- ¿Qué?- dijo Selene que se encontraba recostada en la cama

-Quiero que me enseñes a bailar, parece divertido-

Selene dudo por unos instantes- bien, supongo que puedo enseñarte- dijo levantándose.

-Okey, empecemos por el ritmo, algo lento para iniciar. Trata de seguir mis pasos mientras tarareo la música… ves… no esta mal…- Gothmog lo hacia bastante bien en realidad

-Bien, ahora intentémoslo juntos-

Selene se acerco hacia él y le tomo la mano

-¿Qué haces?- dijo él alarmado

-No te voy a comer- dijo mientras tomaba su mano y la llevaba a su cintura lo que produjo en él un leve temblor en las manos que ella noto e hizo que ella se sonrojara. "que me pasa, cálmate" pensó rápidamente mientras colocaba su mano en el hombro de él.

-Bien, ahora es lo mismo, pero sin pisarme, ¿Bien?- Gothmog comenzó a bailar mirando los pies de Selene por lo que ésta le levanto la cara con delicadeza – Mírame a la cara, déjate llevar por la música-

Mirarla a la cara produjo un extraño efecto en él. Se relajo todo su cuerpo y se concentro en ella. Finalmente ella se acerco a él y apoyo la cabeza en el hombro abrazándolo. Esto preocupó a Gothmog que pensó que estaba enferma.

-¿Te encuentras bien?- pregunto

Ella levanto la cara para responder –Sí, solo…

Selene calló. Se encontraban tan cerca que podían sentir la respiración del otro. Se acercaron un poco más.

"¿Qué esta pasando? Detente"-Se dijo a sí misma Selene, pero siguió acercándose hacia él.

"¿Qué diablos estás haciendo?"- pensó él, pero tampoco se detuvo

Sus labios se rozaron unos instantes, pero ambos se alejaron inmediatamente al tiempo y Gothmog salio de la habitación y cerrando la puerta tras él se apoyo en ella.

"¿Que diablos fue eso, sabes perfectamente que ella es una prisionera, tu enemigo, ¿Qué diablos estabas haciendo allí adentro? Tengo que salir de aquí"- Pero solo se dejo caer en el suelo, como alguien que se encuentra muy cansado.

"O por Erú, no puede ser, no puede ser, no puede ser. Casi me besó. Peor aún casi lo bese. Peor aún…" pensó Selene dejándose caer en la cama "… me estoy enamorando de él"- y sin poder evitarlo, lloro desconsoladamente.

"_Cada gesto, como mueve su ser_

_Siento un algo como nunca sentí_

_Esta atracción, me invita a estar muy junto a ella"_

Estaban ensayando la obra. Sakura observaba la escena mientras Shaoran y Beth practicaban una de las escenas románticas. Tomoyo tomaba medidas para los trajes junto con otros alumnos de diseño de modas.

Sakura trataba de no mirar al escenario. Lo cierto es que estaba celosa de Beth. Ahí estaba ella con Shaoran arrodillado a sus pies. Volvió a concentrarse en sus líneas. Ahora venía la escena del beso. Lo sabía.

Shaoran se acerco a Beth para besarla. Solo faltaban unos centímetros cuando…

CRACCCCC- sonó

Shaoran se alejo de Beth para ver que había pasado.

En el otro extremo del escenario, en el lugar donde Sakura había estado mirando para evitar observar la escena, un vidrio acababa de partirse en mil pedazos.

Shaoran dirigió su mirada a Sakura, quien se cubría la cara roja con las manos. Una sonrisa de satisfacción apareció en la cara de Shaoran. "Sakura está celosa y el que cela es porque ama"- pensó con alegría.

Sakura continuaba con las manos en la cara. "Ay, no puedo creerlo. Perdí el control completamente, pero es que, uy, no lo soporto. Tengo que salir de aquí"- pensó. Se quitó las manos de la cara para observar a Shaoran que aún sonreía y él le lanzo una mirada de: no te dejes llevar por tus emociones. Ella solo se encogió de hombros con cara de culpable.

Más tarde, en los jardines de la mansión Eriol, Nakuru, Suppy, Shaoran, Tomoyo y Sakura se encontraban reunidos. Shaoran y Eriol tenían en estos momentos, una batalla con espadas.

- Estas bajando tu guardia izquierda- dijo Eriol estando a punto de darle una estocada en el costado izquierdo

-Limítate a pelear- dijo Shaoran enojado por su propio error.

-Esta mañana Shaoran práctico una de las escenas románticas- menciono Tomoyo como por casualidad. Sakura le dirigió una mirada de ansiedad.

- ¿en serio?- dijo Eriol distrayéndose un poco lo que casi lo hizo perder la espada.

- aja, y casualmente cuando se iban a besar un espejo se rompió en mil pedacitos. ¿No es realmente extraño?- pregunto Tomoyo sonriéndole traviesamente a Sakura que la miro con cara de pocos amigos.

- Así que eso fue. Te juro que ésta mañana sentí como se desataba una furia y un poder increíbles- dijo Eriol deteniéndose en seco a mitad de un movimiento de ataque para mirar a Tomoyo- Debí imaginarme que eran celos

Sakura escondió la cabeza entre las manos y Shaoran soltando la espada se tiró encima de Eriol y agarrándolo por el cuello de la camisa comenzó a levantarlo y golpearle la espalda contra el suelo diciendo –Estoy arto de ti y tus malditas alusiones ¿Quieres dejar de molestar?

-El amo no debería meterse con él. Creo que es más fuerte- dijo Suppy a Nakuru sin preocuparse por defender a Eriol de Shaoran

- Si, sobre todo sabiendo lo malhumorado que puede ser Shaoran- respondió Nakuru también con tranquilidad viendo como Eriol y Shaoran estaban ahora en medio de una verdadera batalla.

-Vamos, vamos muchachos, sepárense de una buena vez- dijo Sakura pero ellos no la escucharon y siguieron rodando por el césped.

-Ríndete- dijo Shaoran Colocándose encima de Eriol y doblándole una mano por la espalda.

-NO- grito Eriol tratando de soltarse

Un rayo cayó no muy lejos de la cara de Eriol

- Bueno, pero no era para enojarse- dijo Eriol entre asombrado y asustado

- No fui yo- dijo Shaoran que soltó a Eriol y se levanto para observar el lugar de donde partía el rayo. Era Mormegil.

-Hola de nuevo- le dijo Mormegil a Nakuru

- Y dale, ya te dije que no tengo ningún anillo- dijo Nakuru enfadada

-Tal vez tu no, pero él sí- dijo señalando a Eriol- es obvio que tu poder esta ligado al de él.

-¿No ve que estamos en la mitad de una pelea? Venga más tarde- dijo Eriol con tranquilidad como si se tratara de un juego. Esto solo ofendió a Mormegil.

- Dame el anillo de aire- dijo con furia. Entonces se fijo en Shaoran- TÚ- grito

- Tomoyo, Sakura, váyanse de aquí – dijo Shaoran al tiempo que sacaba su espada- poderes de la oscuridad, regresen a mí- Y entonces apareció Jack.

Para entonces a Tomoyo y Sakura ya se dirigían a la mansión.

- ¿Qué tanto barullo hacen allá afuera?- pregunto Kate cuando las vio entrar

- Uno de esos demonios… empezó a decir Tomoyo, pero la interrumpió un pitido que salía del bolsillo de Kate

-Quédense aquí, no salgan- dijo Kate metiendo su mano en el bolsillo y saliendo hacia el jardín.

- ¿Qué vas a hacer?- preguntó Tomoyo a Sakura

- Ayudarlos, por supuesto- dijo ésta mientras sacaba de la camisa una llave- Llave que guardas los poderes de mi estrella, muestra tu verdadera forma ante Selene, quien acepto la misión contigo… Libérate. El cabello de Sakura se torno negro y su piel más oscura. Su ropa fue suplantada por la túnica blanca con símbolos elficos.

- Esto es increíble- dijo Tomoyo que ya había sacado la videocámara de la mochila.

Una gota de sudor resbalo por la espalda de Selene.

Continuara…

Notas de la autora:

Eru significa el único. Es el díos de los elfos, también se le llama Iluvatar.

La frase al final de la historia del año 3434 es de Phill collins, de la canción "Lo extraño que soy" de Tarzán

Para críticas enviar a lunaticaarweyahoo.es

**CAPITULO XIV: MORMEGIL VERSUS KIMBERLY**

AÑO 3434 DE LA SEGUNDA EDAD

-Gothmog

- Dime padre- dijo Gothmog arrodillándose

-Hemos recibido la respuesta de los altos elfos. Se niegan a entregar los anillos. Por lo tanto, la princesa Selene perderá la cabeza mañana y se la enviaremos como respuesta.

El corazón de Gothmog dio un salto, pero no se noto en su semblante

-Si señor, me retiro-

-¿A dónde vas?- pregunto Saurón

- A darle la buena noticia a Selene- dijo el con seriedad

-Disfrútalo- dijo él con sonrisa perversa.

Gothmog entro en el laberinto y cerro la puerta. "no puede ser, no la pueden matar, no pueden matarla. La necesito. La necesito. Pero si la ayudo a escapar, traicionaría a mi padre ¿Qué debe hacer? No, no puedo dejarme dominar por estúpidos sentimientos. Le diré que morirá mañana y eso será todo".

Camino por el laberinto seguro de sí mismo, pero al abrir la puerta de su habitación le temblaba la mano. Respiro profundamente y entro. Volvió a apoyarse en la puerta para cerrarla y toda su voluntad se desmorono. No podía hacerlo.

-Buenos días Gothmog- dijo ella. Nunca nadie decía su nombre con tanto cariño, ni siquiera su madre. Le dolía, le dolía por dentro. No podía hacerlo. La miro de nuevo. Nunca la había visto así. Era tan hermosa. Tomo una decisión.

-Tienes que salir de aquí. Mi padre mandara a matarte mañana al amanecer

- No te preocupes. No le temo a la muerte – dijo ella con una seguridad que solo hizo que Gothmog la admirara más.

-No lo permitiré – dijo mientras tomaba un tintero y lo derramaba en el umbral de la puerta- dejare un rastro de tinta negra al caminar, suficiente para que halles la salida ¿Puedes defenderte sola?

- Sí- dijo ella algo extrañada y preocupada al mismo tiempo

- La salida esta un nivel más arriba. Toma las escaleras al fondo del pasillo. Hay cinco guardias en la puerta. La zona exterior esta llena de guardias y orcos. Tu mejor opción es dirigirte a Minas Ithil, una ciudad de hombres a unas millas de aquí…

- Estaré bien. He estudiado los mapas de Mordor

-¿Estudias mapas de Mordor y no tienes modales? ¿Estas segura de que eres una princesa?- Dijo Gothmog ante su propio asombro. ¿Acaso acaba de decir un chiste?

- El mundo no necesita una princesa más- dijo ella

- Bien. Esto es todo lo que puedo hacer por ti. Así que me voy – dijo saliendo al laberinto

-Gothmog- lo llamo Selene tomándolo por el brazo

- ¿Qué?- pregunto él mirándola

-Gracias- y acercándose a él lo abrazo con todas sus fuerzas. Finalmente se separaron.

- Me debes una- dijo él y se fue dejando un rastro en el suelo.

EPOCA ACTUAL

Suppy y Nakuru adoptaron su forma real ante los atónitos Feanáro y Aerandir que acababan de llegar. Mormegil estaba verdaderamente en problemas. Además de los Quendy, ahora tenía que vérselas con dos seres extraños. Decidió que era hora de llamar a la caballería. Abrió un portal y del él salieron seis troles justo en el momento en que llegaba Wilwarin.

- Oh, por Díos- dijo ésta al ver que uno de los trols se dirigía hacía ella. No tuvo tiempo de ponerse en guardia para recibir el golpe del mazo del gigante, así que solo se cubrió con los brazos. Pero el golpe, nuevamente, no llego.

El mazo había dado de lleno en alguna especie de protección transparente. Wilwarin miró a un lado, para ver a un sonriente Eriol portando un Báculo coronado con un sol y una luna.

-Gracias- fue todo lo que se le ocurrió decir

-Siempre un placer- respondió Eriol que dejo que ella se encargara del Trol para observar a sus guardianes.

Poco después Kimberly (Selene) se unía a la fiesta. Observo la situación: Suppy y Ruby moon estaban relativamente bien con dos de los trols. Wilwarin se defendía bastante bien de otro más. Jack parecía tener problemas con dos más, mientras Aerandir trataba de ayudarlo y defenderse al mismo tiempo del sexto. Feanáro mientras tanto estaba trabando combate con Mormegil y llevaba las de perder. ¿A quien ayudaba?

Kimberly decidió que ayudaría a Feanáro, después de todo los troles son estúpidos, pero Mormegil no.

Mormegil que tenía a Feanáro acorralado de espaldas a un árbol recibió una patada de parte de Kimberly que la tiró al suelo.

-¿Por qué no te metes con alguien de tu tamaño?- preguntó Kimberly con seriedad

- ¿Como tú?- dijo Mormegil poniéndose de pie y atacando a Kimberly.

Kimberly y Mormegil comenzaron una verdadera guerra a muerte. Esto no era una simple pelea entre enemigos, esta era una verdadera guerra entre mujeres. Esta confrontación había comenzado desde que se habían encontrado por primera vez en la segunda edad y había empeorado con la traición de Gothmog. Mormegil odiaba con desesperación a Kimberly por convertir en traidor a su comandante Gothmog. Para ella, su comandante jamás los hubiera traicionado si ella no lo hubiera hechizado. Eso y el hecho de que Kimberly le había cortado su "bello" rostro (esta es en verdad la auténtica razón). Kimberly aborrecía a Mormegil por la herida que le había hecho en el hombro.

El resto de los Quendy habían terminado de destruir a los troles y se habían colocado alrededor de las peleadoras para observar la lucha. Mormegil, demasiado concentrada para fijarse en sus otros enemigos, continuo la pelea sin prestar atención.

- La chica es buena- dijo Aerandir observando la pelea

- por supuesto que es buena. Esta al mismo nivel que yo- dijo Jack con orgullo

- Modestia aparte- dijo Eriol con burla

- No te metas en esto. Nadie te invito a esta fiesta- dijo Jack- Y aún no hemos terminado nuestra discusión.

- Si, está bien- dijo Eriol levantando las manos en son de paz.

Kimberly paro una estocada con el escudo y se vio obligada a invocar a fuego. Ella sabía que este tardaría en aparecer, puesto que se encontraba en Japón haciendo quien sabe qué, así que procuró mantenerla distraída.

- Parece que tu hechizo no funciono- se burlo Mormegil

- Yo que tú me cuidaría la espalda- dijo kimberly al ver aparecer a fuego. Este incendio la capa del jinete, lo cual, a demás de hacerle mucho daño, la distrajo el tiempo suficiente para que Kimberly le clavara la espada.

Mormegil se deshizo al igual que lo Había hecho Dae.

Kimberly devolvió su espada a la forma de báculo rápidamente para apoyarse en él. No hay nada más doloroso que destruir a un jinete negro. Se sentó en las raíces del árbol más cercano.

-¿Te encuentras bien?- pregunto Jack tratando de no mostrar mucha preocupación.

- Tan bien como se puede estar- respondió Kim

- ¿Qué tal tu Eriol?- pregunto dirigiéndose a éste.

- ¿Yo, perfectamente, no se preocupen- dijo Con su fastidiosa sonrisa de superioridad.

-¿Eres el portador del anillo de aire?- pregunto Wilwarin mirándolo a él y a sus guardianes.

- No, no soy el portador de ningún anillo- dijo el con tranquilidad

- Entonces ¿Eres mago?- pregunto de nuevo Wilwarin

- No, es que me gusta hacer magia "Kate"- dijo Eriol con sarcasmo y resaltando el nombre Kate.

- ¿Sabes quienes somos?- pregunto Aerandir mientras Wilwarin se recuperaba de la impresión.

- Vivo con ustedes, ¿Recuerdan?- dijo Eriol con prepotencia

- Alto, Alto, Alto- dijo Feanaro que giró para mirar a Jack- JAACK- dijo con enojo

- Yo no le dije nada – dijo Jack tratando de defenderse y volviendo a la forma de Shaoran

Los quendy lo miraron incrédulos.

-Bueno, tal vez si le dije algo – admitió Shaoran- pero el lo hubiera descubierto en todo caso y solo lo hice para que estuviera preparado por si lo atacaban

- AAHH, porque resulta que tu ya sabias que él era un mago- dijo Tonny con enojo, que ya había regresado a su forma.

- Pero si es obvio- dijo Kimberly mirando al Eriol- Si viven con él y no notaron que era mago en verdad están muy mal. Yo mejor me voy. Esto no es asunto mio- dijo mientras se alejaba.

- ¿Y bien?- dijo El profesor mirando a Shaoran y Eriol

- ¿Recuerdan la historia de las cartas Clow que les conté cuando nos conocimos?- Pregunto Shaoran

-Las que trataste de atrapar pero te gano una chiquilla novata- dijo Tonny con sarcasmo para herir el orgullo de Shaoran.

- Las mismas. Bueno. Resulta que Eriol es el mago Clow Reencarnado. Es decir, Eriol es mi abuelo. Nakuru y Suppy son sus guardianes- dijo Shaoran a modo de explicación.

- Entonces Eriol fue el que, según, había hecho ese poco de desastres en Tomoeda solo para que la card captor transformara las cartas- dijo Kate mirando con recelo a Eriol

- Oye, me asegure de que nadie saliera lastimado, no seas mal pensada- dijo Eriol poniéndose a la defensiva.

- ¿Que nadie saliera lastimado? ¿Que hay de la vez que me amarraste con cuerdas y me hiciste atacar a S… a la card Captor?- dijo shaoran enfrentando a Eriol.

- Todo estaba bajo completo control- dijo Eriol con superioridad

- ¿Control? Ya vas ha ver lo que es control- dijo Shaoran mientras se tiraba encima de Eriol y comenzaban la batalla interrumpida.

- No puedo creer que sigan en eso- dijo Sakura que llegaba en ese momento acompañada de Tomoyo - ¿Qué fue lo que paso con los demonios?- preguntó dirigiéndose al profesor mirando con asco los trols esparcidos por el lugar.

- Vinieron los tales héroes esos y nos salvaron- dijo el profesor con tranquilidad

- Vaya, ni eso los hizo detener la pelea- dijo Mirando como Eriol y Shaoran continuaban en batalla.

Continuara…

Esta vez no hay notas

Para críticas enviar a lunaticaarweyahoo.es

**CAPITULO XV: "CONFIA EN MÍ"**

AÑO 3434 DE LA SEGUNDA EDAD

- ¿y bien? ¿Qué paso? ¿Acaso te torturaron?- dijo Aerandir desde la puerta de la habitación

- No seas bobo, ni que fuera tan fácil torturarme- dijo Selene sonriendo desde el balcón donde había estado mirando a las lejanías.

- Vamos Selene, pensé que querías ver Gondor

- No tengo ganas- dijo volviendo a mirar el paisaje

- Te mandaron esto- dijo Aerandir acercándose a ella entregándole un sobre

- ¿Quién?- pregunto ella

-Un niño. Probablemente uno de tus amiguitos

Selene abrió la carta con curiosidad

"Te espero en las afueras de la ciudad, en los lindes del bosque gris. Me lo debes."

Selene brinco de emoción.

-Tengo que irme, Aerandir, nos vemos después- dijo ella tomando su capa.

-¿Te llamo a los guardias?- preguntó él

-No, voy sola- dijo ella saliendo de la habitación

-Espera. No puedes salir sola. Esas son las ordenes.

Selene se detuvo desanimada

-¿Vendrías tú conmigo?- preguntó con mirada suplicante

-¿A dónde vamos?- dijo Aerandir con resignación. Nunca había podido decirle no a esa cara.

- A ver a un amigo. Pero tienes que prometerme que no me molestaras y que no harás nada que yo no te ordene.

-Huy, que misterio… Está bien. Con tal de cuidarte.

-Confía en mí, no hay peligro-

-Sí, claro- dijo él con ironía – Contigo siempre hay peligro.

Salieron de Gondor a caballo. Y se dirigieron a los lindes del bosque gris.

Selene desmonto ante un hombre de espaldas que miraba a la distancia.

- No confías en mí. Veo que viene acompañada- dijo el hombre

- Desde el secuestro no me dejan salir sola. Aerandir es el único en quien confió.

- Tu dirás- dijo Gothmog volteándose. La capucha le cubría el rostro.

-TÚ- grito Aerandir, que aunque no lo había reconocido por su cara lo había hecho por su Aura. Se dirigió a él sacando la espada pero Selene lo detuvo.

- Lo prometiste- le dijo ella

- Pero…-Aerandir la miro perplejo- pero… es un Balrog.

-Solo vamos a hablars. Todo está bien-

Selene se acerco a Gothmog hasta quedar a un paso de distancia, mientras Aerandir miraba la escena con recelo.

-¿Qué puedo hacer por ti?- dijo ella inclinando un poco la cabeza lo que hizo que Aerandir refunfuñara furibundamente.

- No, por favor- dijo Gothmog arrodillándose ante ella- no te inclines ante mí, no lo merezco-

La cara de furia de Aerandir pasó a una de total incomprensión.

- Yo sólo- continuo Gothmog- Solo quería volver a verte y decirte que tenías razón.

Selene iba a preguntar en que tenía la razón pero Gothmon se había levantado y tomándola de la cintura le había besado con dulzura y luego le susurro al oído –El amor es horriblemente doloroso y hermoso a la vez- y sin decir más se adentro en el bosque y desapareció.

Aerandir no hizo ningún movimiento cuando todo esto paso y cuando Gothmog se alejo, aun quedo paralizado con cara atónita algún tiempo.

-No puede ser-dijo finalmente- No puede ser. El hijo de Sauron está enamorado de ti.

-¿Por qué estás tan contento?- pregunto Selene extrañada

- ¿Acaso no lo vez? Podría hacer de espía para nosotros- dijo Aerandir con entusiasmo.

-¿Es que acaso no lo vez tú?- dijo Selene a punto de llorar- Yo respondí a ese beso.

La expresión de Aerandir cambió a la de preocupación – Por Erú, estas enamorada de él- dijo tratando de asimilar la información- ¿Estas loca?- dijo finalmente con furia- él es el hijo de Sauron, Gothmog, ¿tienes idea de lo que significa?.

-CREES QUE NO LO SE- grito Selene al borde de una crisis. Finalmente rompió a llorar.

Aerandir se calmo y acercándose a ella le abrazo tratando de consolarla, mientras ella murmuraba –Le amo, y no puedo hacer nada para evitarlo.

"_Esa unión se hace más intensa_

_Un ser, dos mundo son_

_Te guiara, tu corazón_

_Y decidirá por ti"_

EPOCA ACTUAL

Están haciendo algo mal- dijo Tonny molesto

Lo estamos haciendo tal como tu nos dijiste- respondió Kate de mala gana

Algo no están haciendo bien- volvió a insistir Tonny

¿Se puede saber a que se debe tanto escándalo?- pregunto Shaoran entrando en la habitación- estoy tratando de aprender mis líneas.

No podemos localizar los otros portadores de los anillos- dijo El profesor- Algo nos impide localizarlos.

¿Están seguros?- pregunto Shaoran asombrado por la noticia. No tenía sentido, si habían podido conseguir uno, ¿por que no los demás?

Lo hemos intentado varias veces y de varias formas. O los anillos no están aquí, o no quieren ser encontrados.

Pues en cualquiera de los dos casos, eso ya esta fuera de nuestra obligación. Quiero decir, de su obligación- dijo Shaoran rectificando- así que sigan intentándolo, pero no peleen por eso. No vale la pena.

¿Qué tal si están en peligro? O ¿sí ellos lo tienen?- pregunto el profesor

Si estuvieran en peligro lo sabríamos y si ellos lo tienen ya nos fastidiamos. Ahora déjenme estudiar- dijo Shaoran mientras volvía a salir de la habitación.

¿Qué le pasa?- pregunto Kate

La próxima semana es la obra y Shaoran esta al borde de un colapso nervioso- dijo Tonny riendo.

Mientras más se acercaban al auditórium, Shaoran y Sakura más estaban seguros de que algo había pasado. El barullo de las personas que se encontraban en las cercanías era increíble. Una ambulancia se encontraba estacionada en frente y estaban metiendo a alguien en ella.

- Hay, Sakura, es terrible- dijo Tomoyo acercándose a ellos.

- ¿Qué sucedió?- pregunto Shaoran con curiosidad

- Beth se ha caído del escenario y se ha roto la pierna. No podrá hacer la presentación.

- Pero eso es horrible. Tendrán que suspender la función- dijo Sakura

- No, claro que no, para eso esta la actriz suplente- dijo Tomoyo

Sakura y Shaoran se miraron a la cara –oh, no- dijeron al mismo tiempo.

Más tarde, en el despacho de la profesora de teatro.

- No me importa cual es la razón. Ambos tienen que actuar, sino, no podrán aprobar la materia.

- Pero…- comenzó a decir Sakura

- No hay pero que valga. A menos que quiera perder el año señorita.

Sakura salio del despacho con la preocupación marcada en la cara.

¿Y? ¿Qué te dijo?- Pregunto Shaoran que esperaba con Tomoyo

Que a menos que no queramos perder el año tenemos que participar- dijo con tristeza

Pero ¿Qué tiene de malo que tengáis que actuar juntos?- pregunto Tomoyo molesta de no tener la información completa.

Shaoran le hizo una seña a Sakura y ambos se alejaron de una muy enojada Tomoyo.

- Yo me retiraré y podrás actuar con Michael- dijo Shaoran con menos calma de la que quería aparentar.

- No es justo Shaoran, perderás el año por mi culpa- dijo Sakura

- ¿Tienes una mejor idea?- pregunto él

Sakura lo analizo unos instantes.

- Podríamos simplemente hacerlo- dijo Sakura finalmente

- ¿Estas loca? Eso sería suicidio- dijo Shaoran con histeria

- Vamos, no es tan grave. Confía en mí. Le pediríamos a Tomoyo que le agregara guantes a los trajes. Jamás me tocarías excepto en la parte del beso

-Eso sería suficiente- dijo Shaoran molesto

- Estoy dispuesta a hacer el sacrificio- dijo Sakura – Vamos, paso por esto dos veces al año, una vez más no me matara.

- ¿Cómo harás para terminar la función?- pregunto Shaoran en un último intento de convencer a Sakura

- No te preocupes por mí, soy una chica fuerte, me ato las sandalias yo solita- dijo Sakura acercándose de nuevo a Tomoyo

- ¿Y bien? ¿Qué decidieron?- pregunto ésta aún molesta

- La función debe continuar- dijo Sakura mientras Shaoran la miraba con verdadera preocupación

Continuara…

Notas de la autora

Gondor es la ciudad de los hombres más cercana a Mordor (las tierras de Sauron)

La frase al final de la historia del año 3434 es de Phill collins, de la canción "Dos mundos" de Tarzán

Para críticas enviar a lunaticaarweyahoo.es

**CAPITULO XVI: SE LEVANTA EL TELÓN**

AÑO 3434 DE LA SEGUNDA EDAD

Aerandir realizaba su ronda como de costumbre en el patio exterior de la última ciudadela de Gondor, donde se encontraba el palacio. Conversando con uno de los guardias noto la presencia de un joven de cabellos rubios y ojos azules algo tristes que se encontraba sentado al pie de un árbol mirando una de las torretas del palacio.

-¿Quién es ese?- pregunto al guardia

-No lo se señor- respondió

- ¿Y se hacen llamar guardias?- dijo Aerandir molesto. El guardia ya iba a averiguar quien era el hombre pero Aerandir lo detuvo- Ya, Ya. Quédate aquí que yo lo averiguo.

Se acerco por detrás del joven, de manera que este no lo vio llegar y siguió concentrándose en el dibujo que realizaba mientras murmuraba lo que parecía un poema.

Este amor enfermizo

Este amor necesario

Este amor sin permiso

Este amor sin horario

Este amor que no quieres

Este amor que no puedo

Este amor que interfiere

Este amor que da miedo

Este amor dolorido

Este amor jubiloso

Este amor prohibido

Este amor voluptuoso

Este amor desordenado

Caprichoso y malcriado

Infidente y complaciente

Que molesta a tanta gente

Este amor, amiga mia

Este amor ¿Quién lo diría?

Que es el único motivo

Que me hace sentir vivo

- No esta mal para un demonio- dijo Aerandir cuando terminó el poema.

Gothmog levanto la cabeza asombrado de que alguien se hubiera acercado sin que el lo hubiera sentido, y peor aún, de que ese alguien fuera un Quendy y además lo hubiera reconocido. Sin embargo decidió seguir trabajando en él dibujo. Estaba demasiado cansado. Si quería, podían cortarle la cabeza, así tal vez podría descansar. Así que simplemente pregunto: -¿Hablas del poema o del dibujo?

- De ambos en realidad- dijo mirando por encima del hombro de Gothmog

- ¿Cómo es que no me atravesaste con la espada de una vez?- pregunto Gothmog continuando su dibujo

- No ataco a las personas por la espalda. Además podría haberme equivocado.

-Yo hubiera corrido el riesgo- dijo Gothmog encogiéndose de hombros

-Claro, es muy fácil matar y destruir. ¿Has pensado en lo difícil que es crear y dar vida?- pregunto Aerandir. Gothmog no contesto.

- ¿Cómo me reconociste?- pregunto Gothmog

- Hay demasiada tristeza en tu voz-

Gothmog finalmente quito su vista del dibujo para mirar a Aerandir. Este le hizo una seña para que se levantara y él lo obedeció mansamente.

- ¿Sabes que pasarías por un elfo?- menciono casualmente Aerandir mientras se dirigía hacia los guardias.

Bien, ahora sí que estaba listo, pensó Gothmog. Lo encerraran en un calabozo y para mañana ya no tendrá cabeza. Tal ves le den clemencia por entregarse, pero es poco probable.

- Bien- dijo Aerandir a los guardias- Este es Astaldo (el valiente) es el pintor de la princesa Selene. Deberá entrar en el castillo bajo mi compañía y con mi permiso y jamás se lo dejará sin custodia mientras esté en la zona del palacio ¿entendido?-

- Si, señor- respondieron los guardias

Gothmog no cabía en si de su asombro. ¿Acababa de decir que iba a entrar en el palacio?

Aerandir guió a Gothmog por los pasillos del palacio. Subieron unas cuantas escaleras sin decir palabra. Finalmente se detuvieron delante de una puerta.

- Bien, pongamos algo muy en claro. Te atreves a hacerle daño y te juro que te buscare, te cazare y te cortare en pedacitos hasta que el más grande quepa en el agujero de la cerradura de esta puerta ¿Entendido?- dijo Aerandir mirando seriamente a los ojos de Gothmog.

- Jamás me atrevería a hacerle daño- dijo Gothmog asombrado

-Bien- dijo Aerandir

-Pero, ¿Por qué confías en mí?-

- No me malinterpretas. No confió en ti. Confió en ella. La pregunta es: ¿Por qué tu confías en mí?

- Porque no tengo nada que perder

Eso fue suficiente para Aerandir. Abrió la puerta de la habitación y entró seguido por un Gothmog que no cabía en sí de gozo.

- Buenos días Selene. Te traigo una sorpresa

Selene giro sobre sí misma para mirar a Aerandir pero sus ojos se detuvieron en Gothmog. Después de unos instantes de contemplación Selene corrió hacia él y se lanzo en sus brazos. Instantes después ambos se besaban con pasión.

Aerandir miraba la escena. "Se que lo que hago esta bien, y sin embargo…estoy seguro de que voy a lamentarlo el resto de mi vida"- pensó con tristeza

-Bien, estos son nuestros puesto. Miren llegamos justo a tiempo, ya va ha comenzar- dijo Tonny señalando al escenario en el momento en que se levantaba el telón. En primer plano se veía a Shaoran y otro joven.

-No me dijo que iba a actuar también el mocoso- dijo una voz por detrás del asiento de Tonny. Éste se pregunto a quien se refería.

Shaoran comenzó su actuación

-Esta es una historia… una historia de amor. La mujer que yo amo esta… muerta.

-Y además es el actor principal otra vez?- dijo el hombre nuevamente elevando de más la voz debido al enojo. Varias personas lo mandaron a callar y el joven se enfurruño en su asiento. Tonny se volteo para mirarlo. Le parecía familiar "¿Dónde lo había visto?" se pregunto.

La obra prosiguió su curso y finalmente apareció Sakura. Esta preciosa.

-¿Quién diablos diseño esa ropa?- pregunto la voz nuevamente. Tonny supuso se refería a Sakura que acababa de aparecer y llevaba una ropa muy, pero muy sexy. Pero era razonable, después de todo, hacía de prostituta.

- Probablemente Tomoyo- respondió un joven sentado a su lado

- La voy a matar- dijo el hombre

En la obra ocurre el primer encuentro entre Sakura y Shaoran

- Si al mocoso se le ocurre besarla, lo mato- volvió a decir el hombre

- Tiene que besarla, esta en el papel, así que cálmate- dijo una mujer situada al otro lado del hombre

Así que el mocoso es Shaoran. Finalmente había recordado quien era el hombre. Es el que manejaba el carro donde llegaron a visitar a Shaoran, Tomoyo y Sakura la primera vez. El hombre debe ser familia o novio de Sakura por la forma en que la celaba. "Vaya, como se pondrá en la parte romántica" pensó.

Precisamente, ya llegaban a esa parte

Continuara…

Notas de la autora

La canción que canta Gothmog al principio de este capitulo se llama Amor desordenado interpretado por Gian Franco Pagliaro.

Astaldo, que significa "el valiente" es el nombre del Vala Tulkas.

Los diálogos de la obra se basan en la traducción de los temas musicales de The Moiling Rouge, interpretado por Nicole Kitman.

**CAPITULO XVII: EL BESO**

AÑO 3434 DE LA SEGUNDA EDAD

-¿Qué hacen ustedes dos?- pregunto Aerandir entrando a la habitación de Selene. Había pasado el tiempo y Aerandir había empezado a confiar en Gothmog. De hecho, este último podía entrar en el palacio como perro por su casa y nadie lo molestaba.

- Gothmog me esta enseñando los planos del último ataque de Saurón- contesto Selene

- Que bonito- dijo Aerandir mirando por encima del hombro de Selene- Déjame adivinar. Lo planeaste tú.

- Tanto se nota- dijo Gothmog mirando el plano.

- Puedo reconocer tu estilo de pelea donde sea. Y hablando de todo un poco, en la última batalla me golpeaste. Deberías tener más cuidado

- ¿Quién te manda a bajar la guardia? – dijo Gothmog encogiéndose los hombros- además el humillado fui yo, vencido por Lalaith- dijo mirando a Selene

- eso es por bajar la guardia por una par de ojos coquetos- dijo Aerandir

- Si, bueno, no tengo remedio. Pero es mejor que me vaya, mi padre esta comenzando a desconfiar. Aunque creo que siempre desconfía así que es normal- beso tiernamente a Selene, estrecho la mano de Aerendir y salió tranquilamente de la habitación.

Selene miró a Aerandir con picardía – Te agrada ¿Verdad?- dijo

- Bueno, tengo que admitirlo, no es lo que parece- dijo al mismo tiempo que una alarma empezaba a sonar en los pisos inferiores del castillo.

-¿Que pasa?- pregunto Selene asomándose al balcón.

- El Quendy Feanáro ha dado la alarma. Sintió la presencia de un jinete negro en el castillo- le dijo un guardia que pasaba por allí- permanezca en su habitación majestad.

- Gothmog- dijo Selene con preocupación

-Iré a ver- dijo Aerandir saliendo de la habitación

Selene podía oír con preocupación todo el barullo del castillo. Finalmente la puerta se abrió y entro Gothmog. Cerró la puerta y apoyo un diván en ella.

- Lo siento señorita- dijo acercándose a Selene y besándola en la frente- pero tengo que escapar- dijo mientras se acercaba al balcón.

Alguien trato de abrir la puerta y al no conseguirlo grito- Selene, ¿Te encuentras bien?- era la voz de Wilwarin.

- Apártate- dijo la voz de Feanáro

- Tienes que irte ahora- dijo Selene empujando a Gothmog por el balcón.

- Tus deseos son ordenes- dijo él lanzándose por el balcón. No era que estuviera muy alto. Para un Balrog un tercer piso no era nada.

La puerta se rompió con estruendo –Te encuentras bien, Gracias a Erú- dijo Wilwarin entrando por la puerta semi destrozada

-Hay va – dijo Feanáro señalando a Gothmog que escapaba por los jardines del palacio. Feanaro tomo su báculo y apuntando a Gothmog hizo un disparo.

-NOOO- dijo Selene mientras desviaba el báculo hacia el techo haciendo que Feanáro fallara el tiro.

-¿Estas loca? Ya lo teníamos- dijo Feanaro. En ese momento entraba Aerandir por la puerta.

Selene no respondió.

- Así fue como entro. Tú lo ayudaste a entrar- dijo Feanaro asombrado ante la posibilidad.

Selene siguió sin responder, lo que le dio la razón a Feanáro.

- Que esto no salga de esta habitación. Iremos inmediatamente a informar a Elrond.

- En que estabas pensando dejando entrar a ese monstruo al castillo- dijo Elrond hecho una furia.

- El no es peligroso padre. Hace semanas que me ha estado informando de los movimientos de Saurón- dijo Selene también irritada

- Sigue siendo un demonio. No son de confianza.

- Lo vas a juzgas por su raza tal como lo haces con los enanos- dijo Selene aún más molesta si es posible.

- No es lo mismo. Saurón también uso el truco de hacerse nuestro amigo y termino destruyendo todo un imperio- Dijo Elrond.

-¿Y lo vas a juzgar por lo que hizo su padre?- Pregunto Selene

- Fue criado para odiarnos. Si vuelve a venir aquí, ordenare que le corten la cabeza.

-Pero es que yo lo amo- dijo Selene sin pensarlo.

Un silencio sepulcral invadió la habitación.

- Hija mía, tu no estás enamorada de él. Solo estás confundida- dijo Celebriant su madre con comprensión.

- No lo entiendes madre, él no es lo que ustedes creen. Es una buena persona- dijo Selene.

- El amor puede segar a las personas- dijo Arwen entrando en la discusión también.

- No estoy ciega. Crees que me hubiera enamorado de él si no fuera una buena persona

- BASTA- dijo Elrond con enojo- desde este mismo instante dejaras de cumplir tus obligaciones como Quendy. No volverás a ver a ese monstruo, ni saldrás del castillo sin una escolta. Y nadie aparte de los presentes sabrá jamás de eso. ¿Entendido?

Selene sostuvo la mirada de su padre, algo que nadie lograba hacer sin bajar su cabeza. Pero ella no bajo su cabeza, hasta que Elrond tuvo que bajarla él mismo. Entonces ella simplemente le dio la espalda y camino con orgullo hasta su habitación, donde finalmente rompió en sollozos.

EPOCA ACTUAL

-aún puedes arrepentirte- le dijo Shaoran a Sakura en voz baja en un lado del escenario. Es cualquier momento subirían el telón y vendría la escena romántica.

- Y perder la oportunidad de besarte- dijo Sakura sonriente negando con la cabeza- Estoy dispuesta a hacer el sacrificio- concluyó con seriedad- he sufrido esto dos veces al año desde hace ocho años, una vez más no será problema. Y no te sientas culpable después. Yo soy la que lo paso peor, por lo tanto es mi decisión.

- Su turno, chicos, dijo la profesora de teatro.

- solo disfrutémoslo- dijo Sakura al ver la cara de preocupación de Shaoran mientras lo tomaba con sus manos enguantadas.

Amor es lo más grande del mundo. Todo lo que necesitas es amor- dijo Shaoran persiguiendo a Sakura que trataba de alejarlo molesta

El amor es solo un juego- respondió ella

Yo fui hecho para amarte, tu fuiste hecha para amarme- dijo Shaoran, aunque parezca increíble con una sonrisa en los labios y aún persiguiendo a Sakura.

La única forma en que te ame es si pagas una amorosa suma- dijo Sakura reclamando dinero.

Solo una noche, solo una noche- dijo Shaoran suplicando

No hay forma, pues no puedes pagar- respondió Sakura

En el nombre del amor, una noche, en el nombre del amor- volvió a suplicar

Tú, loco tonto, no me entregare a ti- dijo ella marchándose del escenario

No… No me dejes, no puedo sobrevivir, sin tus dulces besos. No, no me dejes así- dijo Shaoran Con dulzura

Uno creería que ya la gente tenía suficiente de historias de amor- dijo Sakura con tristeza

Miro alrededor y veo que no es así

Algunos piensan que es tonto hacer canciones de amor

¿Pues que hay de malo en eso, quisiera saberlo, porque aquí voy otra vez- dijo Shaoran y dirigiéndose a la baranda algo precaria que se había colocado cerca del público se monto en ella- El amor nos dice a quien pertenecemos…

Bájate de ahí, te vas a matar- decía Sakura tratando de bajarlo

…y nos hace volar por miles de millas- dijo Shaoran finalmente bajándose de la baranda

El amor nos hace actuar como tontos. Tiramos todo por un día feliz

Podemos ser héroes, por un simple día

Tu, tu me dejarías

No, no lo haría- replico él

Y yo, yo terminaría tomando por las noches- dijo ella sin mirarlo

Aún deberíamos ser amantes- dijo esperanzado

No podemos hacer eso- dijo ella negando con la cabeza

Deberíamos ser amantes y eso es un hecho- dijo tomándole de la mano

Pero nada nos mantendrá juntos- dijo ella dejándose arrastras por su abrazo

Aun nos tendremos, aunque sea solo por un día- dijo él

Podemos ser héroes, por siempre y para siempre- dijeron ambos ya sin pelear

Podemos ser héroes, por que yo siempre te amare- dijo él

Cuan grandiosa es la vida ahora que tu estas en mi mundo- dijo ella

Finalmente él se acerco y la beso. Una punzada de dolor fue acompañada con el calor de ese beso, sin embargo sus labios permanecieron unidos. Sakura pudo sentir como empezaba a fluir la sangre por sus antiguas heridas, pero no quería detenerlo, porque a pesar del dolor, ella se sentía segura así, en sus brazos. Finalmente el telón cayó y Shaoran tuvo que sostener a Sakura.

-¿Estas bien?- pregunto Shaoran con preocupación olvidando su propia herida en el costado.

- Si. La función debe continuar- dijo ella. Estaba palidísima, pero se levanto y beso la mejilla de Shaoran. Ahora que las heridas estaban abiertas ya no dolía tanto. Salio del escenario caminando con decisión. Venia el entre acto.

Continuara…

Notas de la autora

Los diálogos de la obra se basan en la tracción de las canciones de la película de The moling rouge

**CAPITULO XVIII: CULPABLE DE LOS CARGOS**

RESUMEN DE LOS ACONTECIMIENTOS PASADOS EN LOS AÑOS 3018 Y 3019 DE LA TERCERA EDAD. LA HISTORIA DE LA DESTRUCCIÓN DEL ANILLO

Han pasado 70 años desde que Bilbo Bolsón, un Hobbit, regreso a la Comarca después de las aventuras que lo llevaron a encontrar cierto anillo, y ahora está a punto de celebrar su cumpleaños número 111. A mitad de su fiesta, Bilbo desaparece de la vista de todos gracias al poder del anillo y sin avisar a nadie se marcha.

Frodo, el primo consentido de Bilbo, se convierte en el heredero de todas sus pertenezcas, incluyendo una de gran importancia: el anillo.

Tiempo después, Frodo se entera del verdadero significado de su herencia por boca de Gandalf, el mago. Sauron ha regresado y su fortaleza en Mordor contagia de oscuridad a la tierra media. Pero lo más importante: busca con desesperación el Anillo único, con el que podrá recuperar su fuerza total para reinar.

Frodo ha sido elegido como el portador del Anillo, por lo que debe llevarlo a los adentros de Mordor, la tierra de las Sombras, en donde fue forjado y puede ser destruido. Para esta misión se ha formado la comunidad del anillo integrada por: Jack (Shaoran) y Kim (Sakura) como guardianes del anillo. San Gamyl, Peregrin Tuk y Meriadoc Brandigamo, todos ellos Hobbits y amigos de Frodo. Ginli, el enano, Legolas el elfo, Boromir, hombre hijo del senescal de Gondor (Que se encuentra en mandato de Gondor mientras no llegue el heredero del trono de Gondor) Aragorn, hombre que es el heredero del trono de Gondor y Gandalf el mago.

La comunidad comienza el camino en el que tendrá que enfrentar terribles peligros para proteger al anillo. Además se verá golpeada por la traición de uno de los miembros, Boromir, quien seducido por el anillo ataca a Frodo, y la comunidad termina disolviéndose tras una sangrienta batalla contra los orcos.

Durante este combate Frodo, Sam, Kim y Jack tendrán que escapar y seguir solos su camino.

Después de que la comunidad del anillo se disuelve, los caminos de cada uno llevan a un lugar diferente dentro de la batalla en contra de Sauron.

Por su parte, Frodo, kim, jack y Sam continúan su camino hacia Mordor, con el fin de destruir el anillo en la tierra de las sombras. En su jornada se les une Gollum, de quien hacia muchos años Bilbo robara el anillo. Gollum ofrece llevar a los hobbits por caminos secretos, que los llevarán más fácilmente a su destino.

Pero Gollum está corrupto por el poder del anillo y su único deseo es recuperarlo. Así pues, realiza un trato con una de las arañas gigantes más peligrosas llamada Ella-laaraña, para que devore a los compañeros y él recupere su precioso anillo.

La guerra ha comenzado y los campos de batalla se llenan de cuerpos. Los Nazgul enviados por Sauron, imparten el terror por donde quiera que pasan. Aragorn y Gandal arman un ejército para llegar hasta la Puerta Negra y desatar la batalla final contra Sauron y así, dar más tiempo a Frodo y Sam para realizar su misión. Sam y Jack logran rescatar a Frodo y a Kim de las garras de ella-laaraña y de un ejército de orcos que los habían secuestrado.

Pero de ahí en adelante, el camino es mucho más difícil. Los ejércitos de orcos rodean el lugar por doquier, y el ojo omnipresente de Sauron busca sin cesar el paradero de los Hobbit. Por si fuera poco, las fuerzas de Frodo y Kim son casi nulas, y el poder degenerador del Anillo se apodera del espíritu de Frodo.

Mientras tanto, en las sombras se esconde una amenaza más: Gollúm que no está dispuesto a rendirse y hará lo que sea con tal de conseguir de nuevo el anillo. Finalmente llegan a donde deben destruir el anillo, pero Frodo es dominado por éste y decide quedarse con él. Pero Gollum lo ataca y mordiendo el dedo donde se encuentra el anillo, se apodera del dedo y del anillo, pero mientras salta de alegría cae en el foso del destino y el anillo es destruido.

Frodo, Sam, Kim y Jack, muertos de hambre y cansancio, y azotados por la enfermedad negra por haber destruido el anillo, pierden el sentido. Gandalf los salva con la ayuda de las águilas Gigantes.

Aragorn recupera su trono y se casa con Arwen, hija de Elrond

Fin de la tercera edad.

EPOCA ACTUAL

A pesar de las suposiciones de Tonny, Touya no dijo nada en la escena romántica. Ni siquiera cuando se besaron. Cuando salieron en el entre acto, Tonny los siguió sin saber muy bien por que. Tal vez se enteraría de algo acerca de Shaoran y Sakura.

Touya, Yukito y Mirrow se colocaron en una esquina para hablar.

-No se porque te molesta tanto. A mí me parece que ambos actuaron muy bien- dijo Yuki

- ¿Actuar? Ni siquiera actuaron, lo único que hicieron fue expresar sus sentimientos- dijo Touya con terquedad.

- Exactamente y ellos jamás expresan sus sentimientos, por lo tanto estaban actuando.

- ¿Por qué odias tanto al amo Li?- pregunto Mirrow

- ¿Ahora lo vas a llamar amo a él?- pregunto Touya Molesto

- Lo siento, se parece mucho al amo Cloe. De todas maneras ¿Por qué lo odias tanto?

- Porque él la hace sufrir. Se que no es su intención pero aún así lo hace. Y aun así, parece que es más feliz al lado de él que…

- que al lado tuyo- termino Yuki- eso no quiere decir que te este reemplazando

-Lo se, pero aún así no me agrada- dijo Touya

La señal que anunciaba el comienzo del segundo acto sonó y todos regresaron a sus asientos.

"así que Sakura esta enamorada de Shaoran y por lo que dicen ellos es un amor mutuo. Entonces ¿Por qué no son novios?"-se pregunto tonny

El segundo acto comenzó. Sakura estaba palidísima. Tonny se pregunto como habían hecho para que se viera como si de verdad se estuviera muriendo de Tuberculosis.

Finalmente la historia termina. Sakura murió en brazos de Shaoran (lo que produjo gran tristeza a Tonny, como si ya lo hubiera vivido) y el telón bajo por última vez.

Cuando los actores salieron a despedirse del público Sakura parecía que iba a desmayarse. Por otra parte, Shaoran colocaba su mano en el costado y no lograba inclinarse sin hacer una mueca de dolor.

La obra fue un éxito y se preparo una fiesta para celebrarlo. Sin embargo cuando Kate, Tonny y Neitan fueron a felicitarlos por su excelente actuación, no los encontraron en la fiesta.

-sakura se sentía mal y Shaoran fue a llevarla a la enfermería- dijo Michael

Sin embargo al llegar a la enfermería no los encontraron. De hecho, ni siquiera había pasado por ahí ¿A dónde diablos estarán?

Les preguntaron a Eriol y a Tomoyo pero ellos ni siquiera se preocuparon. Eriol dijo que con suerte estarían ambos dando un paseo romántico en el parque, lo que Kate y Neitan tomaron como una broma, pero Tonny tomo muy en serio.

Finalmente decidieron regresar a la mansión. Eran pasadas las dos de la mañana.

-Voy a ver si esta en su cuarto- dijo Tonny dirigiéndose a la habitación de Shaoran.

Tonny abrió la puerta con suavidad. No quería despertarlo y menos aún si se le había ocurrido la idea de dormir con una chica, aunque ese no era su estilo. Asomo la cara en la puerta medio abierta y lo que vio lo lleno de terror.

Sobre la cama, boca abajo, se encontraba Sakura con el pelo aún recogido tal como lo tenía en la obra. Le habían quitado la parte superior del vestido. Varias heridas manaban sangre en su espalda y las sabanas estaban cubiertas de ella. Había una herida en el abdomen derecho que parecía acabada de vendar. Murmuraba unas frases en medio de su delirio, palabras que le dieron escalofríos:

_¡Una lluvia de sombras, una tormenta, una borrasca!_

_Desaparece la claridad; la oscuridad se lo traga todo._

_Si el bien resplandece, la maldad es penumbra._

_El mundo sepulta altas paredes de maldad_

_Ahora llega el final, el terror, el ocaso._

(Libro de las lamentaciones)

Arrodillado a un lado se encontraba Shaoran, tan concentrado en su trabajo que no noto la presencia de Tonny. En esos momentos colocaba una venda empapada en agua sobre la herida más grande en el hombro izquierdo. Usaba guantes quirúrgicos. A su lado, el cubo de basura estaba lleno de vendas completamente empapadas en sangre que acababa de retirarle.

Tonny permaneció paralizado. Por un momento había recordado otras cosas. Cosas pasadas antes. Escenas de dolor, que pasaron demasiado rápido para que él las reconociera.

El profesor Neitan se dirigió a ver lo que pasaba. La imagen también lo consternó.

- ¿Qué diablos…? – dijo, lo que hizo que Shaoran notara su presencia mientras el profesor le dirigía una mirada interrogativa. El no dijo nada.

- Apártate de ella- grito el profesor colocándose entre Shaoran y Sakura. Shaoran se levanto y se alejo hasta quedar de espaldas contra la pared –Kate- llamó el profesor- ven acá rápido.

Kate acompañada de Eriol y Nakuru entraron en la habitación y miraron sorprendidos

-Rápido- dijo el profesor- cura a Sakura. ¿Qué diablos le hiciste?- dijo dirigiéndose a Shaoran. El no respondió.

- Sabía que no debíamos confiar en él- dijo Kate. Para Shaoran eso fue como una puñalada por la espalda.

- Vamos, Shaoran jamás le haría daño a Sakura- dijo Eriol tratando de clamar al profesor.

-Tu no sabes lo que es él- dijo Neitan. Shaoran cerró los ojos para evitar que las lágrimas salieran. Sus palabras dolían más que su herida en el costado.

Tonny que no había dicho nada miro a Shaoran a los ojos – Tu no lo hiciste. Te conozco, tú no le harías daño ¿Verdad? –

Shaoran no pudo contestar. No podía negarlo. El le había hecho daño. La había lastimado. Jamás debió actuar en esa obra.

Ahora era Tonny el herido.

El profesor llevo a Shaoran a una habitación y lo encerró con todo y magia. Luego telefoneo a la casa de Tomoyo y contó lo sucedido. Que Shaoran había maltratado a Sakura.

- Te equivocas- insistió Eriol cuando el profesor colgó el teléfono- El jamás le haría daño

- Vamos, míralo, ni siquiera lo negó- dijo Saliendo de la habitación.

Continuara…

Notas de la autora

El resumen en su mayor parte fue obtenido de la edición especial de Premiere de El señor de los anillos, con algunas modificaciones para la historia.

Las palabras que pronuncia Sakura en su delirio son de El Libro de las Lamentaciones. Aparece en el libro Darkfall de Dean Koontz.

**CAPITULO XIX: JUICIO. **

10 minutos después Tomoyo, Yukito, Touya y Mirrow llegaron a la mansión.

-Sakura esta arriba durmiendo. Kate ya la trató- dijo Neitan con seriedad a Touya

-¿Dónde esta él?- pregunto Touya, pero a pesar de todo, Tonny no pudo notar ni una pizca de odio que debía haber en su voz

- Esta encerrado en una habitación. Lo llevaremos a la policía mañana

- No pueden hacer eso- dijeron Tomoyo y Mirrow al mismo tiempo, pero Touya las detuvo

-Yo me encargo- les dijo y dirigiéndose al profesor agrego- Shaoran no torturo a Sakura.

- Se que es difícil de creer pero…

- no, el no lo hizo- dijo Touya con seguridad. Tonny no pudo dejar de asombrarse. Después de haber hablado tan mal de él en la obra ahora lo defendía.

-Ustedes no saben lo que él es- insistió Neitan

- Si, lo se- dijo Touya

- No, no lo saben

-Si, si lo se, y a pesar de eso, a pesar de que no lo conozco y que verdaderamente lo aborrezco, se muy bien que es incapaz de hacerle daño a Sakura, por muy demonio que sea.

-Esperen un momento ¿Ustedes saben que él…?- pregunto Kate

- …Es un demonio y es el tal Jack del que hablan los periódicos? ¿Qué ustedes son los Quendy? ¿Qué Sakura es la tal Kimberly? Por supuesto que lo sabemos, somos su familia. No somos ciegos- dijo Touya

-¿QUË? Pero ¿Cómo?- pregunto Tonny y luego mirando a Eriol gritó- Tu les dijiste, tú, pequeña sabandija

-Yo no dije nada- empezó a defenderse Eriol con preocupación- lo juro. Pero no se como, él siempre se entera- dijo señalando a Touya

-Esperen un momento ¿Dijiste que Sakura es Kimberly?- pregunto el profesor como si no hubiera escuchado bien.

- Por supuesto, incluso yo lo sé- dijo Tomoyo- y yo no soy maga como ellos.

- Pero, si Jack y Kim se la pasan peleando y se tratan como si no se conocieran- dijo Tonny

-Shaoran no pelea con nadie, a menos que así quiera que parezca. Creo que Sakura no quería que ustedes supieran que ella era Kimberly- dijo Eriol

Finalmente al profesor se le ilumino la mente- La historia de las cartas Clow. Déjenme adivinar. Sakura es la card captor

-Exactamente- dijo Touya

- ¿Y ustedes son…- empezó a decir Tonny esperando que ellos contestaran su pregunta.

- Yo soy el guardián de las cartas Yue- dijo Yukito cambiando su forma momentáneamente.

- Yo soy una carta Clow- dijo Mirrow simplemente saludando.

- yo soy el gran guardián solar de Sakura el grandioso Kerberus- dijo Kero saliendo del bolso de Tomoyo y dando un susto de muerte a los presentes.

- ¿Qué hay de ti?- dijo el profesor mirando a Touya

- Soy su hermano. Tal vez no tenga tanto poder como ella pero aún puedo reconocer a un mago cuando lo veo. O a un demonio.

- aún no se como estas tan seguro de que Shaoran no lo hizo. El mismo lo dijo, kimberly es la única que podría derrotarlo. Tal vez se asustó, se pelearon y luego se sintió mal y trato de ocultarlo.

- Shaoran podrá ser hijo de demonio y todo lo que usted quiera pero no tiene una pizca de maldad en su corazón- dijo Touya defendiendo a Shaoran a su pesar.

- Pero el no lo negó cuando pregunte si lo había hecho- dijo Tonny

- sí, y Touya se siente culpable de la muerte de su padre y él murió en un accidente de avión. ¿No lo entienden? Shaoran siempre la ha protegido. Se siente responsable de lo que le pase- dijo Mirrow

- ¿Saben porque Shaoran nunca dice lo que le gusta, lo que le molesta, o jamás habla de sus problemas? Simplemente porque no quiere molestarnos- dijo Eriol- Usted dice que es miedo a comprometerse, a entablar amistad, pero en realidad él cumple con su parte: ayuda a sus amigos, los consuela, los protege con su vida; el problema es que el no deja que los demás hagan lo mismo por él. No es miedo al compromiso, es miedo a molestar. La hizo tanto daño al mundo en su vida pasada que siente que no tiene derecho a recibir la bondad de nadie. Alguien que se preocupa tanto por no molestar a sus cercanos no puede hacer algo así.

-Entonces ¿que le paso a Sakura?- pregunto Kate

Ellos se miraron con duda.

- No estamos muy seguros, pero no es la primera vez que pasa- dijo Touya

- ¿Te refieres al intento de suicidio?- pregunto el profesor

- ¿QUÉ?- pregunto Kate a punto de llorar de la impresión

- Sakura trato de suicidarse cuando tenía 15 años, o eso dice el reporte psicológico ¿Es a eso a lo que te refieres?- pregunto nuevamente el profesor a Touya

- Sí, se refiere a eso- contesto Mirrow- Pero a pasado otras veces.

- ¿De qué estas hablando?- pregunto Touya igual de asombrado que el profesor

- Jamás ha querido decirme nada, pero las cartas podemos sentirlo. Ella se debilita- dijo Mirrow

- ¿Cuándo?- pregunto el profesor

- Todos los 13 o 14 de marzo y los 20 y 21 de octubre. Varia cada cierto tiempo- respondió Mirrow

- Y tu lo sabias y no me lo dijiste- Dijo Touya en tono acusador

- Ella me ordeno no hacerlo. Es la única orden que jamás me ha dado, debía ser importante para ella que yo no lo dijera, así que yo le obedecí- dijo Mirrow sumisamente.

- Pero estamos en Agosto- dijo Neitan

- Entonces es otra cosa- dijo Tomoyo

- Shaoran ama a Sakura ¿Correcto?- pregunto Tonny que había estado muy pensativo escuchando toda la información

- Con locura- respondió Eriol

- Y Sakura ama a Shaoran- continuó Tonny

- Definitivamente- dijo Touya con algo de rabia

-¿Por qué no son novios?- pregunto Tonny

- no lo sabemos. Un día llegaron y dejaron de escribirse y Shaoran se mudo aquí- dijo Tomoyo

- ¿Qué tiene eso que ver con sus heridas?- pregunto el profesor

- Solo digo que nada de esto tiene sentido- dijo Tonny tratando de ordenar sus ideas- ¿Hace cuanto que Sakura sufre estos "ataques"?- pregunto

- Hace, no lo se, unos siete años- dijo Mirrow

- Exactamente cuando Shaoran decidió mudarse acá- dijo Eriol también empezando a sacar conclusiones

- Tiene que haber una conexión- dijo Tonny pensando en voz alta – Las heridas… Se evitan durante años… Ellos se besaron… pero Sakura no quería suplantar a Beth… - murmuraba Tonny, para sí mismo- Los guantes… siempre con guantes… oh, por Dios.

-¿Qué?- pregunto el profesor

- ¿Cómo pudimos ser tan ciegos? No se pueden tocar. La razón por la cual Sakura esta herida ahora es porque beso a Shaoran- dijo Tonny sin poderlo creer

- ¿Qué? ¿Te das cuenta de lo sin sentido que suena eso?- pregunto Kate

- No lo ven. Desde que Sakura llego ambos han estado usando guantes. Todo el tiempo para no tocarse.

- Es cierto. La magia de Sakura se debilitó justo después del beso- dijo Mirrow comprendiendo finalmente a Tonny

- Tan cerca y tan lejos al mismo tiempo. Somos sus amigos ¿Cómo no lo notamos?- dijo Eriol sintiéndose culpable. Siempre había sido muy observador, como pudo obviar tantas señales. Como pudo fallarles cuando más lo necesitaban

-Bien, creo que es suficiente ¿Dónde esta él?- pregunto Touya

-En una habitación en los sótanos. Los guiaré hasta él.

Bajaron las escaleras y llegaron a donde se encontraba la habitación y entraron en ella.

Shaoran se encontraba sentado en el piso apoyando la cabeza en la pared.

-¿Vienen a cortarme la cabeza otra vez?- preguntó obviamente molesto

- Estás herido- dijo Tonny notando la sangre que manchaba su camisa

- Mañana estaré bien- dijo con tranquilidad

Todos entraron y se acomodaron alrededor de él.

-Vaya, voy a tener un juicio. Las cosas han mejorado después de todo – dijo Shaoran con sarcasmo.

Continuara…

La variación de días en que Sakura y Shaoran son azotados por la enfermedad negra se debe a que en la tierra media ellos se guían por el calendario Hobbit que no es exactamente igual al nuestro. Para empezar todos los meses son de 30 días y empiezan en el mismo día de la semana. De ahí la variación.

Esta vez no hubo historia de la segunda edad. En el próximo capitulo aparecerá el último capitulo en la vida de Selene y Gothmog.

Para enviar críticas o quejas: lunaticaarwenyahoo.es

**CAPITULO XX: CULPABLE AL FIN Y AL CABO**

BITACORA DE AERANDIR. AÑO 3434 DE LA SEGUNDA EDAD

"Las cosas habían sucedido demasiado rápido. ¿Cómo habían llegado a aquella situación?

"Todo había comenzado el día anterior. ¿Por qué lo había ayudado a entrar en el palacio? Sabia que si lo encontraban lo matarían. Pero ahora también tenía debilidad por el demonio

"Así fue como introduje a Gothmog en la fiesta de mascaras. Le advertí que no debía llamar demasiado la atención. Pero el necesitaba hablar con ella, y yo deje que ambos bailaran. Después de todo no era extraño que Selene bailara con cualquiera que se lo pidiera. Siempre fue muy sociable.

"Pero debí haber imaginado que esto pasaría. Cuando uno esta enamorado puede cometer errores fatales, y eso fue lo que paso. Se habían besado.

"Elrohir no necesito pensar mucho para saber quien era el hombre enmascarado. Lo agarro por el cuello y lo golpeo con fuerza, puesto que no tenía arma.

"Entonces yo también me deje llevar por mi tonta admiración por el Balrog. Le quite de encima a Elrohir y le di un puñetazo al hijo del Elrond. Solo a mi se me ocurre tal cosa.

"-Si lo quieres tendrás que pasar sobre mí- dije yo defendiendo a Gothmog. Gothmog trataba de disuadirme de defenderlo. -Demasiado noble para ser un demonio- pensé.

"-Tú también eres parte de esto- me dijo Elrohir con tono acusador.

"-sí, lo soy, y no me arrepiento- le respondí

"Ahora estoy aquí. Con su cuerpo en mis brazos, sintiendo como los guardias corren de un lado a otro buscando un médico, mientras yo me conformo con sostenerla. –Se ha desmayado- dicen. Parece como si durmiera, finalmente en paz. Pero yo se la verdad.

"Dirijo mi mirada hacia fuera, y no puedo evitar derramar las lagrimas al ver su cuerpo decapitado.

"La gente vitorea con alegría la muerte del hijo de Sauron, y yo todo lo que puedo hacer es llorar por él y sentirme culpable. Debí haberlo ayudado. Debí haberlo defendido desde el primer momento, cuando Selene confeso que lo amaba. Pero tuve miedo. Miedo de desobedecer.

"Yo los traicione, a ambos. Yo me prometí a mi mismo que los cuidaría. A ambos. Y ahora están muertos.

"Ya llega el medico. Pero yo se la verdad

"Elrohir y Elladan entran en este momento. Elrohir está enojado. A estado así desde hace tiempo. Pero al ver a su hermana en mis brazos queda paralizado. Ahora ambos tendrán que cargar con la culpa al igual que yo. Nosotros la matamos, al matar a Gothmog. Matamos a dos personas inocentes por no querer escuchar.

"Selene esta muerta. Murió de tristeza en el mismo instante en que la cabeza de Gothmog cayó. Tal vez ahora, ambos puedan descansar en paz"

ÉPOCA ACTUAL

- Sabemos que Sakura está así porque la besaste- dijo Touya sin preámbulo

- Miren, esto es problema mío y de Sakura, de nadie más – dijo Shaoran usando un tono muy duro

- Ella es mi hermana y también es mi problema. He tenido paciencia por casi 8 años y ya se me agotó ¿Qué fue lo que paso?- preguntó Touya hecho una verdadera furia.

Shaoran no respondió.

- ¿Es que acaso no te importa?- dijo Touya aún más enojado

Shaoran agarro a Touya por el cuello en ademán agresivo- NO TE ATREVAS A DECIRME QUE NO ME IMPORTA- gritó, pero rápidamente se calmo y volviéndolo a soltar agrego- Tu no estuviste allí. No sabes como es.

- Precisamente eso es lo que queremos saber- dijo Tomoyo

Shaoran respiro hondo y mirando al vacío comenzó a contar.

- Sakura y yo editamos la versión que ustedes conocen del señor de los anillos. La versión original, escrita por Bilbo Bolson, Frodo bolson y San incluye a dos personajes más: Kimberly Crusher y Jackson Priesley

- ¿Ustedes?- pregunto Tonny asombrado

Shaoran asintió con la cabeza – ambos participamos en la guerra del anillo. Todas las heridas mías y de Sakura se produjeron allí. Desde entonces todos los 20 de octubre y 13 de marzo, en el caso de Sakura, las heridas se abren como recién hechas.

- ¿Qué paso el 20 octubre?-

- El 6 de octubre del año 3018 de la tercera edad, nos encontramos con 5 jinetes negros en la Colina de los Vientos y uno de ellos hirió a Frodo. Yo y Kim tratamos de defenderlo y los jinetes nos reconocieron. Enseguida supieron que yo era el hijo de Sauron y Kim la quendy Lalaith. Ellos nos odian con desesperación pero también nos temen porque saben que somos suficientemente poderosos para destruirlos. Entonces huyeron. El 20 de octubre, cuando íbamos a cruzar el río, cuando Sakura y yo sentimos la presencia de los jinetes, corrimos en dirección del vado. Mormegil hirió a Kim en el hombro izquierdo y ella grito. Entonces yo me gire y Dae me clavo la espada en el costado. A pesar de eso no perdimos el conocimiento como debía haber pasado. El rió se llevo a los jinetes negros gracias a la magia de Elrond y nosotros cruzamos el río a nado y cargamos a Frodo hasta los brazos de Gandalf para finalmente perder el conocimiento. Las heridas inflingidas por los sirvientes más cercanos de Sauron no se curan.

- ¿Qué paso el 13 de marzo?

Shaoran tardo más en responder a esta pregunta. Parecía que le dolía recordar.

- Gollum nos traiciono y caímos en la trampa de Ella-laaraña. Cuando logramos cortar la telaraña, Frodo salio corriendo olvidando el peligro en el que se encontraba y Kim salió tras él para protegerlo. Pero Sam fue atacado por Gollum y yo me entretuve en defenderlo. Cuando los encontramos ya ella los había envenenado. Creíamos que estaban muertos – dijo mientras sus ojos se llenaban de lágrimas – y los dejamos ahí. Los orcos los encontraron pero nosotros usando el anillo nos hicimos invisibles y escapamos. Cuando la encontré de nuevo estaba en sock, completamente desnuda, cubierta de sangre, heridas y moretones. Frodo me dijo que ella había tratado de defenderlo y ellos la habían torturado – Shaoran calló. Ya no podía continuar.

- Lo siento- dijo el profesor- se muy bien que…

- Usted no sabe nada – dijo Shaoran molesto apretando los puños hasta hacerles salir sangre – Tu no la viste, no estuviste ahí. Frodo se recupero del veneno de la araña, pero ella no. Durante las dos semanas que siguieron la vi irse consumiendo hasta los huesos. No estuviste ahí. No la ayudaste a vomitar la poca comida que lograba tragar. No la viste perder toda esperanza – Dijo casi gritándoles y finalmente dijo en voz baja – No la oíste pedirte que la dejaras a la mitad del camino- dijo él recordandolo todo

-**_Solo dejame aquí, los estoy retrasando- dijo Sakura desde el suelo. Estaba completamente consumida. Su rostro estaba completamente lleno de cieno y sangre, al igual que sus ropas de orco._**

**_-No, no te dejare aquí- dijo Shaoran_**

**_-Aunque logremos destruir el anillo, no hay forma de que regresemos. Solo estaría adelantando el momento_**

_**-No, iniciamos esto junto, y lo terminaremos juntos- dijo Shaoran abandonado el bolso casi vacio y cargando a Sakura sobre su espalda. Ella estaba demasiado cansada, incluso para negarse, por lo que se dejo llevar**_

-¿Por qué ella no contó nada de esto a nadie?- pregunto Touya con un nudo en la garganta por el dolor

- Jamás hablamos de eso. Ni siquiera entre nosotros. Además ella casi no recuerda nada de eso excepto en sus pesadillas- dijo Shaoran- Es demasiado doloroso y vergonzoso.

- ¿Qué ahí de lo de hoy?- pregunto Tonny

- Cuando el anillo fue destruido Sauron se aseguro de dar su último golpe. Jamás volvería a tocarla. Nunca más.

- ¿No hay forma de romper la maldición?- pregunto Yukito

- Lo he intentado. Es una maldición de sangre. No hay nada que hacer. Sauron es especialista en hechizos para los traidores.

El grupo permaneció silencioso mientras trataban de asimilar toda la información. Shaoran rompió el silencio – Ahora que ya conteste sus preguntas, si no les molesta, dormiré un poco.

- No quieres que te cure la herida- pregunto Kate

- No te preocupes, llevo haciendo esto desde hace mucho tiempo- respondió él.

-Una última pregunta ¿Quién es Kimberly en su vida pasada? Me parece que no nos has dicho todo- dijo Tonny que sentía que había algo más

Shaoran suspiró – Kimberly, Sakura, es Selene, la hija de Elrond, hermana de Arwen – Shaoran sonrió con melancolía –Al fin y al cabo, yo soy culpable. Solo a mí se me ocurre enamorarme de una princesa elfica – y salió de la habitación.

"Esa mirada, esa sonrisa melancólica, yo le he visto antes"- pensó Tonny

"Varios soldados nos rodeaban. Por el balcón, justo debajo de nosotros podíamos ver a Gothmog de pie ante la multitud que lo abucheaba. Selene solloza junto a mí. Gothmog dirige una última mirada llena de tristeza, pero tranquila. No le teme a esa muerte, porque ya sabia hacia adonde iba cuando la beso por primera vez. Una última sonrisa melancólica antes de inclinar la cabeza. Selene trata de desembarazarse de los guardias que la detienen y yo hago lo mismo, pero todo es en vano. El hacha silva sobre su cabeza ante nuestra mirada. Selene cae en mis brazos. La multitud grita de felicidad. Gothmog ha muerto y con él, le mejor de los Quendy, mi amiga, mi hermana"

Tonny regreso a la realidad, con las lágrimas corriendo por sus mejillas sin darse cuenta y aún murmuraba- somos culpables de su muerte- cuando el profesor le pregunto que sucedía. Entonces, en voz baja, Tonny les contó lo que había recordado.

Continuara…

Notas de la Autora

Las fechas están de acuerdo al libro del Señor de los Anillos con las modificaciones necesarias con los fines de la historia.

Estoy torturándolos mucho ¿No creen?

Si quieren que los deje de torturar envíen su opinión a lunaticaarweyahoo.es

**CAPITULO XXI: VILYA EL ANILLO DE AIRE.**

**_Sakura y Shaoran subian por la montaña siguiendo a los elfos con afan, pero poco a poco estos los dejaban atrás sin notarlos. Después de todo solo erán unos niños. Sin embargo su expresión no era nada infantil. _**

_**Sakura podía sentir un frio punzante en el hombro, pero por lo demás no podía mover el brazo y el hombro. Su manga estaba manchada de sangre. Shaoran caminaba un poco atrás de ella y parecía mucho peor. Se apretaba con la mano el costado y respiraba con dificultad. Su rostro estaba livido y a cada paso una mueca de dolor se formaba en él. Finalmente cayó de rodillas.**_

_**-No puedo hacerlo, ya no puedo más- dijo**_

_**-Vamos, solo falta un poco más- le animo Sakura. Pero ella también se había arrodillado en el suelo sin poder moverse un centímetro más.**_

_**¿Qué es esto?- preguntó Glorfindel a Trancos después de haber pasado el vado y subiendo la misma colina que momentos antes subian los niños cargando a Frodo**_

_**Sangre- dijo Trancos intrigado**_

_**Cree que hirieron al señor Frodo- pregunto Sam preocupado**_

_**La Herida de Frodo ya estaba cerrada y no sangraba- dijo trancos mirando la colina frente a ellos.**_

_**Allá- señalo Glorfindel- Los niños- dijo corriendo hacia donde había señalado**_

_**Cuando Glorfindel Llego a ellos Shaoran ya había perdido el conocimiento y Sakura estaba recostada a su lado**_

_**-¿Qué ocurrio?- pregunto el elfo**_

**_- Los jinetes… ellos… - Sakura respiraba con dificulta y desvio la mirada a su herida en el hombro y la de Shaoran antes de caer inconsciente_**

_**- Rápido, hay que llevarlo con Elrond- Dijo Trancos cargando a Sakura**_

_**- No puedo creerlo- dijo Glorfindel mientras hacía lo mismo con Shaoran- Estos niños fueron heridos por los espectros del anillo y aún así fueron capaces de cruzar el rio y cargar a Frodo hasta aquí.**_

_**-Tanta más razón para no dejarlos morir ahora**_

Sakura despertó sobresaltada por una pesadilla. El movimiento brusco le recordó que le dolía todo el cuerpo y tenía unas horribles ganas de vomitar, pero pensó que había valido la pena con tal de besar a Shaoran. Le asombro ver que se encontraba en la habitación de Shaoran y no verlo a él. Aún vestía la ropa de la obra y se ruborizo al pensar que Shaoran le había tratado las heridas.

Debían ser como las 11 de la noche. No le causo extrañeza. Usualmente permanecía inconsciente mientras duraban las heridas abiertas, lo cual era en realidad una bendición. Se quito los vendajes, pues las heridas ya se habían cerrado y levantándose con lentitud busco una de las franelas de Shaoran. Como debajo del vestido llevaba unos shorts se quedo así. Tenía sed, por lo que decidió que bajaría a la cocina.

Al entrar en la cocina se consiguió a todos, que le dirigieron una mirada entre preocupación y compasión. No le costo adivinar que Shaoran había tenido que hablar. En cierta forma fue un alivio saber que ellos ya lo sabían y que así no tendría que contar nada.

- ¿Quieres algo de comer?- pregunto Tonny presentándole un Sándwich que se acababa de preparar, lo que hizo que Sakura pusiera cara de asco y se llevara las manos a la boca.

- Alejate de ella, animal- dijo Shaoran empujándolo con brusquedad y entregándole a Sakura un cubo de basura, que ella tomo con desesperación y se giró para vomitar en él.

- Gracias- dijo ella colocando el cubo a un lado

- ¿Quieres té de Athelas?- pregunto Shaoran

(N. A. Athelas u Hojas de Rey son la única cura que se conoce para la enfermedad negra producida por las heridas de los Jinetes Negros)

- Por favor- dijo ella

- Ve ha comer a otra lado, o la harás vomitar otra vez- dijo Shaoran a Tonny mientras ayudaba a Sakura a sentarse a la mesa.

- Gracias- le dijo a Shaoran cuando este le entrego la taza con el té. La cocina estaba en completo silencio y todos la miraban.

- Y esa es la razón por la que no hablo de mis problemas- dijo Sakura molesta por el incomodo silencio.

- Tenías que habérnoslo dicho. Te habríamos ayudado- dijo Touya

- ¿Cómo? No pueden evitarlo. Solo se preocuparían. Además no es tan malo. No todo fue horror y muerte. ¿Cuánta gente puede darse el lujo de decir que estuvo en la bella Lothlorien o en Rivendeld (n.a. ciudades elficas muy hermosas) Aunque creo que mi favorita sigue siendo la Comarca (ciudad Hobbit)

- Estoy de acuerdo. Mientras más lejos de Mordor, mejor- dijo Shaoran

- ¿Qué era lo que murmurabas en sueños?- pregunto Tonny con curiosidad- No recuerdo muy bien como era

- Cuando tienes la enfermedad negra, tu mente se pierde en la oscuridad. Es normal que se murmuren cosas en ese estilo.

- ¿Cómo llegaron a esa época?- pregunto el profesor

- Alguien, no sabemos quien, abrió un portal y nos dijo que usáramos otros nombres para que no nos hallaran aquí – dijo Sakura

- Pero ¿Por qué ustedes? También estábamos nosotros- dijo Neitan

- Porque Shaoran conoce las tierras de Mordor y también sabe como piensan los orcos – dijo Sakura

- Por otro lado, puedo usar el anillo único sin que Sauron me ubique. Si Sam hubiera usado el anillo tan cerca de Mordor como tuvimos que hacerlo, probablemente Sauron los hubiera encontrado.

- Sin embargo ¿Porque enviarlos tan jóvenes? Eso es realmente inhumano- pregunto Kate escandalizada.

- Al principio tampoco lo entendíamos, pero ahora tiene mucho sentido. Tenían que enviarnos antes de que todo esto que sucede ahora pasara – dijo Sakura

- Además, tenían que enviarnos lo suficientemente jóvenes para que no nos reconocieran. Elrond jamás me hubiera dejado cuidar de Frodo si supiera que era el hijo de Sauron.

- Pero ya no te pareces a Gothmog- dijo Tonny

- Pero aun tengo su esencia. La prueba es que los jinetes me reconocieron allá en la tierra media porque me conocen desde niño- terminó Shaoran.

-Por otra parte- dijo Sakura- No hubiera sido muy agradable que ya me hubiera desarrollado. Si a las heridas se les hubieran unido los cólicos premenstrúales te juro que me muero ahí mismo.

- Que horrible- dijeron al mismo tiempo Tomoyo, Mirrow, Kate y Nakuru mientras los muchachos se miraban entre sí.

-Bien, creo que será mejor que me vaya a dormir

-¿Otra vez?- pregunto Eriol

- Estaba inconsciente, no descansando. De hecho es muy agotador y mañana tengo práctica. Los nacionales son en menos de una semana y con la obra casi no he practicado.

- Vámonos pues a la casa- dijo Touya- De todas maneras, te estaré vigilando- le murmuro Touya al oído de Shaoran, mientras éste le dedicaba una de sus miradas de aborrecimiento.

El incidente no se había vuelto a mencionar. El profesor había decidido terminar las sesiones de Sakura, por lo cual en cierta forma ella estaba contenta con el resultado. Sin embargo estaba demasiado ocupada entrenando para los nacionales de Gimnasia. Shaoran casi no la vio durante la semana, pero en realidad no lo lamento. Necesitaba estar un tiempo solo.

Los jinetes por su parte, parecían estar tranquilos. Probablemente por que tenían el mismo problema que los quendy para localizar a los otros portadores.

Finalmente llegaron las finales de gimnasia. Touya, Mirrow y Yuki se habían quedado para ver a Sakura, y junto con el profesor, Tomoyo, Kate, Tonny, Nakuru, Eriol y Shaoran fueron a ver las competencias. Por supuesto podéis imaginaros la escena. Shaoran y Touya dirigiendose miradas asesinas; Nakuru encima de Touya, por supuesto, para enojo de Mirrow; Kate y Tonny, peleándose todo el tiempo; Tomoyo filmando a Sakura, para vergüenza de ésta y Eriol riéndose de la situación. Incluso Kero y Suppy discutían desde las mochilas de Eriol y Tomoyo.

A Sakura en los primeros tres días le fue de maravilla. Por lo que se veía se llevaría todas las medallas de oro (n.a. no sé si entregan medallas por evento o por puntos al final así que sí cometo un error perdonenme)

Iba a empezar la cuarta y ultima jornada. Todos se encontraban en las gradas para observar a Sakura, quien le tocaba la rutina en el piso. Sin embargo esta última había olvidado su cola en el auto de Touya.

-Tendré que ir a buscarla- dijo Sakura pidiéndole las llaves a Touya.

-¿Si quieres las busco yo?- dijo Touya

-No, no es necesario. Además necesito relajarme- dijo Sakura

- Te acompaño- dijo Tomoyo

- Yo también- dijo Shaoran

- ¿Qué? ¿Te hago una trenza o solo una cola?- pregunto Shaoran mientras le recogía el pelo a Sakura, con cuidado de no tocarla

- Una trenza- dijo Sakura que se encontraba sentada en la maletera del carro

- ¿Sabes hacer trenzas?- pregunto Tomoyo asombrada por la agilidad con que Shaoran hacía la trenza.

- Alguien tenía que hacerme las trenzas haya en la guerra del anillo. Digamos que no tuvo más opción que aprender- respondió Sakura.

- AAAAAYYYYYYY, miren, incluso es peluquero- dijo Michael a los otros muchachos que se dirigían al gimnasio y todos ellos se echaron a reír, mientras Shaoran se ponía rojo de la vergüenza.

- Espero que estés contenta- le reprocho a Sakura. Pero en eso un círculo de fuego se creo a su alrededor y apareció junto a ellos un jinete negro.

El jinete tomo a Tomoyo por el cabello y la lanzó hacia el fuego, sin embargo esta lo traspaso sin que llegara a hacerse daño. Una risa salió de la garganta del jinete.

- El anillo Vilya, finalmente- dijo

- Námo- murmuro Shaoran

- ¿Quién?- pregunto Sakura

- Námo, Juez, lo llaman así porque suele decapitar a sus enemigos

- Oooo, Genial- dijo Sakura quien saco de su llave – Llave que guardas los poderes de mi estrella, muestra tu verdadera forma ante Selene quien acepto la misión contigo.

-Poderes de la oscuridad, regresen a mí- dijo Shaoran

Ambos traspasaron el fuego sin mucha preocupación y entonces lo que vieron les dejo asombrados. Tomoyo estaba mandando al "diablo" al jinete negro con una ráfaga de aire que salía de su mano… No, no era de su mano, era de un anillo que portaba en la mano.

- ¿Tomoyo es la portadora del anillo de aire y tú no lo sabias?- pregunto Jack con reproche a Kimberly

- ¿Por qué habría de saberlo?- pregunto ella a su vez

- Vives con ella- dijo Jack casi molesto

- Eso no quiere decir que sepa todo lo que hace- se defendió ella.

- Les importaría ayudarme. En verdad me gustaría filmarte y tengo las manos ocupadas.

Fin de la primera parte

Esta vez no hay notas.

No se preocupen la segunda parte no es tan larga.

Para hacer tus comentarios envía un mensaje a lunaticaarwenyahoo.es

_Yo soy rebelde porque el mundo me ha hecho así, porque nadie me ha tratado con amor, porque nadie me ha querido nunca oír. Yo soy rebelde porque siempre sin razón, me negaron todo aquello que pedí, y me dieron solamente incomprensión. y quisiera ser como el hombre aquel, como el niño aquel que es feliz. Y quisiera dar lo que hay en mi todo a cambio de una amistad. Y soñar y vivir y olvidar el rencor y cantar y reír y sentir solo amor._


	2. Chapter 2

**SEGUNDA PARTE. LA BENDICIÓN**

**CAPITULO I: LA TIERRA MEDIA**

El jinete negro jalo a Selene por el cabello golpeandola contra el capo de uno de los autos estacionados, mientras Jack trataba de atacarlo con la espada, pero el jinete lo mantenía a raya con llamaradas.

El jinete estaba a punto de traspasar a la desmayada Selene cuando una ráfaga de viento volvio a derribarlo. El jinete, notando que no estaba logrando nada, abrio un portal.

- Se quien eres y donde vives. Ahora no importa cuanto te escondas- dijo dirigiendose a Tomoyo y desaparecio a través del portal, el cual se cerro inmediatamente.

-- Tomoyo ¿Te encuentras bien?- pregunto Shaoran girando hacia donde se encontraba ella pero ya no se encontraban en el estacionamiento, sino en una especie de valle. Volteo a mirar a Kim y se encontro con Sakura que miraba alrededor con el mismo asombro. La transformación había terminado. Vestía ropas de Dunedain (trotamundos, vagabundos errantes de la tierra media, que en realidad no son vagabundos, sino la guardia del rey de Gondor) al igual que él. Ambos portaban guantes de piel.

- OH oh- exclamó Sakura

-No otra vez- dijo Shaoran con cansancio. Lo había dicho en lengua común, lo que comprobaba en donde estaban o mejor dicho cuando. Algun lugar en algún año de las antiguas edades.

- Si Tomoyo es responsable de esto recuerdame decirle sus cuatro cosas- dijop Sakura

- Si es ella la que nos ha estado enviando al pasado te juro que…- Shaoran hizo un gesto violento y se sento en el medio del camino.

-Al menos tuvo la delicadeza de enviarnos nuestras armas- dijo Sakura al conseguir su arco, su carcaj de flechas y su espada a un lado.

- oh, sí, que considerada- dijo Shaoran con ironía- olvido un mapa- dijo mirando a su alrededor.

- Podríamos subir a uno de estos arboles, tal vez veamos algo que indique nuestra posición

-Genial, hace años que no trepo árboles- dijo con sarcasmo Shaoran acercandose a uno que parecía ser bastante alto- odio los arboles- dijo mirandolo.

- No deberías decir esas cosas en la tierra media. El árbol podría ofenderse y comerte.

-Pues ellos me comieron primero y tengo malos recuerdos de eso- dijo Shaoran colocando las manos para que Sakura subiera a la primera rama. Con gran facilidad Sakura comenzo a subier el árbol

- ¿Necesitas que te acompañe?- pregunto Shaoran sin mucho animo

-No tienes que subir si no lo quieres- respondio ella

Sakura alcanzo gran altura y pudo sentir el viento que le revolvio el cabello. Respiro profundamente el aire limpio. En cierta manera era agradable estar de vuelta.

-¿Qué ves?- grito desde abajo Shaoran

-Creo que Ethel Dúalth (Montañas de las sombras que rodean las tierras de Mordor) por el Este. Puedo ver la torreta de Cirith Ungol (el sitio donde fueron atacados por ella-laraña) Así que supongo que debemos estar en las inmediaciones de Ithilien del Norte… Oh, Oh.

-¿Qué pasa?-

-Un ejercito

-¿De tu familia o de la mía?

- Creo que es mi cuñado- dijo mientras comenzaba a bajar

- Creo que es mejor esperarlos- dijo cuando Sakura llego al suelo- No sabemos que año es, ni cual es la situación, así que es mejor averiguarlo de una vez.

Se sentaron al pie del árbol a esperar. Al poco tiempo pudieron oír a los heraldos proclamar "El rey Elessar ha llegado. Que todos abandonen el territorio o se sometan"

Instantes después aparecía la vanguardia del ejército de Gondor.

Sakura y Shaoran se pusieron de pie. Varios jinetes desenfundaron sus espadas y otros los apuntaron con sus flechas.

- ¿Quiénes sois y a quien servis?- pregunto el heraldo

- Dime quien eres y te dire quien soy- dijo Shaoran usando el tono orgulloso con que solían hablar los caballeros de esas épocas.

-En cuanto a quien servimos, debe responder que a nadie, pero perseguimos a los sirvientes de Sauron en cualquier sitio que se encuentren- continuo Sakura.

Un guerrero elfico que se había acercado a ver que había detenido la marcha desenfundo su arco y una flecha y la disparo a gran velocidad contra Shaoran el cual coloco su mano de escudo para evitar que la flecha atravesara su cabeza.

La flecha la quedo traspasada en la mano.

Shaoran hizo una mueca de dolor y sacudio la mano - Yo también me alegro de verte Elrohir- dijo

- ¿Qué sucede?-

Los jinetes dieron paso al Rey Aragorn que iba acompañado de su esposa Arwen y de sus más cercanos, la mayoría, miembros antiguos de la comunidad del anillo. Por su aspecto podría decirse que no había pasado mucho tiempo desde la última vez, pero claro, ellos envejecen más lentamente que los hombres de ahora.

- Selene- dijo Elladan con alegría

- sí, y anda con el Balrog ese otra vez- dijo elrohir aún apuntando a Shaoran

- ¿Es que no te parece suficiente con cortarle la cabeza una vez?- pregunto Sakura mientras rompia la flecha incrustada en la mano y la retiraba.

- ¿Se puede saber quienes son estos que faltan al respeto del Rey de Gondor- dijo Gimly el enano sacando su haca.

- Selene Moonlight (Luz de luna) mi hermana- dijo Arwen observandola con cariño, mientras se acercaba a abrazarla, a la vez que Shaoran se quitaba los guantes manchados en sangre. Todos los que la escucharon miraron con renovado respeto a Sakura y bajaron sus armas, excepto Elrohir.

- Entonces debo asumir que quien le acompaña es…- Dijo Aragorn que conocía la leyenda.

- Gothmog, hijo de Saurón- termino gandalf mirando casí con alegría a Shaoran, lo cual asombro a todos.

Los soldados volvieron a apuntar sus armas contra Shaoran.

- No es necesario. Bajad las armas- dijo Elladan – Eso va contigo también, Elrohir- Y al ver que se negaba agrego – Vamos, se que te alegras de verlos

Finalmente Elrohir bajo el arco de mala gana.

-Gracias- dijo Sakura mientras degarraba parte de su camisa para vendar a Shaoran.

-Así que… De verdad reencarnaron- dijo Aragorn

-Digamos que alguien no nos dejo descansar en paz- dijo Sakura

- ¿Por qué el ejercito? ¿Contra quien vais a combatir?- pregunto Shaoran levantandose con ayuda de Sakura y volviendo a colocarse los guantes.

- Se supone que contra ti- dijo elrohir con rencor en su voz

- Imposible, acabo de llegar y no he puesto los pies en Mordor desde hace años – dijo encogiendose los hombros.

- Eso quiere decir que mi teoría es correcta- dijo Gandalf

- ¿Qué teoría?- pregunto Sakura

- El que lideriza a los orcos es definitivamente pariente de Sauron. La primera opción lógica serías tú, puesto que eres su heredero.

-Alucinas. Los sirvientes de Sauron tratan de matarme porque saben que soy traidor y ustedes tratan de matarme porque no saben que soy traidor ¿Cómo voy a dirigir nada?

- Fue por eso precisamente que elimine esa opción. Confió plenamente en ti- ésta afirmación asombro a Shaoran y a los presentes- Por eso creo que la que lideriza a los orcos es tu hermana.

Shaoran y Sakura adaptaron una expresión de extrañesa

- ¿Tienes una hermana?- pregunto Sakura mirando a Shaoran con cierto enojo

- Pues… Creo que sí

- Por supuesto que tiene una hermana, que acaso no lo recuerda- dijo Legolas

-Para su información, cuando reencarnas es difícil acordarse de todo. Y sí, ya me acorde.

- Entonces recuerdame a mí- solicito Sakura confundida

- Bueno, en realidad tengo muchos hermanastros y hermanastras. Sauoran era muy promiscuo

- Espero que no sea heredable- dijo Sakura preocupada.

-Sí, claro, por eso la mitad de Inglaterra cree que soy Gay- dijo Shaoran con sarcasmo.

- Continúa, por favor, Gothmog- pidio Gandalf con el ceño funcido.

-Bien, Sauron tuvo una hija con Agarwaen (manchado de Sangre) y ella fue mucho más poderosa que sus antiguos hijos. Pero era mujer y no quería heredarle el trono a ella.

- JA, y además machista- rechisto Sakura

- así- continuo Shaoran ignorando a Sakura- Sauron tuvo otro hijo con Agarwaen que era casi tan poderosa como Niniel (doncella de las lágrimas) mi hermana, este hijo soy yo a quien heredo todo su reino.

-Mala elección, diria yo- dijo Pippin el hobbit desde un rincón. Esto hizo que Shaoran sonriera y asintió.

- Mala elección en verdad, teniendo en cuenta que me convertí en su pero enemigo.

- ¿Piensas que Niniel está dirigiendo el ataque contra ustedes?- pregunto Sakura aAragorn

- Si. Tal vez quieran unirsenos en la lucha- dijo Aragorn

- ¿Qué? Pero él…- Comenzo a decir Elrohir señalando a Shaoran pero Elladan lo tomo por el brazo diciendo- A él le vamos a dar la oportunidad que no le dimos hace 3.000 años

- ¿Estas seguro de que eres mi gemelo?- pregunto Elrohir enojado y mirandolo como si estuviera poseido.

Notas de la autora.

Estos acontecimientos se producen en el año 2 de la cuarta edad según el calendario elfico. La cuarta edad comienza con el matrimonio de Aragorn con Arwen.

En la historia real del señor de los anillos, para este año Gandalf, Frodo, Elladan, y Elrohir ya no se encontrarían en la tierra media, pero en los Fanfic uno puede hacer lo que quiera ¿No?

Niniel significa Doncella de las lágrimas, el nombre que Turín ignorando el parentesco que los unía, le dio a su hermana Nienor.

Námo es un Valor, uno de los Aratar, comúnmente llamado Mandos. Námo significa "ordenador, Juez".

**CAPITULO II: LAS APARIENCIAS ENGAÑAN**

Decidieron acampar en ese mismo lugar. Frodo y los hobbits que habían observado la escena anterior sin comprender mucho al no conocer la historia de Selene y Gothmog, se presentaron ante Sakura y Shaoran pidiendoles algo más de información, pero ellos no querían hablar de eso, por obvias razones, así que fue Elladan y Arwen quienes contaron la historia, siendo escuchados también por algunos hombres y Gimly el enano, que no habian escuchado la historia tampoco.

Al concluir la historia, Sam, el hobbit que acompaño a Frodo, Kim y Jack en su travesia a traves de las tierra de Mordor, observaba a Selene con curiosidad –Es extraño – dijo para si mismo.

- ¿Qué es estraño?- pregunto Sakura sonriendole, lo que hizo que Sam enrojeciera y bajara la mirada ante ella - No te averguences conmigo, en estos momentos, solo soy un soldado como tú- le tranquilizo ella

- Bueno- dijo Sam aún sonrojado- es que usted no es tan hermosa como la dama Galadriel o la dama Arwen, es decir, no tiene ese aire elfico, pero es más… No sabría como decirlo… Más…

-…Esplendorosa, resplandeciente, luminosa, encantadora- recito Shaoran que se encontraba apartado de los demás, acostado mirando al cielo.

- Si, esplendorosa- asintió Sam- no es más hermosoa, pero lo es más al mismo tiempo.

- Arwen y Galadriel son como las estrellas, muy hermosas, no se puede negar, pero su esplendor jamás se podrá comparar al de la luna. La luna puede guiarte a través de la oscuridad como jamás podran hacerlo las estrellas, y aunque este ensombrecida o en la oscuidad seguira ocultando las estrellas a su paso. La luna estara siempre ahí, muy cerca de ti, guiandote y cuidandote.

Estas palabras habían salido de los labios de Shaoran, que miraba todavía el cielo, mientras Sakura enrojecia avergonzada.

-Bueno, he aquí como las apariencias pueden ser engañosas- dijo Gimly – Yo pensaba que todos los demosnios y orcos considerarían a los elfos como horribles.

-ORCOOOOOOOOOSSSSSSSSS- se oyo un grito desde las cercanías

- Y hablando del rey de Roma- dijo Shaoran levantandose

- Pavoso – le dijo Sakura a Gimly mientras tomaban sus armas.

- Nada como un poco de ejercicio antes de la cena- comentó Shaoran a Sakura

Un cruento ataque comenzó. Al no tener poderes mágicos era más difícil matener en la ralla a los orcos, pero aún así se defendían bien.

Entonces un pánico se apodero de todos, orcos y hombres; y las filas de orcos se abrieron para dar paso a un jinete negro (Mano para ser precisos) Un grito horrible que encogio los corazones se extendio en el aire, pero ante el asombro de todos, fue seguido de una risa sueve y calidad que elimino el pánico creado. Sakura estaba muerta de la risa.

-¿Se puede saber que es lo que te pasa?- pregunto Shaoran riendo ante la situación, pero aún así estrañado

- Es que…- dijo Sakura casi sin poder respirar- …Es que… No me había dado cuenta… grita como una mujer- Termino Sakura rompiendo a reir nuevamente, esta vez acompañada por el resto de los combatientes, que luego comenzaron a luchar con una alegria y un poder increíble mientras Shaoran y Sakura se encargaban del jinete negro.

Sakura disparo el arco contra el jinete, clavandole la flecha en el hombro.

-Parece que ahora no puedes escapar- dijo Shaoran

-¿Quieres apostar?- dijo el jinete lanzandoles un rayo que los elevo unos cuantos metros, para luego abrir un portal y desaparecer tras el

-A veces olvido que él aún puede hacer mágia- dijo Shaoran levantandose con dolor del suelo.

-Pero, ¿Se puede saber…?-Empezo a decir Sakura asombrada y levantandose antes de ser empujada por la espalda por un orco, al cual ella le piso con fuerza la espinilla y se volteo cortandole la cabeza con la daga. (n. a. ¿A que nunca se habían imaginado a Sakura haciendo eso?)

- Veo que no has perdido cualidades- dijo Elladan mientras limpiaban el desastre y recogían a los heridos.

- ¿Te asombra?- dijo Sakura

- Me asombra que fueras tan buena guerrera desde un principio. Ninguna dama debería estar en una guerra- pero al sentir la mirada de reproche de Eowyn (la esposa de Faramir, que siempre lo acompañaba en las guerras y que de hecho corto la cabeza del rey brujo, el capitan de los jinetes negros, en la guerra del anillo), se volteo a ella disculpandose- no lo decía por usted mi señora.

- Wilwarin era una de los Quendy- dijo Sakura a modo de defensa

- Si, pero ella nacio como Quendy, no tuvo elección, tu sí- dijo Elladan

- ¿Y tu porque estas tan callado?- pregunto Sakura a Shaoran- Pareces preocupado

- Manó va a informar nuestra presencia en la tierra media- Dijo Shaoran molesto

- Sí, bueno que le vamos a hacer- dijo Sakura encogiendo los hombros.

- Imagina que eres mi hermana

- Difícil- dijo Sakura con picardía

-Solo imaginalo. Imagina que me admiras, estás orgullosa de mí y me tienes mucho cariño

-Aja- dijo Sakura aún sin entender.

-Ahora imagina que te traiciono a tí y a tu familia por una extraña ¿Cómo te sentirías?

- Muy enojada- dijo Sakura entendiendo

- Exacto. Ahora que ella sabe que estamos aquí, dirigira todos sus esfuerzos contra nosotros.

- Tienes muchos amigos ¿Verdad?- dijo Elrohir a Shaoran con sarcasmo

- Sí, y tu eres el primero de la lista- dijo él también con ironía- ¡Lembas!- Exclamo Shaoran emocionado viendo que Legolas sacaba una especie de pan de unas hojas de árbol

- lembas- dijo Sakura con la misma emoción dirigiendose a Legolas- Te importaría regalarme algunas.

- Estoy para servirle majestad- dijo él entregandole algunas aún asombrado por la emoción que expresaban los jóvenes.

-Gracias, Toma Sha… J… Oh, lo que sea- dijo Sakura entregandole unas a Shaoran.

- Muy, muy, muy bueno- dijo Shaoran probando la lemba que Sakura le ofrecia

- ¿Cuándo comiste bembas tú?- pregunto Elladan, pero mirando a Sakura agrego apresuradamente- No, no, no, no. Mejor no me lo digas.

- ¿Te gustan?- pregunto Merry el Hobbit asombrado.

-Claro, ¿Por qué?

- Bueno, a los orcos no les gustan ni tocarlas, pense que todos ustedes tenían mal gusto- dijo Merry

- Pues él tiene muy buen gusto, se enamoro de mí ¿No?- dijo Sakura ofendida

- Sí, la que tiene mal gusto es ella, que se enamoro de mí y no le gusta las bembas- dijo Shaoran sonriendo

- Y además es modesto – comentó Elladam admirado

- A ti tampoco te gustan después de comerlas por dos meses y vomitarlo por un mes- dijo Sakura

- O sea que defiendes que no te gusten las lembas, pero no que te guste yo, estoy ofendido…

- ¿Ocurre algo?- pregunto Gandlaf a Frodo que miraba fijamente como Sakura y Shaoran discutían.

- Has notado lo mucho que se parece la princesa Selene a Kimberly

- Vaya, parece que los hobbits tiene mejor vista que los elfos, después de todo- dijo Gandalf riendo

- ¿Es ella?- pregunto Sam que nunca se separaba del señor Frodo

- Sí- respondía Gandalf con tranquilidad

- Entonces Gothmog debe ser Jack- dijo Sam con seguridad y sin poder creerselo

- Jack es Jack. Gothmog murió hace muchos años.

- Bueno, hay que admitir que tiene las mismas personalidades, aunque crecieron bastante en dos años- dijo Frodo

- Probablemente paso más tiempo en su época. Recuerden que ellos son del futuro- dijo Gandalf encogiendo los hombros.

- ¿Por qué no han dicho nada? Se dejan pisotear después de haber arriesgado su vida para destruir el anillo- dijo Sam

- Porque quieren que los respeten por lo que son: el hijo de un demonio y la hija de un alto elfo que se enamoro de él- dijo Gandalf- pero estoy seguro de que no se opondran a la compañia de dos viejos amigos.

Sakura estuvo a punto de ponerse a llorar de alegría cuando supo de Frodo y Sam los habían reconocido, y durante los dos días que siguieron permanecieron juntos, para indignación de Gimly que pensaba que semejante moustro no merecía la compañía del señor Frodo y la bella hermana de la dama Arwen.

**CAPITULO III: LAS TIERRAS DE MORDOR**

Fue así como llegaron a las cienagas de los muertos, donde los animos de todos decayeron y se hablo poco: probablemente por el mal olor que despedía el putrefacto suelo que pisaban, creado por los cuerpos de los soldados muertos en la batalla liberada contra Sauron en el año 3441 de la segunda edad, cuando el anillo se perdió, y que ahora se negaban a descanzar en paz y rondaban por las cienagas asustando a los que se atrevían a perturbarlos.

- ¿Alguien me puede decir porque tomamos este camino?- pregunto Sakura que ya tenía malas experiencias de la zona y estaba que gritaba del miedo, mientras cabalgaba al lado de Elladan y Shaoran.

- Porque vamos a atacar desde varios frentes: por Cirith Ungol (morada de ella-laaraña), por el frente derecho de las puertas negras y por las cienagas

- ¿Prefieres entrar por Cirith Ungol y pasar a saludar a cierta arañita?- pregunto Shaoran con sarcasmo

- No, prefiero los muertos- dijo Sakura estremiciendose

- Sabes que la mayoría de los que aquí reposan pertenecían a la compañía que tú debías liderar- comentó Elladan

- ¿Mi compañía?- pregunto Sakura

- Aja- prosiguió Elladan- Eran la mejor compañía. Se negaron a obedecer a nadie más que a ti, pero sin tu liderasgo, fue la compañía que tuvo más perdidas. Se dice que ellos jamás descansan en paz porque aún esperan a su señora.

- Entonces es mi culpa- dijo Sakura mirando las cienagas con tristeza- yo soy…

Lo siguiente que paso fue muy rápido. De una especie de Raja en el aire apareció la mano blanca y delicada de una mujer que aferro a Sakura por la cara y la jalo hacia la raja.

Ya la cara de sakura había desaparecido cuando Shaoran reacciono gritando, le tomo la mano y tiro de ella hacia él. Pero una especie de rayo salio de la raja y Shaoran se vio despedido por encima del caballo, por unos cinco metros, cayendo de cara al suelo, sobre el cieno. La imagen de un cadáver apareció ante sus ojos.

- "ayudala"- dijo éste

Rápidamente Shaoran alejo con pánico su cara del cieno y quedo sentado. Por un momento olvido lo que había pasado. Entonces recordo a Sakura y volteo adonde había empezado a desaparecer, pero la raja había desaparecido y Sakura con ella.

- NINIEL- grito Shaoran golpeando el suelo con los puños y salpicandolo todo. Hecho una furia se levanto, cmino hacia uno de los soldados montados. –Bajate- le dijo, y viendo que el soldado dudaba, lo agarro por el brazo y lo "ayudo" a bajar y monto él.

- ¿Adonde vas?- pregunto gandalf

- Voy a buscar a Selene- dijo Con enojo

- ¿Qué vas a hacer? ¿Pasar por encima de los ejercitos de Niniel? Ni siquiera sabes donde está- Dijo Aragorn

- Necesitas nuestra ayuda- dijo Legolas que comenzaba a aceptar a Gothmog como uno más del grupo.

Shaoran trato de calmarse, pero su mente hervia de rabia. Entonces recordó algo.

-Aragorn ¿Aún tienes el palantir de Sarumán? – Pregunto Shaoran

(n.a. El palantir es una esfera de cristal que te permite ver, si eres fuerte de voluntad, todo lo que tú desees. Originalmente existian 7, pero solo se sabe donde estan 3: una que tiene Aragorn, otra que se quemo con el Senescal Denethor y es inservible, y la tercera que estaba en manos de Sauron, y probablemente ahora en manos de Niniel)

- Sí, ¿Cómo sabes que conseguí el palantir de Saruman?- Preguntó Aragorn con sospecha- dijiste que acababas de llegar

- No tengo tiempo para eso- dijo Shaoran moviendo la mano como si no tuviera importancia- prestamela, necesito hablar con ella

-Es muy difífcil de controlar, ella podría obligarte a decir algo que no quieras- dijo Pippin que durante la guerra del anillo había tratado de usar el Palantir y termino siendo interrogado por Sauron.

- Niniel no tiene tanto tiempo con la piedra como para eso y yo soy demasiado orgulloso como para dejarme manejar- respondió Shaoran

- De todas maneras, yo la usare- dijo Aragorn- para estar seguros

- Desconfiados- murmuro Shaoran con enojo devolviendole el caballo al soldado mientras Sam lo miraba con comprensión.

Aragorn saco de sus alforjas una pequeña esfera, se alejo un poco de ellos y sentandose en el barro se concentro profundamente en ella. No dijo nada, pero su expresión se volvio seria y se veía mucho mas viejo. Sostuvo un dialogo mental algunos instantes y finalmente volvio a parpadear. Estuvo pensativo unos momentos y luego se acerco a ellos.

- Niniel te espera en Barad-dür- Dijo dirigiendose a Gothmog- ha encogido a Selene y la ha encerrado en una botella de cristal. Dice que la única forma de liberarla es que la mates tú y solamente tú

Shaoran se llevo las manos a la cabeza con aire abatido

- Ella está viva- murmuro debilmente

- ¿Qué?- pregunto Elrohir

- Ella está viva- dijo en voz alta- no puedo matarla

- Haz matado a cientos de personas- grito Elrohir enojado

- Yo no he matado a nadie en esta vida, y cuando supe quien era prometi que jamás mataria a nadie. No comenzaré con mi propia hermana- dijo Shaoran también gritando

-¿Entonces dejaras a Selene morir?- pregunto Elladan, pero Shaoran no respondió

- Tú no la amas- afirmó Elrohir con enojo

- ¿Qué sabes tú?- grito Shaoran con furia- ¿Qué sabes tú lo que es amar si entre tus brazos nunca hubo una mujer? ¿Qué sabes tú de la ansiedad si no has corrido en un tunel sin final? A pesar de tus 4.000 años de edad, tu no has vivido ni la mitad de lo que yo he vivido en 20 años- hizo una pausa mientras recuperaba el aire- tu no la conoces- concluyó- Porque si la conocieras sabrias que ella preferiría morir antes de que yo o cualquiera de ustedes matara a Niniel. Una cosa es destruir espectros y orcos sin alma y creados de la nada, y otra muy diferente matar a una persona con alma que aún no ha sido juzgada. Pero no te preocupes, porque llegado el momento, yo tomaré la decisión.

Los poderosos batientes de hierro de la puerta negra estaban herméticamente cerrados bajo la arcada hostil

-Salid- gritaron los heraldos- Que salga la señora de la tierra tenebrosa. Se le hará justicia, porque ha declarado contra Gondor una guerra injusta y ha devastado sus territorios. El rey de Gondor le exige qe repare los dañor y que se marque para siempre ¡Salid! (Tomado textualmente de El retorno del Rey del Señor de los anillos de Tolkien)

Solo habian dicho esto cuando cayó sobre ellos el primer ataque.

-Que los soldados se encarguen. Nosotros debemos pasar- le grito Shaoran a Aragorn mientras atravesaban las líneas enemigas adentrandose en las tierras de Mordor.

Poco después a ambos se le había unido los antiguos miembros de la compañía del anillo (Legolas con Gimly a grupa, Pippin con Eomer Rey de Rohan, Merry con Eowyn hermana de Eomer, Frodo con Gandalf y Sam con Faramir, hermano de Boromir, Senescal del Rey Aragorn y esposo de Eowyn) además de los gemelos Elrohir y Elladan y algunos de los soldados más cercanos a Aragorn. Se detuvieron observando en la lejanía como se levantaba la fortaleza tenebrosa.

Shaoran comenzo a murmurar palabras oscuras

_¡Una lluvia de Sombras! Una tormenta, una borrasca_

_Desaparece la claridad; la oscuridad se lo traga todo_

_Si el bien resplandece, la maldad es penumbra_

_Ahora llega el final, el terror, el ocaso._

_La oscuridad devora la brillante luz del día_

_La oscuridadexige y siempre gana_

_La oscuridad Escucha, observa, espera_

_La oscuridad reclama el día que celebra_

_A veces en el silencio llega la oscuridad_

_A veces con un alegre repique de campanas._

(Libro de las Lamentaciones)

- Muy esperanzador- dijo Merry ironicamente

- No la pasé muy bien la última vez que estuve aquí- dio Shaoran como respuesta.

- Son las palabras que murmuran aquellos que caen en la enfermedad negra- observo Aragorn

- Sí, esas palabras evocan a Mordor. Evitan que lo olvides tan fácilmente como quisieras

- No te agrada mucho tu hogar ¿No?- dijo Gimly

- Este no es mi hogar. Mi hogar esta donde este Selene.

Este comentario lo hizo merecedor de una mirada de odio de Elrohir.

- ahora ¿Adonde?- pregunto Gandalf

- Derecho hacia Barad-dür

Cabalgaron hasta el pie de la fortaleza solo detenidos por algunas compañias de orcos que fueron aniquiladas con rápidez. Niniel no había tenido tiempo de reclutar un verdadero ejército. En realidad ella solo había estado buscando una cosa. Venganza.

Niniel los esperaba en las mismas puertas de la fortaleza. Era muy parecida al antiguo Gothmog, de cabellos dorados y ojos azules. Verdaderamente hermosa si no fuera por que despedía un aura maligna.

Legolas le apunto con una flecha pero Gandalf se la bajo con la mano.

- No desperdicies tus flechas. Ella no está allí- dijo

- Vaya, y yo que pense que no eras más que un viejo hablador- dijo la imagen de Niniel.

- ¿Qué quieres?- pregunto Aragorn

- Solo advertiros: las siguientes pruebas son para mi "querido" hermano- dijo enfatizando en la palabra querido y mirando con sonrisa gelida a Shaoran- Si alguno de ustedes interviene, su querida princesa muere.

- Niniel ¿Por qué haces esto?- Pregunto Shaoran

- Te atreves a dirigirme la palabra- grito Niniel hecha una furia- Nos traicionaste. Por tu culpa nuestro padre está muerto. Tu lo mataste- dijo Niniel señalandolo

- No podía permitir que todas las cosas hermosas que había visto fueran destruidas por su odio. Pero no lo mate, ni lo hubiera matado- se defendió Shaoran

- Tu los ayudaste, y eso es suficiente- y al decir estas palabras desaparecio.

- ¿Y Bien? ¿Qué hacemos?- pregunto Legolas

- Hacemos lo que ella dice. Nadie me ayuda.

- Gothmog- dijo Gandalf y Shaoran se estremecio al oir su antiguo nombre- no puedes pelear solo. No tienes ningún tipo de magia.

- Entonces esperemos que mis artes marciales sean suficientes.

- ¿Artes marciales?- se preguntaron todos mientras seguían a Shaoran por los pasillos de Barad-dür.

**CAPITULO IV: EL HEREDERO DE NARYA, EL ANILLO DE FUEGO**

Entraron en una amplia sala de guardia, donde en el fondo, a la derecha, se encontraban las escaleras que llevaban a los diferentes niveles del castillo. Pero Shaoran se detuvo en la entrada y levanto la mano en señal de que el resto hiciera lo mismo.

- ¿Qué ocurre?- pregunto Aragorn

- Conosco este olor- dijo Shaoran

- Huele como la montaña del destino- noto Sam

- No, huele a polvora

- ¿Polvora?- preguntaron los demás intrigados

Shaoran miro a su alrededor y viendo una piedra al alcance de su mano, sin mover los pies la agarro y la tiro unos paso por delante de él.

Una explosión se produjo donde cayo la piedra, espantando a los presentes.

- Magia negra- dijo Legolas

- No, simplemente es una mezcla hecha con sal, carbón y azufre, como el que se consigue en la montaña del destino, por eso el olor es parecido. Gandalf debe conocerlo. Con eso hace sus fuegos artificiales.

- En serio, crees que me puedas enseñar…- empezó a decir Pippin

- Este no es el momento para clases de magia Peregrin Tuk- dijo Gandalf con enojo.

- ¿Cómo haremos para pasar?- pregunto Frodo observando la sala.

- Lo más sencillo sería activar toda la polvora y que explotara cuando aún estamos lejos- dedujo Shaoran

- Gandalf podría hacerlo- dijo Pippin

- Si, pero se supone que no debeis ayudarme.

- Pero ella no dijo nada de darte las armas necesarias- dijo Gandalf mientras le extendia la mano a Shaoran

Shaoran extrañado tomo lo que Gandalf le ofrecia: Era un pequeño anillo con una piedra color rojo.

- Narya, el anillo de fuego- murmuro Shaoran

- Sabias que yo lo tenía ¿No es cierto? Al igual que el resto de los anillos elficos- dijo Gandalf

- Si- constesto él aún asombrado.

- Solo los portadores y sus protectores pueden reconocerlos. En estos momentos el único que entiende de que hablamos es Frodo, el resto solo me ven dandote un simple anillo.

- ¿Qué estas insinuando?- dijo Shaoran

- Tú eres el proximo portador del anillo de Fuego

- ¿QUEEE?- grito Shaoran alarmando a los presentes que no entendían de que hablaban él y Gothmog

- Siempre lo fuiste, no importa que fueras un Balrog, así que usalo bien.

Shaoran miro el anillo y se lo puso – ¿Y ahora que?

- El anillo suele cumplir tus deseos. Solo tienes que desear- indico Gandalf

Shaoran levanto el anillo hacia la sala y al instante toda la polvora se incendio, explotando. El humo provocado por la explosión les impidio ver lo que sucedía.

- ¿Qué hiciste?- pregunto Faramir

- Solo lo incendie- Contesto simplemente Shaoran

Sin esperar a que el humo se acentara por completo, los guerreros se dirigieron a las escaleras con cuidado esperando la proxima trampa de Niniel.

En el piso siguiente se encontraron a Námo. Este se encontraba sentado, como esperando a que llegaran. Al ver llegar a Shaoran desenvaino su espada, y sin mediar palabra lo ataco.

Shaoran detuvo el ataque, y ambos comenzaron una pelea de espadas. Ante la mente de Shaoran pasaban imágenes del pasado, cuando él entrenaba junto con Námo. El le había enseñado a usar la espada, y ahora peleaban a muerte.

En un momento ambos pararon la estocada del otro, Shaoran sintió que perdía la ventaja, por lo que solto la espada y golpeo a Namó con el puño.

La impresión hizo que Námo soltara la espada, y Shaoran la pateo antes de que éste pudiera volverla a agarrar.

Ahora peleando a puño limpio, Shaoran parecía llevar la ventaja, pero cuando Shaoran trato de golpearlo con el puño derecho, Námo le detuvo la mano con la suya, mientras con la otra lo agarraba por el cuello. Con una fuerza descomunal, Námo tiro a Shaoran hacia la pared de enfrente, donde golpeo con fuerza, cayendo al piso semi inconsciente. Námo espero a que éste se levantara.

A Shaoran esto no lo asombro. Námo jamás atacaba a alguien por la espalda o mientras estaba en el piso. Decía que era cobardía.

Shaoran volvio a levantarse. No podía distraerse, ya que no estaba peleando contra un demonio cualquiera, se trataba de Námo. Aún con sus artes marciales, Námo le levaba unos 4000 años de ventaja, además de que poseía la magia de su parte. Aún así Shaoran se dirigio con decisión de nuevo al frente para atacarlo.

Finalmente parecía que los esfuerzos de Shaoran estaban causando efecto, pero námo no iba a dejarse vencer tan fácilmente. Después de rechazar uno de sus ataques, Námo grito y el piso bajo los pies de Shaoran se hundió, haciendo que éste cayera al primer piso.

Námo recupero su espada y se lanzó tras Shaoran al piso de abajo. Éste último acababa de levantarse y al verlo con la espada miró a su alrededor buscando algo con que defenderse. Solo consiguió una de las espadas de los orcos con la cual se defendió, pero no por mucho tiempo. La caida lo había aturdido bastante y una de las estocadas de Námo le quito la espada.

Námo lo volvio a agarrar por el cuello y levantando la espada sin decir nada se disponía a atravesarlo con ella, cuando Shaoran le dio una patada que hizo que el jinete volviera a soltar la espada, que Shaoran tomo al vuelo y clavo en el cuello del jinete, mientras se encendía en llamas.

Námo aún pudo pronunciar unas palabras llenas de sentimiento.

Estoy orgulloso de ti- dijo antes de desvanecerse por completo.

Había sido vencido por su alumno en noble combate. Las circunstancias no importaban.

Shaoran aún permaneció unos instantes contemplando la ropas de su antiguo maestro antes de volver a subir, para encontrarse con sus compañeros.

Finalmente subieron las últimas escaleras que lo llevarían a tomar la decisión de su vida: ¿Su hermana o la mujer que ama?

**CAPITULO V: GOTHMOG VERSUS NINIEL**

Se encontraron en una habitación circular muy amplia, donde la única decoración consistía en negra columnas que tenía forma de llamas. Justo frente a él se encontraba el trono donde antes se hubiera sentado el señor Tenebroso, y flaqueado por dos asientos: el que solía ocupar su madre y el que solía ocupar el mismo. Dirigió una mirada a una pequeña mesa al lado del trono, donde había sido colocada una pequeña botella de cristal donde se encontraba Sakura aprisionada. Luego observo a Niniel que lo esperaba empuñando la espada.

- Así que ahora eres el heredero del anillo de fuego. Que conveniente, así te derrotare y obtendre uno de los anillos elficos al mismo tiempo.

- Niniel, no tenemos porque hacer esto. Nuestro padre estaba equivocado. Ellos no son el enemigo. Solo deja a Selene libre- dijo Shaoran tratando de que su hermana recapacitara.

- Tú eres el enemigo. Prefieres enfrentar a tu hermana, solo para salvar la vida de una mujer que jamás podrá ser tuya, aún si ellos llegaran a aceptarte- dijo señalando a Aragorn y sus hombres.

- Eso no puede evitar que la siga amando y protegiendola

Estas palabras enfurecieron a Niniel que grito- Callate y defiendete.

Niniel ataco con toda su furia a Shaoran y el se dedico simplemente a evitar las estocadas que su hermana le dirigia. Al ver que no estaba consiguiendo nada, Niniel lanzó un conjuro que destruyo parte del suelo que Shaoran pisaba. Shaoran tropezo y cayo, siendo atacado en ese instante por Niniel, pero el logro para la estocada, pero no podía alejarla de él, ni defenderse bien acostado como estaba en el suelo. Instintivamente, el anillo de fuego prendio en llamas parte del vestido de Niniel, sin llegar a quemarla, haciendo que esta se distrajera el tiempo suficiente para que Shaoran se levantara.

- Niniel, basta, no quiero hacerte daño- dijo Shaoran

- Es lo que tengo que hacer- dijo Niniel con furia

- No, no es lo que tienes que hacer. Puedes vivir normal, lejos de aquí, tener tu propia familia.

- Nosotros somos los menzajeros de la oscuridad, balrogs, fuego y sombras, no podemos amar, tu solo fuiste hechizado por esa quendy para que la ayudaras a destruir a nuestro padre.

- Esto no tiene que ver con nuestra raza. Todas las razas llevan amor y odio en el corazón, bien y mal. ¿Por qué crees que funcionaba tan bien el anillo único? Porque despertaba el mal que hay en todas las personas. La diferencia lo hacen sus acciones.

- Nosotros estamos hechos de maldad.

- Es cierto. Y Saruman esta hecho de Luz y aún así trabajo para ustedes, por codiciar el anillo. Nosotros también podemos regresar a la Luz, solo necesitamos algo que nos guíe a ella.

En los ojos de Niniel aparecio una sombra de duda, que desaparecio casi al instante.

- Soy la emperatriz del mal. No caere en sucios sentimentalismos. Te matare a ti y a todo aquello por lo nos traicionastes empezando por ella- grito mientras se lanzaba al ataque.

Shaoran esquivo nuevamente el ataque, dejandola pasar por un lado, quedando Niniel de espaldas a él. Cuando esta se volvio un rayo de hielo le congelo a Shaoran la pierna al suelo, dejandolo sin movimiento. Rapidamente con el anillo empezo a derretir el hielo, mientras trataba de defenderse con una sola mano, pero Niniel no era ninguna inexperta y le estaba dando bastante trabajo.

Finalmente su pie quedo liberado. Pero aún así tenía muchas dificultades para defenderse sin hacerle daño a Niniel. Se dedicó a pensar como podría quitarle la espada a Niniel sin hacerle dañor, pero fue el anillo quien le dio la respuesta.

Como obedeciendo a su voluntad inconscientemente, el anillo calento la empuñadura de la espada de Niniel, la cual tuvo que soltarla dando un grito de dolor.

Rápidamente, Shaoran aparto la espada de Niniel y levanto su espada en posición de ataque.

Syhaoran sostenía su espada apuntando la garganta de Niniel, pero se negaba a darle el golpe de gracia

-Hazlo- dijo Ella

Pero Syhaoran clavo la espada en el suelo y arrodillandose bajo la cabeza diciendo- No derramare sangre de mi sangre.

- ¿Por qué? Sabes que no romperas el hechizo sino me matas- dijo Niniel casi llorando, implorante.

- Porque eso nos mataría a ambos. Además tu misma lo dijiste, ella jamas será mía, así que ¿Cuál es el caso?

Elrohir coloco una flecha en su arco

- ¿Qué haces?- pregunto Elladan

- Trato de salver a mi hermana- dijo apuntando a Niniel y disparo.

Shaoran aún arrodillado volteo hacia atrás al oir el inconfundible sonido de un arco al disparar una flecha. Al verla trato de evitar que hiriera a Niniel levantando la mano, pero falló. Giro nuevamente esperando ver a Niniel atravesada por la flecha pero…

Sakura se encontraba de pie, entre él y Niniel y la flecha estaba clavada muy cerca de su corazón. Un grito de aturdimiento salio de los labios de Elrohir.

Sakura permaneció unos instantes de pie y luego sus piernas dejaron de sostenerla y cayó en brazos de Niniel, que la recibió mirandola con asombro, admiración y terror, mientras la recostaba en el piso.

-¿Cómo? ¿Por qué? Ese hechizo era imposible de romper aún con magia y tú ni siquiera la tienes. Pero lo rompiste solo para salvarme la vida ¿Por qué?

- Porque yo amo todo lo que él ama- dijo mirando a Syhaoran- y él te ama. Y no hay conjuro lo suficientemente poderoso como para detener el amor- murmuro Sakura mientras perdía el conocimiento.

-No, no, no te mueras, yo…- dijo Niniel en un ataque de conciencia

- Vete Niniel – dijo Syhaoran Tomando la mano de Niniel- vete de aquí y se feliz, deja esta venganza que solo te amarga la vida y ayuda a otras personas con tu magia. Creeme. Hay cosas más hermosas que las que puedes ver desde aquí- le beso la mano y ella sonrio por primera vez en mucho tiempo, entonces abrió un portal y desaparecio por él.

- Rápido- grito Syhaoran a los espantados hombres- hay que detener la hemorragia. Yo no puedo tocarla- Shaoran se había quitado los guantes en las cienagas.

Elladan se acerco a Sakura y le saco la flecha, lo que hizo que ella gritara de dolor.

-¿A que te refieres con que no puedes tocarla?- pregunto Aragorn

- A que si la toco, la mato- dijo Syhaoran con seguridad

Elrohir estaba en una esquina apartada, sintiendose culpable del estado de su hermana y Syhaoran al verlo, se acerco a… ¿Consolarlo?

- Buen tiro- dijo con rencor

- Supongo que vienes a hcerme sentir peor

Hubo un incomodo silencio

- No pareces muy preocupado por ella ¿Por qué no ayudas a Elladan a cuidarla?- preguntó Elrohir

- Ella estará bien. Es muy fuerte. Yo solo la lastimaría más.

Aragorn se acerco a ellos – tenemos que regresar a ithilien. Este lugar no es bueno para cuidar a Selene

- Vamos pues-

**CAPITULO VI: LA BENDICIÓN**

Tres días más tarde se encontraban en los límites de la cienaga de los muertos. Syhaoran casi no había hablado en todo el viaje y Sakura seguía inconsciente. Shaoran no había ido a verla y solo se contentaba con saber de su salud a traves de Elladan. En estos instantes se encontraba observando las cienagas con melancolía y Frodo y Sam trataban de animarlo

- La quieres mucho ¿No es cierto?- dijo Sam. Shaoran solo asintió con la cabeza.

Elrohir, que no había dicho una palabra en todo el viaje le dirigió a Shaoran la pregunta que lo había estado molestando desde hacía tres mil años.

- ¿Cómo es que un demonio como tú puede amarla?- pregunto

Shaoran lo miro unos instantes, decidiendo si debía responder o no a esa pregunta

- Seria más correcto preguntar como ella puede amar a un demonio como yo. No recuerdo como me enamore de ella en mi vida pasada, pero sí recuerdo como fue en esta. En cuanto al porque ¿puedes explicar porque amas a tu madre? Pues yo tampoco. Simplemente le amo porque le amo.

- Entonces, ¿Cómo te enamoraste de ella?- pregunto Nuevamente

Shaoran volvio a dirigir la mirada hacia las cienagas pero cerro los ojos.

-Creo que lo primero que me cautivo fue su amabilidad y su sonrisa. No importaba cuan duro fuera yo con ella, siempre me desarmaba con su sonrisa. Yo arriesgaba mi vida por orgullo, mientras ella arriesgaba su vida por personas que nisiquiera conocía. Siempre era amable conmigo, incluso cuando se suponia que eramos enemigos. Pero saben que fue lo que en verdad me enloquecio. Que ella en tan solo unos meses, y a pesar de que era la persona más despistada del planeta logro conocerme mucho mejor de lo que nadie lo había hecho. Trate de negar el cariño que sentia por ella. Trate de evitarlo, por alguna razón que en aquel entonces no conocía. Fue inútil. Cuando me di cuenta de lo que estaba pasando ya era demasiado tarde. Me enamore de ella: de la forma en que siempre sonrie, de la forma en que me trata. Me lleno la vida y al mismo tiempo me la trastornó.

- ¿Hace cuanto tiempo?- pregunto Frodo con curiosidad. Sabía que cuando habían viajado juntos él ya la quería, pero no sabía desde hacía cuanto tiempo.

- Unos 9 años desde que la conocí

- Eras muy joven, ¿que edad tendrías?- dijo Aragorn

- unos once años- respondio Shaoran

- ¿Por qué?... ¿Porque no la tocaste?- preguntó dudando Arwen, que se había reunido con ellos después de la batalla, y que sentía que estaba pasando algo por alto.

- ¿A que te refieres?- pregunto Shaoran distraido

- Elladan me dijo que no habías querido tocarla. Que dijiste que si la tocabas la matabas.

Shaoran volteo completamente para observar a los presentes y finalmente fijo su mirada en Arwen.

-Mi padre se aseguro de arruinarme esta vida también, el día que lo traicione por segunda vez. No puedo tocarla sin abrir todas las heridas que nos hemos hecho en esta vida en la lucha contra Saurón.

Una expresión de desconcierto y horror se formo en el rostro de Arwen. Ante su mente comenzo a ver imágenes de un pasado no muy lejado.

Apostados en el muro exterior dos niños de unos doce años conversaban en voz baja mientras ella los observaba.

-¿Qué pasara con ellos?- pregunto Arwen

-No lo se- contesto Aragorn a su lado- Saurón se aseguro de que jamás se volverían a tocar. Como si supiera que eso les dolería más que cualquier otra cosa ¿Me pregunto porque tanto odio a unos simples niños?

- ¿Simples? Gracias a ellos hemos logrado la victoria. Has visto todo lo que han hecho y solo tienen doce años de edad.

- Sí, pero Saurón concentro mucha fuerza en ellos mucho antes de que se viera su potencial ¿Porque los ataco en el vado? ¿Porque los jinetes se asustaron cuando ellos defendieron a los hobbits en la colina de los vientos?

- Tal vez son más especiales de lo que nosotros podemos notar- dijo Arwen que volvio a observar a Kimberly y una gran tristeza la invadio

- ¿Qué ocurre?- pregunto Aragor que noto el cambio

- Me recuerda a mi hermana, tan alegre y triste al mismo tiempo. Me recuerda tanto a Selene.

- Oh, por Erú- dijo Arwen llevandose las manos a la voca y mirando a Shaoran- ¿Jack?- pregunto

Shaoran solo se volteo, dandole la espalda a las miradas de asombro y desconcierto que aparecian en los rostros de los presentes.

- ¿Jack?- volvio a preguntar Faramir que se encontraba más cerca de él

- Sí, ese es uno de mis nombres, no me lo gastes- Contesto él de mala gana.

Oh, por Erú- dijo Arwen arrodillandose, casi entrando en pánico- Selene, Kimberly ¿Cómo… ¿Cómo no lo notamos antes?

- Estaban demasiado ocupados con su odio y desconfianza que no nos vieron- dijo sakura desde atrás de todos ellos. Venía seguido de un soldado y un curandero.

- Lo siento su majestad, no pudimos retenerla- dijo dirigiendose a Aragorn y él les hizo una seña para que se retiraran

- ¿Te encuentras bien?- pregunto Shaoran

- He estado mejor- dijo ella sonriendo

- Yo… - comenzó a decir Elrohir

- No te disculpes, por favor, estoy bien- dijo ella dirigiendole una sonrisa tranquilizadora

- ¿Kimberly?- pergunto legolas mirandola detenidamente.

- Sí, y tengo la espalda llena de cicatrices para probarlo.

- Ustedes no parecen muy asombrado- dijo Pippin dirigiendose a Frodo y Sam.

- Oh, nosotros ya lo sabiamos- dijo Sam- además, no es difícil, se comportan igual que hace 2 años solo que están más viejos. Incluso recuerdo cuando Jack y yo Creiamos que Kim y Frodo estaban muertos y Jack la beso y…

- SAM- grito Shaoran, pero era demasiado tarde

- ¿Me besate cuando esta dormida?- pregunto Sakura emocionada

- Crei que estabas muerta, era ahora o nunca- se defendio Shaoran

- Me debes un beso- dijo Sakura con picardía

-Dudo que algún día lo puedas cobrar- dijo Shaoran amargamente y con esta frase la sonrisa se borro en el rostro de Sakura.

- ¿No hay forma de romper la maldición?- pregunto Elrohir que de repente parecia tener ganas de ayudar

- No que nosotros sepamos- dijo Shaoran

- Tal vez con el tiempo…- empezo a elrohir

- ¿tiempo?- pregunto Sakura- ese es el problema. No tenemos tiempo- Ellos no la entendieron por lo que ella explico- ya no somos elfo y demonio, somo hombre comunes y corrientes. El promedio de vida de una persona en nuestra época es de 60 o 70 años. Y dado nuestro estilo de vida y todo lo que hemos pasado en solo 20 años, dudo que lleguemos a los 30. No podemos esperar 60 años para estar juntos y vivir 120 años justos como ustedes- dijo mirando a Aragorn y Arwen

- ¿120 años?- pregunto Arwen. Sakura se mordio la lengua y Shaoran le miro con reproche.

-Lo siento- dijo ella

En ese momento una raja se abrio en el aire (n.a. esto es ya taaan común) cerca de donde se encontraba Shaoran y de ella salio Niniel. Varios soldados desenvainaron sus espadas.

-No, no, estabien, yo hablare con ella- dijo Shaoran a los soldado y luego dirigiendose a la recien llegada le pregunto - ¿Qué haces aquí?-

- Te doy las gracias- dijo ella mientras le tomaba de la mano y lo guiaba hasta Sakura, a quien le tomo con la otra mano y mirandolos dijo- Les doy mi bendición- Luego abrazo a Sakura, beso a Shaoran en la frente, se despidio de los atónitos presentes y volvio a desaparecer.

- eso fue raro- comento Merry

- ¿Qué fue eso?- pregunto Gimly confundido, pero nadie le podía responder.

-me pregunto si…-dijo Sakura mirandose las manos

-Es un hechizo de sangre… tal vez…- Medito Shaoran, que se quito los guantes. Sakura lo imito.

Shaoran acerco su mano a la cara de Sakura. Sakura cerró los ojos esperando lo peor.

Contacto.

Shaoran pasó sus dedos por los labios de Sakura y una lágrima de alegria surco su rostro que tomo la mano de Shaoran entre las suyas. Entonces Shaoran la tomo por la cintura y acercandola hacia él, la beso con ternura.

En ese mismo instante, la tierra de las cienagas se endurecio. Miles de espectros de hombre y elfos muertos ahí se levantaron con expresiones de alegria. La mayoría llevaban los mismo símbolos elficos que Sakura lucia al trasformarse en Selene. Los más cercanos a la pareja se inclinaron ante ellos, aunque ellos no lo notaron. Los espectros desaparecieron y de las tierras que pisaba la pareja comenzaron a brotar hermosas plantas. Cuando Sakura y Shaoran levantaron la vista se encontraban bajo la sombra de un árbol de cerezo y las cienas se habían convertido en un hermoso jardín.

¿Cómo…?- pregunto Sakura mirando a su alrededor. Y por la cara de los que la rodeban nadie lo sabia a excepcion de…

Gandalf los observaba sonriente – Manejas ese anillo mejor que yo- dijo

- ¿Yo hice esto?- pregunto Shaoran mirando el anillo de fuego que había tomado de Gandalf

- Por supuesto. No es necesario tener magia para manejar un anillo, aunque debo admitir que es un extraño árbol este que haz creado ¿Cómo se llama?

- Sakura- dijo Shaoran mirnado a Sakura- se llama Sakura

Una raja se volvio a abrir y de ella salio…

TOMOYO dijeron Sakura y Shaoran al mismo tiempo

- Sí, así me llamo- dijo ella sonriendo- Buenos días Gandalf

- Buenos días Joven Tomoyo

- Así que también te andas paseando por aquí, además de causarnos problemas- dijo shaoran enojado

- Bien, que puedo decir, censegui cierto anillo que me enseño muchas cosas cuando tenía 10 años.

-así que sabias de esto antes de que pasara lo de las cartas- preguntó Sakura

- oh, no. Pero después les cuento. Espero que esten listos, nos tenemos que ir. Aún tienes que ganar una competencia.

- ¿Puedes competir así?- pregunto Shaoran a Sakura

- Haré un hechizo de curación cuando llegue a mi época

- bien, vamonos- dijo Tomoyo

- Espera, quiero despedirme

Sakura y Shaoran se despidieron de sus amigos. Merry y Pippin se disculparon unas 100 veces por no haberlos reconocido. Arwen los abrazo a ambos y Elladan casi ahorca a Sakura en su abrazo. Sakura abrazó también a Elrohir con mucha fuerza y Shaoran le ofrecio la mano, que el estrecho con más fuerza de la necesaria mientras se dirigian miradas asesinas.

- No importan si tengo que reencarnar también. Te estare vigilando- dijo Elrohir con gravedad.

Entonces Shaoran se dio cuenta de algo y sonriendo respondió –Estoy seguro de que lo haras.

- ¿Les fue bien?- pregunto Tomoyo mientras abria una puerta con el anillo observando que Shaoran tomaba de la mano a Sakura

- Si nos hubiera ido mal ya estarias ahorcada- murmuro Shaoran entre dientes justo antes de desaparecer de la tierra media, dejando un árbol de cerezo como recuerdo de su estancia allí.

**CAPITULO VII: EL FINAL**

Regresaron al estacionamiento de la universidad, donde aún se veian los destrozos de la última batalla contra Namo.

- ¿Qué te parece un hechizo de sanación?- pregunto Shaoran

- voy a necesitar a las burbujas para limpiarme, estoy hecha un desastre.

Luego de los respectivos conjuros mágicos hechos con toda la rápidez que era posible Sakura salio corriendo hacia el gimnasio, esperando que no hubiera olvidado la rutina en la semana que había pasado en el Cuarta edad. Tomoyo se dispuso a seguirla pero Shaoran titubeo.

- ¿No vienes?- pregunto Tomoyo

- Tengo que hacer algo primero- dijo él

- No pensaras salir huyendo de nuevo- dijo Tomoyo con preocupación

- No, zaún me debes una explicación- grito mientras corría hacia su moto.

¿Por qué tardaron tanto?- pregunto Touya cuando llego Tomoyo

Tuvimos un pequeño contratiempo- dijo Tomoyo sonriendo mientras prepara su camara para filmar a Sakura

¿Dónde está Shaoran?- pregunto Eriol- nunca pense que se perdiera la oportunidad de bucearse a Sakura en licra

Touya le dirigió a Eriol una mirada asesina que el sostuvo sonrientemente.

- No lo se, parecía algo preocupado. Pero estoy segura de que llegara para la premiación.

Shaoran detuvo la motocicleta en una de las calles comerciales de Londres y se estaba quitando el casco cuando sintió una presencia conocida. Miro hacia los lados y se fijo en una joven que lo miraba sonriente. El la observo un momento tratando de adivinar quien era, puesto que le parecía conocida.

-¿Hope? (esperanza) – le llamo con precaución

- La misma que viste y calsa- respondio ella

- ¿Qué haces aquí?- pregunto Shaoran intrigado. La mayoría de las cartas Sakura, puesto que ella era una carta Sakura, estaban en Japón.

- Pues yo…- empezo a decir Hope

- Buenos días señorita Hope. Madrugo hoy- dijo uno de los vendedores de un local.

- Buenos días, señor Black- contesto ella

- ¿Vives aquí?- pregunto intrigado Shaoran al ver la escena. Ella sonrio

- Nosotras como cartas de Sakura tenemos la obligación de proteger todo lo que ella ama, y hacer todo lo posible por hacerla feliz. Pero, por supuesto, no se puede decir que ustedes necesiten mucha protección. Así que el resto de las cartas han estado disfrutando de sus nuevas libertades mientras yo me encargo del trabajo pesado – dijo Ella con reproche fingido

- ¿Tú?- pregunto Shaoran aún sin comprender

- Claro. Mantener la esperanza viva es un trabajo pesado. Claro que no tuve que hacer mucho. El amor puede mantener la esperanza por mucho tiempo, pero de vez en cuando debía darle un empujoncito.

- Gracias- fue lo único que pudo decir Shaoran

- Si, bueno, pero vayamos al grano. Todas las cartas Sakura podemos sentir los deseos de su dueña, pero por alguna extraña razón, también podemos sentir los deseos de tu persona

-¿De mí?-

- Sí. Sakura concentra tanta atención sobre tí que la mayoría de las cartas también lo hacen. En realidad es como si ambos fueran nuestros dueños. Pero me estoy alejando del punto. Nosotros queríamos darte esto

Hope le entrego a Shaoran una bolsita.

Todos hemos contribuido a hacerlo- dijo Hope mientras Shaoran revisaba el contenido maravillado

Es perfecto- dijo y fijandose en la otra bolsa de regalo que llevaba Hope, le pico la curiosidad y pregunto – y ese ¿Para quién és?

¿Este?- dijo mirando la bolsa- este es un regalo para un baby-shower- dijo sonriendo picaramente y sin que Shaoran la comprendiera.

Shaoran no llego en todo el evento. Comenzaron las premiaciones a las diferentes categorías pero él seguía sin dar señales de vida.

Finalmente le tocaba el turno a Sakura de recibir la medalla de oro. Había notado la ausencia de Shaoran y parecia algo desanimada. Michael, que estudiaba comunicación social con Sakura, era el comentarista.

- Con la medalla de plata tenemos a Stefany Carlton de la Universidad de… - Aplausos y el rector de la universidad sede (la universidad de Oxford) entrega la medalla a Stefany

- Y en primer lugar y medalla de oro para Sakura Quinomoto de la Universidad de Oxford- comenzaron a aplaudir los emocionados compañeros de Sakura cuando alguien entro haciendo mucho escandalo en el gimnasio. Ante la mirada atonita de los presentes, Shaoran cruzó corriendo el gimnasio seguido de dos guardias de seguridad que no llegaron a atraparle

- ¿Se volvio loco?- pregunto Tonny

- No tengo idea- Contesto Kate atonita

Shaoran se dirigio al podium de premiación y haciendo caso omiso a las quejas del rector se subio al podium junto a Sakura

- ¿Qué haces?- pregunto Sakura entre perpleja y divertida

- Te traje un regalo- dijo entregandole la bolsa que momentos antes le había dado Hope. Sakura la abrio. Dentro se encontraba una cajita hecha de hielo cristalizado (cortesía de la carta Hielo y nieve) coronado de flores (cortesía de la carta flor). Abrio la caja, que empezo a sonar una melodía encantadora (cortesía de la carta canción y voz) Dentro, sobre una pequeña nubecita de algodón (cortesía de la carta nube) se encontraba un hermoso anillo de diamante, que brillaba de forma mágica (porque era cortesía de la carta brillo). Sakura estaba anonadada

- Sakura- dijo Shaoran arrodillandose ante ella -¿Te casarias conmigo?

Sakura, entre asombrada y alegre levanto a Shaoran y lo beso.

Por unos instantes el gimnasio quedo en silencio, solo roto por los gritos de los únicos que podían entender (más o menos) la situación: Eriol, Tomoyo, Nakuru, Tonny y Kate. El resto no perdio el glamur y solo observo la situación con alegria.

Entonces se oyo desde el micrófono decir a Michael- No lo puedo creer, señoras y señores, Li Shaoran acaba de pedirle matrimonio a la bellisima Sakura Quinomoto- y se hecho a reir mientras el gimnasio estallaba en gritos y aplausos- bien creo que eso quita las dudas sobre sus inclinaciones- dijo Michael riendo

Solo touya observaba la escena en silencio.

- oh, vamos, admitelo, el muchacho te agrada- le dijo Yukito, dandole un codazo en el costado

- ¿Estás seguro de que alguna vez fuiste mi hermano gemelo?- pregunto Touya, esta vez sonriendo

- Yo voy a ser el padrino- aclaró Yukito

- Tú no vas a ser el padrino, yo soy su hermano, yo voy a ser su padrino

- Tú la vas a entregar, además yo fui mucho mejor hermano que tú en su vida pasada– Replico Yukito

- Nada de eso – intervino Eriol- Tomoyo y yo seremos los padrinos

- Tú no eres familia- dijo Touya

- Soy su abuelo- dijo señalando a Shaoran

- Eso fue en tu otra vida- dijo Yuki

- tú también- le reprocho Eriol

- ¿Cómo lo sabes?- pregunto Yukito asombrado

- Tengo mi propia espia- dijo abrazando a Tomoyo

- Lamento interrupir su charla pero ¿Cómo es que ahora pueden besarse?- pregunto el profesor

- ¿A quien le importa? Yo soy el padrino- grito Tonny

- Ponte en fila- dijo Touya

- Yo soy el único que confio en ellos, yo sere el padrino- insistio Tonny

- no se supone que somos nosotros los que decidimos- dijo Shaoran que acababa de llegar abrazando a Sakura. Los muchachos lo miraron extrañado y todos al mismo tiempo dijeron- CLARO QUE NOOO

- Pero es muy sencillo- dijo Mirror haciendolos callar – Como Yukito y Sakura fueron nuestros padrinos de bodas y probablemente Eriol sea el padrino de Jack, entonces que los padrinos de boda de Sakura deberían ser Tomoyo y Tonny, y todo el mundo ya fue padrino de alguien.

- ¿Padrinos de Jack?- dijeron Sakura y Eriol sin entender

- Ah, sí. ¿No les dije? Estoy embarazada- dijo Mirror

-¿QUEEEEEE?- dijeron todos al mismo tiempo, incluyendo Eriol que no se impresionaba fácilmente.

- Baby-Shower- exclamó Shaoran comprendiendo finalmente las palabras de Hope.

- ¿Lo dices en serio?- pregunto Touya con tono meloso mientras abrazaba a su esposa.

- Claro, ¿que pensabas? Que tus actos no iban a tener consecuencias- dijo Eriol con sonrisa maliciosa, comentario que le valio un golpe en el estomago de parte de Touya.

- ¿Eso es posible?- pregunto Kate a Sakura intrigada

- Pues, no lo se- dijo Sakura aún asombrada- Yo trate de hacerlos lo más parecido a los humanos, pero jamás pense en la posibilidad.

- Debe ser mucho más facil parir una carta que un bebe- dijo Tonny riendo y Touya volvio a utilizar su puño.

- Dios, ¿Te imaginas? Si te cela a ti así que eres su hermana, imaginate que tenga una hija- dijo Shaoran entre los gritos de los presentes.

Y así termina esta historia. No viviran felices para siempre, pero la pasaran mucho mejor de que lo habían pasado en los últimos años. No se quien será el padrino, y no tengo idea de cómo sería el hijo de una carta Sakura. Quien sabe, tal vez alguien haga un facfic de esto.

FIN

Espero que les haya gustado. También espero que no haya sido demasiado cursi. Tal ves haga un fanfic de le descendencia de Sakura. ¿Quién sabe? En el mundo de los Fanfic todo es posible.


End file.
